Dear Maid!
by NightMask2504
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo yang merupakan seorang pelajar di Karakura Highschool dan terjebak dengan seorang Maid yang cantik, namun dia sendiri ingin mengeluarkan Maid ini dari kehidupannya karena beberapa alasan. bagaimana kisahnya? Just read and don't forget review
1. Maid?

Dear Maid!

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

Warning :

Hari ini seharusnya berjalan biasa, namun sejak hari itu aku diperlakukan hampir seperti narapidana kelas kakap. Entah mengapa aku harus diikuti setiap saat, mulai dari sekolah,nge-band,hangout, dan bahkan yang paling keterlaluan mandi! Ya ampun orang ini benar-benar kelewatan mengurusi kehidupanku dasar...

" tuan, sudah saatnya anda pergi kesekolah aku harap anda tidak lupa" ucap seorang gadis sambil menggoyang-goyang tubuh orang yang sedang dibangunkannya

Aku tahu ini aneh ada seorang gadis berdiri dihadapanku didalam kamarku dan berada di apartemenku! Tapi dia bukan siapa-siapa aku tidak bohong, sebenarnya dia adalah seorang maid, mungkin akan ada yang salah mengira dia maid-ku bisa dibilang karena bisa dibilang dia seusiaku dan juga tidak terlalu tua dan malahan dia sangat manis! Mungkin kalian berfikir seorang maid akan mendengarkan kata-kata setiap tuannya, namun sungguh! seperti kataku tadi aku seperti narapidana!

"gezzz, sebentar lagi! Aku masih sangat mengantuk!" balas pemuda itu

"ini pasti karena anda begadang kemarin bukan? Bukankah sudah saya peringatkan jika tuan siap begadang maka tuan siap bangun lebih pagi" balas perempuan ini dengan tenang sambil menunjuk jam.

"ayolah Inoue! Biarkan aku bolos sehariiii saja, bolehkan?" ucap pemuda itu dengan wajah yang ditutupi oleh selimutnya

BRUSHHHH!

Seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya...

"dingin! Sial Inoue! Jika kau melempar seseorang yang sedang tidur kekamar mandi setidaknya biarkan airnya hangat!" keluh pemuda itu pada gadis yang baru saja melemparnya ke bak dikamar mandinya.

"bukannya dari tadi sudah saya bilang tuan, air panasnya sudah saya siapkan 1 jam yang lalu namun anda terus terusan menolak untuk mandi, pada akhirnya air nya menjadi dingin Ichigo-sama" balas gadis itu sambil menurunkan roknya yang ia angkat saat membawa pemuda itu ke kamar mandi..

"saya mohon dengan sangat tuan, setelah mandi dan ganti baju segeralah kebawah saya akan menyiapkan sarapan untuk anda" tambah gadis itu lagi yang bergegas keluar kamar mandi.

"cih, apa-apaan gadis itu!? Menyebalkan!?" tambah pemuda itu sambil mengusap-usap wajahnya yang terkena air.

Oh iya aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku, namaku Kurosaki Ichigo aku seorang pelajar dan bersekolah di Karakura Highschool dan aku tinggal di apartemen dekat kawasan sekolahku. Oh iya, mungkin ada yang bingung mengapa maid itu masuk dikehidupanku sebenarnya ceritanya sangat panjang mulai dari konflik keluargaku, kabur, permintaan maaf, hingga akhirnya orang itu membawa maid ini padaku, tentu maid ini punya nama aku biasa memanggilnya dengan marganya Inoue tapi namanya adalah Orihime.

" ha-hachi! Aduhh lihat akibat perbuatanmu bisa-bisa aku kena flu" keluh Ichigo pada Inoue yang sedang berjalan dibelakangnya dengan seragam maidnya

"tentu saja tidak tuan, anda tidak akan kena flu karena orang yang mandi air dingin itu malah tidak mudah terserang penyakit" balasnya dengan wajah yang sangat kalem.

"Hei, jangan mengatakan itu dengan wajah dingin seolah-olah kau tidak bersalah, dan bukankah aku sudah bilang untuk menjaga jarak sepuluh langkah denganku? Lalu mengapa kau semakin mendekat!" ucapnya dengan jari yang menunjukan jarak antara mereka. Dengan nafas panjang Inoue pun mundur beberapa langkah dan kembali berjalan seperti biasa.

"bagus sebaiknya kau tetap menjauh dari hidupku" kata-kata yang sangat menusuk di benak orang-orang namun sungguh! sebenarnya Inoue sudah melatih batinnya dengan sangat keras supaya kata-kata itu tidak terlalu menyakitkan.

Tak terasa setelah perbincangan singkat tersebut membuat mereka tiba di gerbang Karakura Highschool, namun pemandangan di gerbang ini lain dengan pemandangan di sekolah lain.

"KYAAA itu Kurosaki-kun" ucap salah seorang gadis di depan gerbang

"iya! Kau benar KYAA dia sangat tampan!"

"Kurosaki-kun dimana-dimana?!"

"KUROSAKI-KUN i love yuu~~" ya jelas sekali dari sorak-sorak para gadis didepan gerbang menandakan kepopuleran seorang Kurosaki Ichigo. Tentu seorang kapten klub kendo yang mampu memainkan hampir semua instrumen musik dan selalu masuk ranking 10 besar disekolahnya membuatnya sangat populer, sampai-sampai setiap minggu dia selalu mendapat sekarung surat cinta. Sesuatu yang bahkan laki-laki tidak pernah impikan.

"ihh, sebal sekali melihat maid itu selalu bersama Kurosaki-kun membuatku iri!" bisik salah seorang murid pada temannya

"benar ya betapa tidak tau diuntung dia selalu bersama Kurosaki-kun namun ekpresinya seperti tidak ada rasa senang sama sekali" balas temannya, tidak seperti Ichigo Inoue malah jadi bahan iri siswi-siswi di Karakura Highschool karena selalu bersama Kurosaki.

"cih, berisik sekali mereka ini!? Hachi—hachi! Ahh, dan bersin ini juga benar-benar melengkapi sekali" ucap Ichigo dengan wajah yang tampak kesal dan bahkan tidak ada senyum ataupun sapa pada para fansnya yang menggila. Mereka berdua pun masuk kedalam gedung, namun sesuatu menunggu didalam

"KYAAA itu Orihime-chan " ucap salah seorang pemuda di depan pintu sekolah

"iya! Kau benar KYAA dia sangat manis dan imut!"

"Orihime-chan dimana-dimana?!"

"ORIHIME-CHAN i love yuu~~" ya jelas sekali dari sorak-sorak para pemuda didalam gedung menandakan kepopuleran seorang Orihime Inoue tapi kita simpan untuk nanti saja...

" ..." namun Orihime hanya menutup rapat mulutnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata dengan pandangannya hanya kedepan, sepertinya dia sangat menjunjung tinggi professionalitas sebagai seorang maid

" Ahh...sikap dinginnya itu melengkapi kecantikannya..." ucap salah seorang pemuda yang berada di sisi.

"kau benar ditambah lagi paras rambutnya yang sangat rapi dan harum parfumnya yang membuat setiap laki-laki menyukainya" tambah salah satu temannya.

"kecuali si tuan populer itu!" bisik salah satu pemuda lagi.

" ya semua perempuan hanya mengutamakannya sehingga sangat seulit mendapat pasangan hu..hu...hu" tambah salah satunya lagi sambil mengusap matanya dan dihujani oleh curhatan teman senasibnya juga. Dari dari pojok ruangan terlihat seseorang yang tertutup bayangan memandang Ichigo dengan tatapan tajam

" ya ampun mengapa kau harus selalu mengikutiku sih?" keluh Ichigo pada Orihime

"saya hanya menjalankan tugas tuan" balas Orihime dengan nada yang dingin

" _ya ampun, apa cuma itu saja yang ada dipikirannya"_ batin Ichigo yang makin kesal dengan Orihime

Sesampainya dikelas Ichigo dan Orihime masuk, jika Ichigo yang masuk sudah jelas bukan? Tapi apakah tidak apa Orihime masuk? Sebenarnya pihak sekolah sudah mengizinkan Orihime tinggal dikelas sampai Ichigo pulang karena perintah khusus. Ichigo pun menyimpan tasnya lalu duduk di tempat duduknya didekat jendela dan mulai memasang headset ke telinganya.

"Hai Ichigo!" sapa seorang gadis pada Ichigo dengan senyum simpul biasanya.

"Hallo Orihime" sapanya lagi pada Orihime, Orihime pun membalasnya dengan senyum yang sangat imut dan menawan

" _ya ampun dia memang benar-benar seorang idola!"_ batin Rukia yang sedikit kaget dengan senyum Orihime yang sangat imut dan menawan entah mengapa Ichigo masih menjadi pria menyebalkan.

"Oh, ternyata kau Rukia ada apa?" ya Rukia namanya gadis dengan potongan rambut sebahu dengan dihiasi sebuah poni panjang yang menjulang hingga membatasi kedua matanya itu merupakan salah satu teman masa kecil Ichigo.

" apa kau dengar apa yang terjadi pada Renji kemarin?" mendengar hal ini Ichigo segera melepas headset nya dan segera menyimak Rukia.

"memang apa yang terjadi?!" Rukia pun menghela nafas dan siap memulai ceritanya

"kau ini yah, teman sendiri kau tidak perhatikan?"

"grrrr, ya sudah ya sudah aku yang paling buruk. Lalu apa yang terjadi"

" saat kau, renji,dan yang lain pulang kalian pergi sendiri-sendiri pada saat kota sedang sepi bukan?

"Benar, lalu?"

"Renji di buat babak belur oleh mungkin beberapa orang , dan masuk rumah sakit. Tadi aku dapat kabar klo dia sudah mulai baikan namun untuk sementara waktu dia tidak akan masuk sekolah kaki dan tangannya tidak bisa bergerak" mendengar hal itu Ichigo mengambil tasnya dan bergegas pergi

"HEI! Kau mau kemana!" tanya Rukia yang berusaha mencegatnya

"Tentu saja akan akhh~~" langkah Ichigo terhenti karena sesuatu menarik kerah bajunya

"Ichigo-sama, sebaiknya kau tidak menjadikan ini alasan untuk membolos. Saya tahu setelah tuan menjenguk Renji, tuan akan langsung ke game center bukan?" ucap Orihime dengan halus namun memegang kerah Ichigo dengan sangat kuat

"Cih...ketahuan"

"apa maksudmu ketahuan tadi !? Aku pikir kau benar-benar mengkhawatirkan Renji" ucap Rukia dengan kaget

"tentu saja aku mengkhawatirkan si bodoh itu malah aku sangat, tapi seseorang memperlakukanku seperti narapidana" sindirnya pada Orihime sambil memutarbolo matanya ke arah Orihime

"aku tidak percaya kau tahan pada pria ini Orihime-chan" ucap Rukia dengan senyum maklumnya.

"tenang saja Rukia-san, Ichigo-sama memang agak nakal namun sebenanya dia baik" balas Orihime dengan senyum yang jujur.

"Ayolah Inoue! Aku hanya ingin menjenguk dia masa kau sekejam itu!?" keluh Ichigo pada Orihime

"Tidak tuan, anda hanya boleh menjenguknya setelah waktu pulang. Lagi pula Rukia-san bilang Renji-san sudah baikan itu sudah cukup bukan?" balas Orihime pada Ichigo, namun Ichigo hanya memalingkan wajahnya

" _wow mereka benar-benar cocok..."_ batin Rukia dengan senyum maklumnya

BERSAMBUNG...


	2. Ini Rahasia?

Dear Maid!

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

Warning : Untuk fict kali ini saya sengaja bikin pendek supaya lebih mudah mengekspresikan imajinasi saya biar lebih efektif. mohon dimaklumi ya~~

DING DONG DING DONG !

Suara bel menandakan berakhirnya pelajaran yang tengah berlangsung dan tanda untuk para siswa untuk pulang. Terutama Kurosaki Ichigo yang bahkan sudah tidak peduli pada guru didepan karena kerinduannya pada game center.

"YEAH~~~sudah beres! Sekarang waktunya pergi MAINN!" ucap ichigo dengan riangnya sambil melompat lompat. Namun lain dengan Ichigo Orihime malah melihat keadaan sekitar di bangku milik Ichigo takutnya si maniak game itu meninggalkan sesuatu karena lupa.

"sudah kuduga" ucap Orihime yang sedang melongok kolong meja Ichigo karena ddalamnya ada tas Ichigo. Entah itu tas,headset,PSP,atau bahkan kunci motor kalau sudah memikirkan game center dia akan lupa beberapa hal penting seperti itu. Bukan sekali dua kali Ichigo melupakan hal seperti itu malah bisa dikatakan hobi!, namun karena ada Orihime hobinya meninggalkan benda bisa teratasi.

"Ah Orihime-san, sedang apa kau disini? Apakah dia melupakan sesuatu lagi?"ucap seorang pemuda sebari membetulkan kacamatanya yang sedikit miring. "oh, selamat sore Ishida-san, iya Ichigo-sama meninggalkan barang lagi. Kalau boleh tahu mengapa anda belum pulang" tanya Orihime sambil memandangi Ishida menunggu jawabannya.

"Ah ti-tidak aku cuman lupa sesuatu..., yah aku lupa sesuatu haha" entah mengapa saat mengucapkan itu Ishida tampak canggung dengan wajah yang dipalingkan ke jendela. Orihime hanya bengong dengan jawaban Ishida tadi karena memang jawabannya aneh sekali.

"dengar ta-tadi aku habis membeli pulpen baru dan..dan...dan ayahku menelponku jadi aku keluar sekolah dan..dan aku sadar bahwa pulpen ku tidak ku bawa akhirnya aku kembali begitu hahaha, apa disini panas yah?"ucap Ishida dengan wajah yang terlihat gugup dan canggung entah karena apa, namun Orihime membalas dengan tawa yang ditutup dengan tiga jarinya.

"ha..ha..ha, jadi begitu ya? Kalau begitu aku permisi Ishida-san" ucap Orihime sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya, dan meninggalkan Ishida yang sedang canggung sendiri. Setelah Orihime keluar, Ishida mengambil sesuatu dari kantong sakunya yang merupakan tempat dia menyimpan pulpennya, dan memandangi pulpennya dengan penuh rasa.

"ahahh, aku gagal lagi. Sepertinya lain kali" ucap Ishida sambil memegang erat pulpen yang ada tulisan kecil bertuliskan 'For Orihime from Angel'. "GYAAAHH kalo saja si berandal oranye itu tidak selalu bersamanya!" keluh Ishida

FLASHBACK

Yah ini hanya sekedar beberapa kegagalanku untuk mendekati Orihime karena si berandal oranye itu!.

Siang itu saat kelas kosong, aku masuk secara diam-diam supaya orang-orang tidak melihat perbuatanku ini.

"hehehe dengan begini Orihime-san akan melihat" ucap Ishida sambil menaruh sebuah parsel yang cukup besardan bertulisakan 'For Orihime from Angel". Dia pun keluar dan menunggu Orihime masuk ke kelas sambil mengintip. Dan benar saja beberapa saat kemudian Orihime datang dengan Ichigo, dan Orihime mulai berdiri di belakang kursi Ichigo, dan Ichigo duduk di kursinya.

"Ichigo-sama apakah anda yang membeli parsel ini?" tanya Orihime pada Ichigo, tanpa basa-basi Ichigo pun menyambar parsel tersebut dari tangan Orihime dan mulai meihat-lihat isi dan sedikit menggoyang-goyankan parselnya.

"oy Inoue, aku takut ini beracun karena menurut dugaanku ini pasti ulah hatersmu Inoue!, maka dari itu biar aku coba memakan buah ini" tanpa basa-basa Ichigo mulai membukaplastik parsel dan memakan buah satu persatu dengan lahapnya.

"hmmm, hmmm" mulut Ichigo masih mengunyah dan Orihime masih terheran apakah buah itu memang beracun. sementara itu di pintu masuk seorang pemuda sedang menangis ria karena parselnya gagal sampai ke tangan yang dia inginkan.

Siang berikutnya saat kelas kosong, aku masuk secara diam-diam supaya orang-orang tidak melihat perbuatanku ini.

"hehehe dengan begini Orihime-san akan melihat" ucap Ishida sambil menaruh sebuah pakaian servant yang sangat anggun. Dia pun keluar dan menunggu Orihime masuk ke kelas sambil mengintip. Dan benar saja beberapa saat kemudian ada yang masuk, bukan Orihime melainkan Ichigo...

"Sial!" ucap si kacamata dengan ekpresi sangat depresi

"haaah!?" Ichigo terkejut melihat pakaian servant itu dan mengambilnya dengan perasaan bingung. Dia pun mengambil sebuah kertas dari tasnya dan pulpen lalu menulis sesuatu yang membuat Ishida bingung. Ichigo pun maju ke depan meja guru lalu pergi keluar. Karena penasaran Ishida mengecek hasil tulisan Ichigo

"Kira-kira apa yang Orihime-san tulis?" Pemuda itu pun berguling-guling di lantai sambil menangis setelah membaca tulisannya.

"SIALLL! Akan ku balas kau KUROSAKI!" yah tulisannya sudah bisa ditebak 'TOLONG SIAPA SAJA YANG MELIHAT BAJU INI AKU MINTA TELEPON RESTORAN KARAKURA, KARENA ADA SESEORANG YANG MECURI PAKAIAN INI DAN SEPERINYA BERNIAT MEMFITNAHKU –Ichigo' begitulah isi suratnya.

End of Flashback

"..dan tadi aku menyimpan pulpen ini di atas meja dan disertai label. Namun si berandal Oranye malah dia yang menggunakannya. Untunglah dia pelupa sehingga aku bisa mengambil lagi pulpen ini. Dasar berengsek KUROSAKI ICHIGO!" teriakan Ishida sangat menggema sehingga membuat burung-burung yang bertengger berterbangan.

"Haahachi! Sial sepertinya fluku kambuh lagi" keluh Ichigo dalam perjalanannya bersama Orihime dan Rukia

"aneh sekali tuan, bukankah tadi sudah saya berikan obat? Mungkinkah flunya datang lagi?" ucap Orihime sambil mngelus-elus pundak Ichigo

"sepertinya kau ada yang membicarakan" ucap Rukia sambil menyiku-nyiku Ichigo

"cih mana mungkin aku kan tidak pernah bikin salah!" lalu apa yang selama ini kamu lakukan pada Ishida!?

BERSAMBUNG~~~

Mohon maaf kalo ada typo dan kurang menariknya cerita, oleh karena itu author minta tolong reviews kalian sebagai sarana saran dan kritik juga sarana meninggalkan kesan kalian. Arigatou minna-san terus ikuti cerita author ya~~


	3. Apakah ini nyata?

Dear Maid!

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

Warning : Untuk fict kali ini saya sengaja bikin pendek supaya lebih mudah mengekspresikan imajinasi saya biar lebih efektif. mohon dimaklumi ya~~~

Ditempat lain seseorang berambut merah marun, yang kaki dan tanganna sedang diperban terlihat sedang resah melihat ke pintu masuk berharap seseorang datang.

"sial! Kemana si Ichigo berengsek itu! Dia bilang dia akan datang kesini membawakan game terbaru yang rilis itu tapi,tapi..." Ya! Renji, adalah teman Ichigo yang sedang terbaring lemah di rumah sakit karena suatu kecelakaan, dan sepertinya dia sedang menunggu teman mainnya itu. Tak lama kemudian suaa pintu perlahan membuat harapan Renji naik, wajahnya pun terlihat menganga setelah melihat apa yang masuk ke ruangannya

"Hei Renji!" ternyata suara itu tidak datang dari seorang yang berambut oranye dan bukan juga pria. Yang datang malah Rukia sambil membawa keranjang dan membuat Renji _Down._

"ehh hehehe, aku tahu bukan aku yang kau harapkan melainkan Ichigo kan?" ucap Rukia sambil menutup pintu ruangan tersebut.

"grrrr, sudah kuduga dia pasti tidak akan kemari!" gerutu Renji yang membuat Rukia semakin berkeringat.

Sementara itu...

"hahahah, game ini sangat seru! Wahahaha!" ucap Ichigo kegirangan mencoba game baru yang baru dia beli dari game center

"Ichigo-sama, bukankah anda harus segera ke rumah sakit? Anda bilang game itu diperuntukan untuk Renji-san" tanya Orihime yang sedang membawa pakaian kotor pada keranjang pada Ichigo yang tengah asik bermain Psnya di ruang tengahnya. Namun pertanyaan itu membuat Ichigo terdiam sejenak dan berdiri.

"dengar Inoue! Godaan agi orang sepertiku adalah Disc game yang baru keluar dari bungkusnya dengan tingkat kehalusan dan bau yang masuh menempel membuat tanganku ini tidak sabar memegang stik PS, lagi pula bagaimana kita tahu game itu tidak rusak? Mana bisa aku membuat temanku kecewa karena game yang aku berikan rusak" pidato Ichigo itu hanya dibalas tatapan biasa dari Orihime yang mematung mendengarnya.

"intinya anda hanya ingin mencobakan?" ucap Orihime

"benar" balas Ichigo

"baiklah kalau begitu, jadi kapan anda akan ke rumah sakit Ichigo-sama?" tanya Orihime pada Ichigo yang kembali duduk

"setelah aku berhasil mencapai stage 23!" ucapnya tanpa menoleh sedikit pun

"yahh baiklah kalau itu keinginan anda" balas Orihime yang mulai membawa keranjangnya lagi ke kemar mandi untuk dicuci

"ops...satu lagi Inoue!" kali ini Ichigo berkata begitu sambil menoleh ke aah Orihime yang akan melangkah.

"pakaian kotorku biar aku yang cuci, ini perintah!" ucapnya dengan wajah sangat serius.

"..." Orihime hanya mendengar ucapan Ichigo dengan pandangan biasa sambil diam.

"saya tidak dapat menolak perintah anda tuan, kalau begitu saya simpan cucian anda di sebelah mesin cuci" balasnya yang kemudian dibalas anggukan oleh Ichigo. Orihime pun masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Fiuhh, kalau aku tidak mengatakan 'ini perintah' dia tidak akan mau menurut seperti waktu itu. Menyebalkan..." ujar Ichigo, sementara itu Orihime masuk kekamar mandi dan menyimpan pakaian milik Ichigo. Sambil memasukan pakaian yang akan dia cuci terlihat bibirnya sedikit tersenyum.

"tapi untung saja aku tidak ketahuan kalau ada contekan di saku celana dan bajuku, wahhahaha" tambah Ichigo sambil melanjutkan main gamenya.

-orange-

Setelah puas bermain game, Ichigo pun naik kekamaranya dengan maksud beristirahat. Setelah dia masuk kekamarnya dia menggapai ponselnya dan mulai memainkannya. Ichigo sempat tertarik melihat notifikasi SMS yang dia dapat. Setelah membukanya bola matanya melebar, dan dia pun beranjak dari kasurnya dengan tergesa-gesa dengan paniknya.

"hm?" Orihime yang sempat lewat bingung dengan tingkah laku Ichigo yang cukup aneh itu, dia pun mengecek kamar Ichigo tempat dimana Ichigo menjadi panik. Setelah masuk dia tertuju pada ponsel milik Ichigo yang tergeletak dilantai, setelah mengambilnya dan membaca isinya dia sama shocknya dengan Ichigo setelah membaca isi SMS tersebut

"tidak mungkin..." ucap Orihime tidak percaya sambil menahan suaranya dengan mulutnya.

"SIALL! Orang itu!" keluh Ichigo yang sedang berada di atas motor miliknya

"aku tidak..percaya...aku tidak percaya!" ucapnya yang semakin mempercepat laju motornya. Ditengah jalan dia terjebak hujan yang cukup lebat, sementara orang-orang berteduh, dia malah meneruskan laju motornya dengan sangat cepat tanpa peduli mobil-mobil yang menghalanginya.

Diapun sampai disebuah mansions yang sangat mewah dan besar. Diapun mengarahkan motornya kearah gerbangnya, tanpa lama-lama gerbang pun terbuka perlahan, namun belum terbuka lebar Ichigo sudah masuk saja kedalam walau sempat terhimpit. Tanpa basa-basi diapun mendobrak pintu seperti orang yang benar-benar tidak tenang, namun di dalam hanya ada yang mati dengan perapian yan terlihat menyala di tengah ruangan.

"Apa-apan ini?" ujar Ichigo dengan mata yang masih membuat

"Oh tidak, tidak mungkin lagi!?"

Tak berselang lama seseorang dari belakang Ichigo perlahan bersiap dibelakang untuk menangkap Ichigo tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"SELAMAT DATANG ICHYY!" ucap seorang wanita sambil melompat ke arah Ichigo, namun dengan santai Ichigo menghindari tangkapannya

"aduh~! Apa-apaan itu Ichigo?! Kamu tidak sopan ya pada orang tua!?" ucap wanita itu sambil mencoba berdiri.

"SEHARUSNYA AKU YANG TANYA ITU! Apa-apan SMS tadi!?" ucap Ichigo kesal

"SMS? Memangnya aku SMS apa Ichigo?" Ucap wanita yan menggunakan kemeja berwarna putih dengan rok panjang dihisasi rambut oranye sebahu.

"aku mohon cukup! Ini sudah keterlaluan aku pergi!" ucap Ichigo meninggalkannya, namun tangan dari wanita itu menggemgam erat tangan Ichigo.

"tunggu Ichigo itu hanya untuk kau kemari ibu serius!" ucap wanita itu yang tak lain adalah ibu Ichigo.

"maksudmu membuat SMS tentang kematianmu itu lucu!? Mungkin bagimu lucu tapi kalau kau tahu, ini benar-benar memuakan! Aku heran mengapa ibu masih bisa membuat gurauan segila ini!? Cukup aku pergi lepaskan!" tegasnya dengan menarik secara kasar tangannya dan pergi menaiki motornya

"ya..ampun dia bahkan tidak masuk dan tidak memanggilku secara sopan, ya ampun anak-anak jaman sekarang makin aneh pola pikirnya" ujarnya sambil n=menghela nafas dengan santai

"tapi Ichigo...jika aku tidak menuliskan SMS tadi tidak akan tahu keadaanmu itu, haaahh ya ampun" tak berselang lama, seorang Maid datang sambil membawa telepon dan berdiri di sebelah dia

"Misaki-sama, anda ada panggilan" ucapnya sambil menyodorkan telepon, dia pun menggapai telepon itu dan mendekatkan pada telinganya.

"Ya, ini Misaki"

" _ya ampun mama! Sudah aku bilang untuk tidak bilang seperti itu saat menelponku" ujap seorang gadis dari telepon_

"oh...KARIN! anak kesayangan ku ke-2 setelah ICHIGO!"

" _ehhh...mungkin lebih baik mama menggunakan nada seperti tadi"_

"hahaha, jangan seperti itu sayang, oh iya mengapa hanya sekarang kau menelpon mama, sayang?, mama kangen sekali denganmu dan adikmu itu"

" _yahhh aku, menelpon karena seminggu lagi program pertukaran pelajaran kami akan selesai, maka dari itu kami akan pulang dan..."_

"KYAAAAA, aku senang sekali baiklah kalau begitu mama akan siapkan semua makanan yang kamu suka, maka dari itu jangan buatku menunggu ya!? Baiklah _mama akan belanja dulu bye!"_

" _ahh tung..." dan Misaki pun munutup teleponnya._

"Baiklah kita harus mempersiapkan makanan untuk anak-anakku tercinta!, Iroha! Bilang pada semua maid untuk bersiap! Hohoho" ucapnya pada maidnya tadi

"baiklah nyonya" ucap Maid tadi yang kembali masuk kedalam Mansions

"aku ingin tahu apa reaksi Orihime-chan kalau-kalau dia membaca SMSku dari ponsel Ichigo,...mungkin Ichigo benar aku sedikit keterlaluan..." ujarnya sambil melihat ke arah langit yang hujannya semakin deras.

Sementara itu...

"hosh..hosh...Misaki-sama..." Ujar Orihime yang terbujur kaku dilantai sambil memegangi ponsel milik Ichigo.

BERSAMBUNG...

A/N : Ya maaf minna-san karena sikap buruk saya yang selalu membuat fanfict dengan waktu terbit acak dan sesuka saya, sebenarnya saya juga selalu ingin menupdate fict ini begitu pula fict saya yang dengan tempo namun kadang-kadang saya juga selalu mendapat kesibukan pelajaran dan kadang kadang yang tidak penting juga hehehe. Namun untuk fict saya terkadang selalu menulis ketika Inspirasi melintas, namun sayang dengan mengandalkan itu membuat saya kaku dalam mengupdate fict jadi mohon maaf sudah membuat minna-san menunggu. Ya walau pun baru 3 chapter plus saya malah belum pernah bikin cerita tamat sepertinya gak pantes ngomong begini tapi jujur saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin agar hasilnya membuat minna-san senang dengan fict saya! Jadi terus ikuti setiap cerita saya ya!


	4. Siapa yang bertanggung jawab ?

Dear Maid!

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

Warning : Untuk fict kali ini saya sengaja bikin pendek supaya lebih mudah mengekspresikan imajinasi saya biar lebih efektif. mohon dimaklumi ya~~~

Hujan semakin deras, sama dengan perasaan Ichigo yang kembali larut kedalam kenangan yang membuatnya terpancing emosi yang campur aduk. Motor yang dibawanya dipaju tidak seektrim sebelumnya namun peasannya lebih buruk dar sebelumnya.

"apa maksudnya tadi? Mengujiku? Dia membuatku seperti ikan yang memakan umpan" ujarnya dengan mata yang kosong

"...dia sengaja mau membuatku seperti itu lagi ya? Maaf saja! Aku takkan seperti itu lagi!" tegasnya.

Ditengah jalan dia serasa mendengar suara kecil yang familiar yang sudah dia lewati sangat cukup jauh!" dia memutar kembali motornya untuk menelusuri suara itu. Diapun berhenti di seberang halte bus dan melihat wajah yang tidak asing.

"Rukia!?" ucapnya, Rukia pun membuka payungnya dan mengencangkan jaketnya karena udara makin dingin.

"kau...kau tidak apa-apa Ichgo!? Aku dengar kalau Ibu-"

"...tidak dia tidak mati, dia hanya mempermainkanku. Sekarang tidak apa-apa Rukia tidak ada yang harus kau katakan unutk bela sungkawa, karena dia memang belum mati. Dia ha nya mempermainkanku itu saja." Ucap Ichigo dengan wajah yang tungkul kebawah.

"ter..ternyata begitu syukurlah kalau begitu tapi Ichigo, aku akan tetap kesana untuk membicarakan sesuatu dengan ibumu kau yakin takkan kembali?"

"tidak terimakasih, tempatku kembali hanya ke apartemen"

"be..begitu, kalau begitu aku duluan Ichigo, aku akan menemuimu saat kembali" Ichigo mengiyakan itu, namun saat Rukia mengambil satu langkah dia berbalik lagi

"dan...ichigo ini soal Orihime-chan,...dia" seketika itu Ichigo membulatkan matanya dan segera bergegas menuju apartemennya,

"Baik..Rukia! aku akan menghubungimu nanti!" Ichigo pun melajukan motornya dengan cepat

"SIAL! Ada apa sebenarnya dengan hari ini! Mengapa hari ini sangat menyebalkan" ujarnya sambil memacu kecepatan motornya.

-orange-

Sesampai diapartemennya, dia memarkir motornya dan naik keatas ke apartemennya. Dia naik denga seluruh baju sudah basah akibat kehujanan tadi, namun tidak dia hiraukan karena dia lebih khawatir pada Orihime.

Setelah sampai didepan pintu rumah dia tampak sedikit terkejut melihat pintu rumah ternyata tidak dikunci yang membuat Ichigo berfikir buruk. Saat dia masuk dia melihat seorang laki-laki yang sedang berada dekat Orihime yang sedang berbaring disofa, orang itu mengenakan pakaian serba hitam dan kupluk hitam yang membuat Ichigo berfirasat buruk tentang orang itu. Dengan sigap Ichigo mengambil tang dari meja dan mengendap-edap kearah orang itu

"hn? Ohhh Kurosaki aku pikir sia—Akhhhh!?" ternyata dia adalah Ishida yang sedang menunggu Orihime bangun, namun Ichigo terlanjur menghempaskannya

"akh, Ku...ro..sa...ki apa yang...kau-AKHHH!" tanpa basa-basi Ichigo tetap memukul Ishida dengan tangnya lagi dengan cukup keras

"OI, BEGO! KAU MAU APA SIH?!" keluh Ishida sambil marah-marah pada Ichigo dengan benjol yang sudah 2 tingkat , namun Ichigo diam sesaat mencerna wajah orang yang ia lihat.

"hoooo" balas Ichigo singkat

"dasar kau ini benar..benar—akhhhh KYAA!" namun belum beres Ishida berbicara tang sudah mengayun ke arahnya lagi

"KUROSAKI! INI AKU ISHIDA, KAU INI BUTA ATAU TOLOL SIH?"

"iya aku tahu itu kau" ucap Ichigo dengan santai

"LALU MENGAPA KAU TETAP MEMUKULKU!?" balas Ishida semakin kesal

"karena aku pikir tadi maling sungguhan"

"kan sudah aku teriak-teriak kalau ini aku!"

"karena menyenangkan" ucapnya dengan santai dan bahkan seperti tidak ada dosa

"BRENGSEK! Dasar berandal oranye, kau pikir memukul mukuli kepalaku itu menyenangkan dasar bocah edan!" ucap Ishida sambil membalas memukul Ichigo

"sudahlah kita lupakan!" ucapnya lagi sambil pura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa

"kau bahkan tidak mendengarkan kata-kataku!?" keluh Ishida yang masih kesal, kemudian Ichigo mendekati Orihime yang sedang terbaring lemas diatas sofa dengan kompres didahinya dan selimut yang membungkusnya

"oy, kau yang merawatnya?"tanya Ichigo sambil duduk di sebelah Orihime

"ya bisa dibilang begitu, karena tadi aku datang sesudah Rukia-san datang"

"ooh, jadi kau tau awal mulanya dia begini? Bisa kau ceritakan?" tanya Ichigo. Ishida sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya namun pada akhirnya dia mulai bercerita.

-orange-

"jadi begitulah ceritanya" ucap Ishida yang menarik nafas dalam dalam setelah beres berceria panjang

"ohh...begitu, cih sial! Kenapa raja bos ini sulit sekali" ucap Ichigo yang sedang memainkan PSPnya dan sepertinya sejak tadi dia tidak mendengar omongan Ishida

"OYY brengsek sejak tadi apa kau mendengarkan!?" ucap Ishida yang kesal pun menarik kerah baju Ichigo hingga dia terangkat

"habis tadi aku teringat kalau aku belum mencoba game yang baru aku tambahkan pada PSPku ini jadi aku coba.." ucapnya yang masih memainkan PSPnya

"Cih, aku tidak habis pikir padamu" balas Ishida, Ishida pun mulai berjalan keluar pintu

"Oy kacamata! Kau ma kemana?"

"aku mau ke swalayan! Hujan-hujan begini enaknya cari makanan, dahh!" namun sebelum pintu tertutup rapat, Ichigo bergegas kedepan pintu

"hey, aku nitip burger ukuran reguler dengan soda, dan tambahanya kentang!" mendengar hal itu Ishida hanya memasang wajah bingung sesaatnya

"KAU PIKIR AKU INI TUKANG DELIVERY HAHH!?, KALAU KAU MAU TITIP SESUATU YANG LOGIS SAJA!"

"baiklah teh oolong dan 1 set bento" sahutnya membalik kata-kata Ishida

"geezzz kalau bukan untuk menjaga Orihime-san, aku tidak akan mau melakukan ini" Ishida pun menutup pintu dan Ichigo kembali duduk dekat Orihime. Sebelumnya dia sangat asik bermain PSP namun dia sadar kalau bajunya belum diganti, dia pun bergegas mandi agar tidak sakit nantinya. Bisa repot jika ada orang sakit di rawat oleh oang sakit juga

Setelah selesai dia mengenakan kaos biasa dengan celana jeans dan kembali bermain dengan PSPnya. Sekali-kali dia melihat Orihime mengecek apa dia sudah bangun atau belum. Namun saat ini dia memandangi Orihime dengan wajah bingung beserta khawatir.

"cih, Inoue sebenarnya ada hubungan apa antara kau dan Ibuku hingga tiap ada hal buruk dengan ibuku kau ikut-ikutan saja" ujarnya pada Orihime yang sedang terbaring itu.

"waktu itu juga sama, saat ibuku masuk RS, kau shock dan mengurung diri sepanjang malam. entah mengapa ekspresi yang sering ku lihat padamu itu hanya ekepresi dingin saja, namun aku baru tahu kalau kau punya lebih dari itu..." suasana menjadi hening hanya suara hujan yang bisa terdengan jelas

"Apapun itu, seharusnya kau tidak usah terbawa-bawa oleh orang aneh seperti Ibuku" ucap Ichigo yang masih berbicara sendiri

Belum lama sebelum Ichigo beres berbicara Orihime membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat keadaan sekitarnya.

"ano...Ichigo-sama apa yang terjadi?" tanya Orihime dengan lemas

"sudah Orihime tidak ada yang perlu kau pikirkan, cepat tidur saja supaya akau bisa main PSP lagi!" balas Ichigo

"Ah! Ichigo-sama, Misaki-sa...maksudku Ibu Ichigo-sama sekarang dia...dia.." saking paniknya Orihime sampai terengah-engah berbicara

"tenang saja Inoue, tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan..."

"eh..?" Orihime terlihat bingung dan juga penasaran akan apa yang Ichigo bicarakan

"benar dia berulah lagi, SMS tadi palsu! Itu Cuma agar aku datang ke sana kau mengerti?" setelah mendengar kata-kata Ichigo, Orihime pun terlihat sedikit tenang

"Terimakasih..."

"heng?...apa kau bilang tadi..? aku tidak dengar!?"

"Terimakasih Ichigo-sama, berkat anda saya sudah lebih tenang sekarang" ucap Orihime yang kembali berbaring di sofa

"cih, sekarang aku terlihat seperti orang yang sedang menenangkan seorang anak kecil!" balas Ichigo dengan nada yang sedikit di besarkan

"Oy...Inoue..aku-" kata-kata Ichigo terhenti melihat Orihime yang kembali tertidur

"Cih, dia tertidur lagi.." gunam Ichigo sambil menggosok-gosok tangannya dikepalanya

Hujan masih berderu, namun pintu depan Ichigo terbuka dan masuklah seseorang yang yang pergi sejak tadi.

"Permisi~~" Ishida pun masuk kedalam dengan nada sedikit dikecilkan, takutnya membangunkan yang tidur. Setelah masuk dia tidak menemukan Ichigo diruang tengah mungkin sedang keluar pikirnya, yang ada hanya orang yang tertidur di sofa.

'haaah kemana Kurosaki? Dasar laki-laki tidak yang tidak gentle! Masa meninggalkan Orihime-chan sendiri begini? Ck..ck..ck' batin Ishida, diapun mendekati sofa. Perlahan dengan perlahan dia menggapai tangan yang berada disofa. Diapun mengelus-eluskan tangan itu ke pipinya dengan wajah senang sekali.

"hehehe, kapan lagi aku bisa memegang tangan Orihime-chan, ooooww ternyata tangannya kekar juga ya? Mungkin karena dia jago bela diri hehehe" Ishida nampak asik sendiri dan tak sadar orang yang tangannya dia elus sudah memperhatikannya dari tadi

"Oy! Kacamata, entah aku saja tapi aku tidak tahu kalau kau sampai segitunya seka dengan laki-laki!?" dengan wajah lemas Ishida memandang Ichigo yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh

"Dasar! Cabul!" pukulan keras menghantam Ishida membuatnya terpental keluar ruamh Ichigo

"Ini, uang untuk aku ganti set bento dan teh oolong. SEKARANG PERGI! KACAMATA CABUL!" Ishida hanya tersungkur menangis memikirkan tentang tangan siapa yang dia elus tadi dan harga dirinya yang hancur berkeping-keping. Dan untuk tambahan Orihime dipindahkan oleh Ichigo ke kamarnya dan karena sedikit lelah Ichigo pun erbaring di Sofa tadi yah kurang lebih begitu~~

BERSAMBUNG...


	5. Siapa wanita itu?

Dear Maid!

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

Warning : Warning : Untuk fict kali ini saya sengaja bikin pendek supaya lebih mudah mengekspresikan imajinasi saya biar lebih efektif. mohon dimaklumi ya~~~

Pagi itu tampak seperti pagi-pagi biasanya, burung-burung mulai berterbangan dan dedaunan yang basah pun mulai disinari matahari pagi yang perlahan menunjukan kehangatannya. Namun apartemen Ichigo masih sepi tanpa ada aktifitas.

"ugh.., jam berapa sekarang..." ucap Orihime yang baru saja terbangun sambil memegangi kompres basahnya tersebut

"apa...yang terjadi?" ujarnya kebingungan, namun satu hal yang tidak ia lupakan..

"ah! Ichigo-sama!" ya dia tidak akan lupa untuk membangunkan Ichigo. Dengan cepat dia segera beranjak dari ranjangnya sambil berjalan lemas karena takutnya Ichigo terlambat dan tidak sarapan karena dia bahkan belum melakukan pekerjaannya.

"Ichigo-sama waktuny-"sebelum dia selesai berbicara dia menyadari tidak ada siapa-siapa dikamar Ichigo. Dia pun lekas turun ke bawah dan tidak melihat siapaun disana begitupun di kamar mandi

"kemana Ichigo-sama?" gunamnya dengan wajah yang terlihat masih lemas. Namun sesuatu menarik pandangannya, sesuatu itu dia temukan diatas meja makan, dan itu merupakan secarik kertas dengan tulisan

' _Oy Inoue! Jangan mencariku! Aku jika kau baca kertas ini artinya aku sedang berada di sekolah dan jangan pernah berfikir kalau aku ke game centre, dan jangan pernah kau sentuh alat bersih-bersih atau mencoba bersih-bersih dengan tanganmu karena kau sekarang tidak berguna saat ini lebih baik kau tidur saja sebelum ada piring yang pecah setelah kau sentuh!'_

Orihime hanya terdiam sebentar setelah membaca surat tersebut

"Ichigo-sama..." gunamnya. Sementara itu Ichigo berhasil masuk ke sekolahnyasetelah perjalanan melelahkan melewati gerbang sekolah, maklum karena kepopuleannya itu kadang membuatnya kelelahan akibat fans yang terlalu bersemangat dengannya. Dilorong banyak sekali para pria yang langsung berbisik-bisik saat Ichigo lewat sendiri.

"psst, kau tau tidak mengapa Orihime-chan tidak datang?"

"entahlah, mungkin Kurosaki membuatnya sakit hati karena ucapan-ucapan kasarnya"

"ahhh mana mungkin Orihime-chan kan tidak pernah begitu walaupun Kurosaki memang kasar"

"bisa saja! Lagi pula Orihime-chan itu perempuan kan!?" temannya mengangguk sebari melihat Ichigo dengan pandangan sinis dari belakngnya. Namun Ichigo tidak menghiraukannya dan terus jalan. Diapun sampai didepan pintu kelasnya namun sebelum masuk dia melihat seseorang tengah diam di pintu yaitu Ishida

"ah! Seperti dugaanku, Kurosaki apa Orihime-sa..." sebelum beres berbicara Ichigo sudah mundur 3 langkah dengan pandangan waspada padanya

"minggir, cabul!" ucapnya dengan kata-kata dan ekpresi yang datar

"He-hei! Kurosaki! Apa yang kau bicarakan!?" balas Ishida dengan wajah yang malu sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Ichigo

"hahh!? Harusnya itu kalimatku! Kau sendirikan yang berencana mencabuliku!?" kata-kata Ichigo itu hampir terdengar selorong sekolah sehingga membuat Ishida bemuka seperti tomat karena malunya.

"haah!? Kurosaki-kun apa benar itu!?" ucap beberapa gadis yang mendengar itu

"yah! Pertama dia mengusap-usap tanganku untungnya aku menendangnya lalu-"

"CUKUP KUROSAKI! Kau mau menghancurkan harga diriku ya!?" balasnya

"lalu apa alasan kau melakukan itu!?" Ucap Ichigo disertai para fans Ichigo yang mulai beraura membunuh kearah Ishida.

"itu,,,,itu..." ya! Tentu saja Ishida tidak bisa menjawab karena jika dia menjawab salah kira kalau Ichigo itu Orihime maka dia pasti akan dibully oleh Ichigo satu semester penuh, karen selama ini ketika Ichigo menggoda Ishida untuk mendekati Orihime dia sok-sokan tidak mau dan akhirnya malah begini...

"ta..tapi tunggu!" Ishida terlihat sangat tersiksa saat dikeroyok para fans Ichigo, namun Ichigo tidak ikutan dan masuk kedalam kelas

-orange-

"ahhh, akhirnya aku bisa duduk..." gunamnya sambil menghayati tempat duduk yang telah mengobati pegalnya

"oy Ichigo!" tepukan Rukia pada pundak Ichigo membuatnya sedikit kaget, namun karena penasaran Ichigo pun menunggu apa yan akan Rukia katakan

"bagaimana keadaan Orihime-chan!? Apa sudah membaik!? Aku minta maaf Ichigo kemarin aku malah menitipkannya pada Ishida"

"oh Inoue ya? Dia tidak apa-apa sekarang dia sedang bermalas-malasan dikasur sambil membaca komik"

"kebohonganmu mudah sekali ditebak ya!?" balasnya dengan senyum.

"hey, Ichigo kenapa kau tidak pernah menceritakan Orihime kepadaku? Apa sebenarnya yang kau takutkan?"

"haaah? Apa maksudmu?" balas Ichigo yang mulai tertarik dengan perbincangan ini

"a-apa!? Kau tidak tahu? Pantas saja..." ucapan Rukia makin membuat Ichigo bingung sejadi-jadinya

KRING KRING

Karena mendengar bel Rukia pun kembali duduk ke kursinya dan meninggalkan Ichigo dengan penuh pertanyaan

"apa maksudnya tadi?" pertanyaan itu sekejap hilang ketika melihat Ishida yang babak belur itu masuk kekelas

"Oy, kacamata kau kenapa?"

"diam..." mendengar itu Ichigo hanya cekikikan sendiri. Pelajaran pun dimulai namun Ichigo hanya melihat kearah jendela dan tidak memperhatikan, namun entah mengapa setiap menjelang ujian dia selalu dapat mencapai nilai yang terbilang tinggi walaupun dengan sikap pemalas dan hobinya main game yang bahkan selalu lupa waktu.

"hey, kurosaki-san apa kau apa yang kau lakukan dari tadi hah?" ucap Mayuri-sensei yang sedang menerangkan

"haah? Tidak, aku tidak melakukan apapun aku hanya melamun saja"

" ITU SAMA SAJA! SEKARANG KEDEPAN DAN JELASKAN BAGAIMANA CARA MENGERJAKAN INI!" ucapan gurunya itu pun membuat Ichigo ke depan dan segera menerima kapur yang diasongkan oleh gurunya.

" baiklah kita mulai dari sini...ke...sini...lalu...ah! selesai!" Ichigo pun duduk ke kursinya kembali, namun mayuri masih memandangnya dengan tatapan yang masih kesal

'dasar anak itu sombong seperti biasanya! Rasanya aku ingin membedahnya untuk melihat isi kepalanya' batinya sambil mulai memalingkan wajahnya ke papan tulis, dan betapa kagetnya dia saat dia mencerna hasil tulisan Ichigo didepan

"ini...ini...sempurna..." para murid pun ikut kaget melihat Mayuri-sensei tercengang kagum tidak seperti biasanya. Tanpa sadar dia meneteskan air matanya dan mulai mengelapnya dengan tisu.

"ya ampun Ichigo kau memang paling hebat!" ucap Kira salah satu teman yang duduk di depannya

"HEI! Kurosaki bagaimana kau melakukannya? Hah? Jangan-jangan ada buku di otakmu" ucap Hisagi teman sebelah bangkunya sambil menggodanya

"Cih, ini hanya masalah konsep-masalah konsep, dan kalau kalian berdua tidak mempelajari konsep fisika ini kalian bisa tidak tidak lulus!" mendengar hal itu kedua temannya terlihat kaget sejadinya

"tolong Kurosaki ajari kami!" ucap Hisagi

"benar kami tidak akan bisa kalau tanpamu!" tambah Kira

"eehh..." Ichigo terlihat bingung dengan jawabannya yang akan dinanti kedua temannya itu namun seketika..

"sebenarnya...aku belajar banyak dari Ishida jadi kalian ganggu saja dia!" mendengar hal itu mereka berdua segera beranjak ke meja Ishida yang sedang diam namun karena ada mereka mendadak Ishida ribet sendiri.

"akhirnya dunia tenteram..." keadaan kelas masih agar absurd semetara Ishida kewalahan menanggapi kedua temannya sementara Mayuri masih menghayati jawaban Ichigo yang sebenarnya biasa-biasa saja

"aku akan...membedahnya...aku...akan membedahnya!" ucap Mayuri dengan mata yang masih berlinangan air mata yang membuat topengnyadibanjiri air

"tidak...aku bilang tidak!" namun Ishida juga kewalahan menanggapi kedua temannya tadi dan Ichigo masih bersantai

"SEMUA HARAP TENANG!" ucap seorang murid yang duduk di barisan tengah, dengan wajah yang cool dan kalem disertai rambut putih indahnya itu. Seketika itu semuanya menjadi diam

"oy! Kalian semua kalian ini mau belajar atau mau bersandiwara komedi!? Sekarang sebagai hukumannya kalian bersihkan KELAS!" mendengar itu semua dengan cepatnya menggapai alat bersih-bersih supaya tidak dimarahi sang ketua kelas

"cih! Anak pendek itu mengganggu sekali!" gunam Mayuri

"anda juga pak!" mendengar hal itu Mayuri kaget, namun karena diteriaki dia segera ikut membersihkan kelas

"ya ampun...Toshiro sangat menakutkan sekali..." gunam Ichigo yang bersembunyi di belakang kursinya.

-orange

Bel istirahat pun berkumandang dan semua murid berhamburan kemana-mana mulai dari kantin,lapangan,lorong sekolah,dan salah satunya atap sekolah, tempat dimana Ichigo senang berdiam diatas sana

"hahaha! Game ini sangat menyenangkan! Untung saja Renji sakit dengan begitu aku dapat memainkannya dengan ria hahaha" ujarnya yang sedang keasikan main game, sampai-sampai dia lupa makanannya tidak dihabiskannya. Namun tanpa dia sadari seseorang datang dari pintu.

"entah mengapa aku senang sekali bermain game, mungkin tidak ada penggangu menyebalkan lagi!" gunamnya, namun tiba-tiba badannya digusur seseorang

"hn?" Ichigo terlihat masih mencerna sesuatu yang terjadi padanya dengan pandangan bingung

"dasar kau ini mentang-mentang tidak ada Orihime jadi seenaknya!" ucap seorang perembuan dengan gaya rambut spike dengan rambut biru tuanya, sambil mengambil PSP milik ichigo

"Grrrr, tidak Inoue sekarang kau...Tatsuki!" geramnya sambil mencoba mengambil kembali PSPnya dari tangan Tatsuki

"hosh...entah mengapa Orihime sangat sabar dan sangat lembut denganmu, pasti bukan karena alasan maid saja."

"diam! Kembalikan!"

"tidak"

"kembalikan!"

"tidak!"

"dasar! Wanita tua yang keras kepala berpikiran kosong yang tomboi dan tidak bisa lembut sedikit pun berat badan sangat berat dan juga dada yang-" sebelum menyelesaikan kata-katanya Ichigo sudah ditendang dengan sangat kuat sampai-sampai dia terpental dan membentur pagar besi

"ohok...ohok...dan...galak...juga...kejam..dan...AKHKK!" bukannya kehabisan akal membuat Ichigo diam dia melempar PSP Ichigo kearahnya.

"DIAM! Aku tidak habis pikir denganmu, dari dulu masih saja begitu" untuk sedikit Info dia dengan Ichigo sudah berteman sejak SD hingga saat ini sehingga bagi ichigo tendangan tadi serasa seperti jabat tangan biasa.

"ASYIK! Saatnya main" ucapnya dengan kondisi yang bahkan terlihat tanpa ada goresan luka dan segera memojok untuk main

"hey...ke..kemana lukamu tadi!?" namun pertanyaan tadi tidak membuat Ichigo menggerakan mulutnya sesentipun

"bagus sekali...sepertinya kau mau titendang lagi..." ucapnya, dengan persimpangan merah yang terlihat didahinya

"ngomong-ngomong, apa yang membawamu kemari? Biasanya kalau emosimu naik saat bertemu denganku kau pasti ada masalah yang ingin kau katakan padaku. Benarkan?" setelah mendengar hal itu muka Tatsuki seketika memerah mendengar perkataan Ichigo

"jadi apa yang akan kau katakan? Aku siap mendengarkan..." anginpun mulai menghembus menembuat poni masing-masing dari mereka terurai.

BERSAMBUNG...

A/N : Yo minna-san! Bagaimana ceritanya absurd kan? Pasti karena berhubung ini bergendre Parody sengaja Author masukan sedikit ke bumbu absurd supaya lebih menyegarkan, kalo memang denagn begini malah jadi kurang seru sih tolong di maklumi ya..., author juga manusia yang tidak sempurnya *alay amat sih. Ok seperti biasa tolong direviews ya semua! Karena reviews kalian membuat fict saya lebih indah dan juga sertakan kritik dan saran ya! Arigatou gozaimas~~


	6. Sekuat apa benturan itu?

Dear Maid!

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

Warning :

Ichigo mengeryitkan dahinya melihat temannya berwajah merah begitu, jarang jarang Tatsuki seperti orang bingung. Walaupun dia memang mempesona namun sikap tomboinya tidak pernah menunjukan wajah bodoh seperti itu.

"hei...kau janji tidak akan bilang siapa-siapa!?" ucap Tatsuki dengan sedikit lantang sambil membuang mukanya.

"oy..oy cepatlah bicara sebentar lagi masuk lho!"

"ba...baiklah kau janji..akan-"

"dah!" tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Tatsuki,Ichigo pergi begitu saja namun Tatsuki segera memegang salah satu kaki Ichigo dengan erat

"hei! Bodoh dengarkan aku dulu!" Tatsuki pun menarik kaki Ichigo dan mengikatnya pada tambang ke sebuah tiang yang membuat Ichigo tidak bisa bergerak

"baiklah! Apa yang mau kau katakan cepat!" ucap Ichigo sambil meronta-ronta saat diikat. Tatsuki pun mulai menghela nafas dan segera mulai mencurahkan isi hatinya pada temannya itu

"begini Ichigo...aku lihat dari dulu kau selalu akrab dengan Ishida-kun jadi..jadi.." mulai dari sini ichigo mulai menangkap maksud dari perkataan Tatsuki ini.

"jangan! Jangan katakan kalau aku berpacaran dengan Ishida! Itu menjijikan jadi hen-" kata-kata Ichigo terhenti karena hantaman dari tangan tatsuki

"Hentikan itu! Bukan itu yang ingin ku katakan dan itu memang menjijikan jadi hentika!" Ichigo yang terlihat lemas pun hanya bisa merasakan sakit dalam ikatan tali tambang yang mengikatnya.

"dengar..! yang ingin ku katakan hanya...ummm hanya..ba..bagaiman kau bisa dekat dengannya? Maksudku lihatlah kau dengannya selama ini terlihat akrab dan...aku sedikit cemburu..dan-" kata-kata Tatsuki terhenti melihat Ichigo yang memandanginya dengan pandangan curiga yang aneh.

"hooo..jangan-jangan kau suka pada Ishida! Akhhhh-" kata-katanya terhenti lagi karena pukulan dari Tatsuki

"BA...BAKA! JANGAN KERAS-KERAAASS!" ucap Tatsuki yang terlihat wajahnya sangat merah karena ucapan Ichigo tadi

"Dasar! Baka..baka..baka" sahutnya sambil memukul mukul Ichigo yang sedang terbujur kaku di tanah dengan kedua kanya yang mengunci pinggang Ichigo namun Ichigo hanya bisa pasrah mendapat hantaman dari Tatsuki yang sangat keras.

"Hei Kurosaki apa kau punya..." sontak Ishida yang tidak sengaja melihat keadaan Ichigo dan Tatsuki itu menganga tidak percaya.

"ISHIDA TOLONG AKU!" ucap Ichigo yang sudah bonyok pada Ishida.

"maaf mengganggu.." balas Ishida sambil menutup pintu dengan agak kerasnya.

"Gyahh! Dasar Kacamata! Dia memang tidak pernah tau apa itu solidaritas..." entah mengapa Tatsuki pun berhenti memukul Ichigo saat Ishida datang namun ada hal yang membuat Ichigo sangat kaget dari keadaan Tatsuki sekarang ...

"TIDAK! DIA MELIHATKU!"

DUARRRR!

Pukulan Tatsuki tadi membuat lantai atas membuat cekungan kebawah yang ditengahnya ada Ichigo yang sudah ompong dan bonyok itu. Dari hal ini Ichigo sadar kalau marah seseorang tidak menakutkan namun malunya orang yang sangat menakutkan! Salah satunya adalah sorang Tatsuki Arisawa.

"AHH! Ichigo! Apa yang terjadi! Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu" ucap Tatsuki sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh temannya yang terkujur kaku itu

'itu kau brengsek,,,,' batinnya. Namun perlahan kesadaran Ichigo pun hilang.

-orange-

"hosh...hosh dimana aku.." terlihat Ichigo sedang berlari diantara lorong yang gelap yang penerangannya hanya beberapa obor

"sial..teman-temanku, keluargaku..." perlahan dia mengambil sebuah liontin yang gambarnya berisi teman-temannya

"Renji...Rukia...Ishida..." dengan penuh penghayatan dia memandangi gambar teman-temannya itu sambil bersandar pada tembok

"...Yuzu...Karin..."

"...Toshir...Shirokiba.."dia masih melihat satu demi satu temannya..hah tunggu?!

"...Ritsu...Ayame...Kimimaki...ryuu...Apollo..Jin...HEI! MEREKA BUKAN TEMANKU!"

"HAH!?" Ichigo yang sedang berada dalam tempat tidur di UKS terlihat sangat Syok dengan yang terjadi dalam mimpinya

"hmm...tadi aku mimpi apa ya? Ahhh masa bodo, tunggu mengapa aku ada di UKS!?" ucapnya. Namun pandangannya terfokus pada seorang pemuda yang sedang bersandar ditembok

"dasar putri tidur! Akhirnya kau bangun juga atau mungkin kau sengaja pingsan agar bisa membolos sekolah hah!?" ujar seorang pemuda berpostur tinggi dengan rambut pirang yang poninya miring itu.

"oh ternyata kau Shinji-san! Kukira kau Sakanade!" ujarnya sambil menghela nafas

"sakanade? Siapa itu? Kau ini memang senang sekali berhayal yang aneh aneh yah?" Shinji pun mendekati Ichigo. Sambil meraih kursi dia pun segera menempatkan kursinya dan menduduki kursi itu.

"kudengar kau babak belur diatas sana? Memang siapa yang melawanmu?" tanyanya. Namun Ichigo hanya diam tidak merespon

"hey!? Ada apa jika memang terjadi sesuatu bilang saja padaku aku akan-"

"apa Shinji-san? Maaf kukira tadi kau tidak bicara padaku jadi aku.."ucapnya sambil menengok kekiri-kanan lalu melihat Shinji. dengan cepat Shinji pun mengapit kepala Ichigo dengan Sikunya

"kau pikir aku gila haahh!? Bisa-bisanya kau bilang aku berbicara dengan siapa! Kau pikir aku ini gila haahh!?"

"akhhh...hey aku tidak sengaja aku! Soalnya aku dengar akhir-akhir ini kau senang ngobrol dengan bangku guru jadi kupikir kau bicara dengan selimutku!—akhhhh" Shinji semakin menguatkan apitannya karena kesal

"oy..oy! kalian berdua cukup! Mau aku suruh kalian bersih bersih haah!?" bentak Hitsugaya pada mereka berdua

"Oy! Pendek diamlah! Lagi pula kau tidak akan bisa menghukumku aku seniormu da aku tingg—" kata-kata Shinji terhenti melihat aura membunuh dari Toshiro dia pun segera menggapai pel dan mulai mengepel lorong sekolah

"ya ampun, walaupun dia senior memang menyebal juga kalau begitu. Hei Ichigo bagai mana perasaanmu sekarang?" ucap Hitsugaya pada Ichigo yang masih tidak percaya kedaaan tadi.

"yah..aku sudah baikan.."

"tapi apa kau ingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya?"

"entahlah...aku lupa-lupa ingat akan yang terjadi saat istirahat, tapi aku mengingat sesuatu tentang Ishida...dan wanita yang malu...entahlah kepala ku terbentur cukup keras aku jadi lupa hal-hal penting"

"Begitu ya, baiklah! Akan ku selidiki Ishida nanti kau tetaplah disini seseorang akan menjemputmu karena sekarang ada hal penting yang harus ku kerjakan" Hitsugaya pun meninggalakan Ichigo di UKS dan langsung pergi

"seseorang?" Ichigo makin bertanya-tanya siapa dia, namun tidak lama kemudian terdengar langkah kaki dari arah lorong yang sangat tergesa-gesa

"Permisi, Ichigo-sama? Kau disini?" Orihime...Itulah yang dipikirkan Ichigo pertama dan benar saja dialah yang datang

"Ichigo-sama...Ichigo-sama anda tidak apa-apa? Kudengar dari Arisawa-san anda terluka karena sesuatu! Ichigo-sama maafkan saya karena tidak datang kemari seharusnya saya..saya"

"Tentu tidak akan ku maafkan.."ucapan Ichigo membuat Pandangan Orihime menjadi bingung karena pernyataan Ichigo tadi

"aku tidak akan memaafkanmu karena melanggar perintahku untuk diam dirumah haah!? Kau tidak baca pesanku!?" ucap Ichigo dengan nada tinggi

"..maafkan saya tuan tapi tuan lebih penting ketimbang saya"

"tapi tetap saja! Walaupun kau kemari kondisimu tetap lemaskan!?" Ichigo pun menyambar tangan Orihime.

"Lihat !? kau tidak lihat kalau tanganmu gemetar?" dia pun melepas tangan Orihime dan menarik kepalanya

"kau tidak lihat matamu yang pucat ini hahh!?"

"maaf tuan tapi tetap saja prioritas saya anda" ucapnya sambil mengangkat kepalanya. Walaupun nada bicaranya 'masih' sedingin es namun suhu tubuhnya masih panas.

"cih kau ini" Ichigo segera beranjak dari kasur dan dengan spontan mengangkat tubuh Orihime

"Ichigo-sama! Apa yang anda lakukan!? Tubuh anda masih lemah...Ichigo-sama?" ucap Orihime namun Ichigo hanya menghiraukan kata-kata Orihime dan membawanya keluar sambil berlari

"jangan meremehkanku Inoue! Aku tidak lemah seperti kau!" Orihime hanya bisa menuruti keinginan Ichigo yaitu memangkunya. Namun Orihime tau kalau sebenarnya Ichigo hanya ingin menunjukan kalau dia baik-baik saja. Sudah biasa bagi Orihime melihat kelakuan Ichigo yang aneh-aneh dan tau apa dari kelakuan anehnya.

"ayo senior! Kau bilang kau tinggi cepat bersihkan dinding lantai 4 sekarang!" ucap Hitsugaya pada Shinji yang dalam keadaan berada di permukaan dinding lantai 4 yang hanya menggunakan tali karena perintah Hitsugaya yang mutlak

"Cih sial! Menyedihkan sekali aku ini" gunamnya sambil menangis juga sambil mengelap-elap dinding tersebut.

"hn? Bukankah itu Orihime-chan dan Ichigo? Hahaha dia beruntung punya maid yang mau menjemputnya" ujar Shinji sambil senyum-senyum dari atas gedung.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN SENPAI! CEPAT LANJUTKAN PEKERJAANMU!" mendengar hal itu Shinji segera melanjutkan bersih-bersihnya

-Orange-

"ya ampun, ya ampun apa yang kau lakuakan!" tanya Ichigo pada Orihime, Ichigo marah karena sadar kalau semua perabotan, ruang tengah, dan bahkan kamarnya sudah bersih. Padahal dia sudah berpesan untuk tidak membersihkan apapun

"maaf Ichigo-sama, namun sudah tugasku melakukan semua ini" balasnya dengan nada dingin dan ekspresi datar.

"Yah...sudahlah Inoue! Buatkan aku sukiyaki! Aku lapar!" ucapnya yang masuk sambil membuang jaketnya ke sembarang tempat.

"baiklah Ichigo-sama" ucapnya sambil mengambil jaket Ichigo.

Sementara itu

"bagaimana ini! Ishida-kun melihatku dengan pose itu dengan Ichigo! Kalau begini bagaimana aku berhadapan dengan Ishida-kun!? Huaa bagaimana ini!?" keluh Tatsuki yang sedang memeluk bantal dikamarnya. yah..sementara Tatsuki masih 'baper' sendiri karena Ishida. Lebih baik kita tunggu kisah selanjutnya..

BERSAMBUNG...


	7. Liburan?

Dear Maid!

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

Warning : Untuk fict kali ini saya sengaja bikin pendek supaya lebih mudah mengekspresikan imajinasi saya biar lebih efektif. mohon dimaklumi ya~~

Hari ini adalah hari libur, dan juga merupakan hari kemerdekaan-ku, yahh walaupun aku masih diperlakukan bak narapidana. Tapi setidaknya aku bisa ketempat dimana aku dapat melupakan masalah 'maid'ini"

"Ichigo-sama anda yakin tidak akan pulang? Jika begitu saya tidak akan memasak, supaya uang bulanan anda awet tuan." Ucap Orihime yang sedang memandangi pusat game centre yang berada didepannya.

"tenang saja Inoue! Lagi pula semua uang bulanan sudah ada ditanganku sekarang. Dan akan ku gunakan untuk bertaruh! Wahahaha—"

BUAGH!

"Ichigo-sama saya akan meninggalkanmu 20.000 yen saja untuk anda. Pakai sebijaknya ichigo-sama" balas Orihime yang baru saja menghajar Ichigo. Ichigo yang tersungkur jatuh dengan kepala pusing hanya bisa mengangguk.

Game centre, sebuah tempat dimana waktu hanyalah penghambat. Disini tidak ada yang peduli kalau gempa,tsunami,hujan meteor karena disini mau tidak mau mereka harus menaikan pangkat atau mungkin level game yang mereka mainkan. Begitu pula si Ichigo ini, dia bisa tinggal disini 3 hari 3 malam!, maka dari itu jika sudah benar-benar kelewatan Orihime akan datang dan menyeretnya pulang. Begitulah Ichigo...

"cih...si Inoue itu benar-benar tidak tahu malu! Masa dia hanya menyisakan uang 20.000 yen saja!? Kau pikir aku ini anak SD!?" ucapnya sambil mengelus-elus pipinya yang sakit. Di sana dia berjalan menuju suatu ruangan meninggalkan tempat orang berlalu lalang. Disini tempat game centernya berbeda dari yang lain! Disini lebih seperti mall saat masuk. karena banyak sekali orang yang berlalu lalang, digame center ini disediakan fasilitas eskalator,lift, bar, bahkan tempat menginap! Biasanya digunakan untuk yang turnamen. Berhubung game centre ini bertingkat 4 lantai, tidak aneh jika ada fasilitas-fasilitas seperti itu. Untuk tempat main game, disini disediakan 400 tempat gaming yang terletak pada masing-masing lantai dengan game-game berbeda, saat masuk pada salah satu pintu game yang ada hanya 1 saja, jadi untuk main game yang lain harus pindah ke pintu lain.

"ya..ampun dimana si kacamata dan si botak itu?" geram Ichigo sambil melihat jam. Tidak lama kemudian ponsel Ichigo bergetar, diapun segera mengangkat ponselnya.

"yah? Hallo? Dengan Ichigo"

" _Kurosaki tunggu kami sebentar, aku dan madarame-san sedang ada urusan penting!" terdengar suara Ishida di telpon dengan nada sedikit panik._

"HAHH!? Urusan apa!? Hey kacamata! Bawa si botak kemari beserta yang lain kau dengar!?"

" _tapi Kurosaki kau tidak mengerti"_

"tidak ada tapi-tapi! KEMARI! Dan bawa si botak!" Ichigo pun segera menutup telponnya.

"ya ampun! Dia pasti sedang mencari Kacamatanya! Si bodoh itu kalau sedang turnamen malah jadi makin bodoh!"

2580 detik kemudian...

"Ichigo! Apa turnamen sudah mulai!?" Ishida yang tiba-tiba datang membuat Ichigo yang tengah tertidur bangun

"ahh...apa!?" balasnya yang masih agak belum sadar. Namun perlahan ia menyadari kalau si Ishida itu tidak membawa Ikkaku.

"Hey bodoh! Dimana sibotak!?" bentaknya sambil menunjuk Ishida

"haahh? Haahh! Tadi dia disini! Aku yakin aku membawanya tadi!" bantah nya sambil kebingunngan

"cih.." tanpa kata-kata lagi Ichigo pergi keluar ke arah parkiran mobil. Seperti sudah biasa Ichigo membuka bagasi mobil sedan hitam milik Ishida, dan melihat isinya

"yo! Ikkaku sepertinya kau senang didalam?" tanya Ichigo pada Ikkaku yang sedang meronta-ronta dalam keadaan terikat dan disumpal

"Haahh! Sial si Ishida itu!" Ucap Ikkaku saat Ichigo membuak mulutnya yang tersumpal itu.

"yahh..dan dia lupa mengunci pintu.." mereka pun berjalan bersama setelah Ichigo menutup bagasi dan mengunci mobil Ishida dengan kunci yang ia kira akan berguna

"bagaimana 'lagi' cara ia membawamu?" tanay Ichigo dengan pandangan santai

"akhhh, aku sudah tidak tahan pertama dia panik tanpa alasan sambil berteriak dimana kacamatanya! Padahal dia masih menggunakannya, dan pada saat aku mengingatkan dia bilang itu hanya Ilusi. Kemudian tanpa alasan dia membekapku sambil berteriak maling padaku..dan kemudian aku dibebaskan olehmu.." jelas Ikkaku dengan penuh emosi saat menjelaskan. Ichigo hanya mengangguk biasa karena sudah biasa melihat Ishida lebih bodoh dari dia saat turnamen. Yah! Didunia ini tdak ada yang membuatnya panik selain turnamen game. Karena kepanikannya dia sampai bertingkah begitu

"yahh itu lebih baik ketimbang turnamen saat itu, dia membawamu ke Osaka dengan helikopter pribadinya dan menurunkanmu di tengah dsa entah berantah"

"hiks...jangan bahas itu! Aku tidak mau mengingat Insiden kerbau tua yang mengikutiku itu!" balasnya dengan penuh emosi dengan air mata yang berlinang seperti air terjun.

-orange-

Yah kita tinggalkan dulu mereka dengan gamenya, dan kita pindah ke dunia perempuan.

Di apartemen Ichigo, Orihime terlihat dengan rajin membersihkan semua barang dengan semangat namun masih dengan wajah yang datar-datar saja. Mencuci baju...mencuci piring...menjemur baju...mebersihkan kamar Ichigo...menyetrika semua baju...mungkin terdengar sangat beratkan? Tapi sungguh Orihime selalu menggunakan cara berbeda saat melakukan hal hal tersebut. sehingga membuatnya menjadi maid super!

"yah..akhirnya selesai.." buka mainkan? Semua pekerjaan selesai selama 30..menit...,yah semua bisa terjadi di fanfict ini.

TING TONG TING TONG

"sebentar.." Orihime pun segera menghampiri pintu untuk melihat siapa yang datang mengunjungi apartemen Ichigo.

"Oh! Rukia-san, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Orihime pada Rukia.

"oh tidak Orihime-chan, aku kemari mengajakmu kesuatu tempat.."

"suatu..tempat?" Orihime memiringkan kepalanya dan Rukia mengangguk dengan semangat.

"yah ayo kita pergi keluar, aku tahu Ichigo sedang ada Turnamen oleh karena itu aku akan mengajakmu _hangout_!, Tatsuki-chan dan Lisa-san ada dibawah! Ayo Orihime kau juga butuh sedikit refresing kan?" ucap Rukia dengan senang

"emm, begini Rukia-san bukannya saya tidak mau namun ada beberapa hal yang harus saya lakukan..." kata-kata Orihime terhenti oleh rukia yang memegangi tangannya.  
"ayolah Orihime, kami kemari karena tahu kalau kau selalu sendiri di apartemen ini dan hanya bisa menunggu sibodoh pulang. Kau mungkin jarang pergi-pergi bukan? Tapi sebaiknya kita pergi keluar! Lagipula kau juga tidak mau merasakan hal ini lebih lama lagi bukan?" yah Orihime sedang terpojok, tapi bukan karena kata-kata Rukia melainkan karena keinginan Rukia untuk membuatnya senang yang ia hargai.

"ummmm, bagaimana yah...Ichigo-sama menyuruhku merekamkan film di tv dan akan mulai nanti jam 10.30 jadi aku..haru—" dengan cepat Rukia mengambil ponselnya dan mulai menelpon seseorang.

"hallo Ichigo! Aku bawa Orihime bersamaku! Dia harus merasakan apa itu liburan!"

" _apa!? Tidak! Sebentar lagi Bleach akan mulai! Dan aku menyuruhnya untuk mere—"_ kata-kata Ichigo terputus karena Rukia menutup telponnya

"baiklah Orihime ayo!" dengan cepat Rukia menarik Orihime

"ahh? Baiklah"diapun segera mengikuti Rukia setelah mengunci pintu.

"tapi Rukia-san, apa tidak apa saya menggunakan baju maid?"

"tenanglah Orihime! Aku sudah membawa baju dimobilku, kau tinggal memilih mau yang mana" ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Orihime terlihat cemas namun dia agak sedih tapi gembira, karena dia sadar seseorangs edang mencoba membuatnya bahagia dan dia sangat menghargai maksud dari Rukai tersebut.

'terimakasih...Rukia-san' Batin Orihime

BERSAMBUNG...

A/N: yahh, saya pernah berfikir untuk menyelesaikan fict ini di chapter 10 namun ternyata chapter 7 saja baru segini, tapi berhubung saya masih berfikir apa chapter ini menjadi penentuan antara Orihime sama Ichigo yang 'terpisah'

Saya pikir ini cocok jadi ending tapi batin sama pikiran saya beda pendapat. Batin saya bilang untuk melanjutkan tapi pikiran saya mulai mogok berfikir beberapa moment. Mungkin segitu dulu untuk pemberitahuan lebih lanjut nanti saya umumkan di chapter 8-9 aja yah...(budayakan mereviews)


	8. Masa lalu?

Dear Maid!

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

Warning : Untuk fict kali ini saya sengaja bikin pendek supaya lebih mudah mengekspresikan imajinasi saya biar lebih efektif. mohon dimaklumi ya~~

"Ishida! Kau jaga B! Iya kau! Jangan hanya mengikuti sibotak itu!" ucap Ichigo pada layar gamenya dengan penuh emosi dan semangat

"HEI! ICHIGO KITA CUMA BERTIGA! JANGAN MATI!" balas Ikkaku pada Ichigo

"Tentu saja! Semua orang membutuhkanku! Ayooo majuuu..dan ISHIDA! JANGAN MENGIKUTIKU BRENGSEK! KEMBALI KE B! MEREKA PASANG BOM!"

"tunggu Kurosaki! Orang yang bersandar itu sangat mencurigakan itu harus kutebas!" ucapnya dengan character gamenya sang sedang menusuk nusuk ke arah orang yang sudah...mati..itu-_-

"HEY KACAMATA! DIA SUDAH MATI KAU TIDAK USAH PEDULIKAN DIA! Kembali ke B!"

"tenang Ichigo aku di B!" balas Ikkaku pada Ichigo melalui mic pada heatsetnya

"yosh! Win tinggal 1 win lagi!" seru Ichigo

"ANJ####NG, aku tertembak! Dasar G####B####K! S####T####N!" kelakuan Ikkaku itu membuat ichigo dan beberapa orang lainnya terheran-heran

"hhmmm, mas? Itu temannya?" tanya salah satu orang disebelah Ichigo

"bukan" ucap Ichigo singkat, sementara Ishida tengah sibuk sendiri menjahit...menjahit? ya! Menjahit! Disituasi seperti ini dia akan melakukan tindakan absurd namun..

YOU WIN!

"a..apa!? KITA MENANG!" ucap Ichigo kegirangan sambil berjoget-joget namun masih agak bingung, namun setelah melihat layar ternyata Ishida lah yang memenangkan pertandingan

"BAGUS KACAMATA! Kita bisa memang karena kau mendefuse bomnya!" ucap Ichigo sambil memberi jempol pada Ishida, Ishida mulai normal kembali karena kebetulan turnamen sudah selesai dan mulai bertingkah layaknya seorang Ishida yang normal.

"HAHAHA RASAKAN KAU S#T*(N! KALIAN MEMANG TIM AN*&*^GG WAHHAHA-akhh!" kepala Ikkaku seketika benjol menerimapukulan dari Ichigo

"dasar kau ini...kalau kau berbicara pikirkan dulu dasar BOTAK! Kalau begini terus, penulis akan sulit menulis!"

"ehh? Apa maksudmu?"

Beginilah suasana kemenangan dari Clan IstrawberryStarl(nickname hasil pemikian author) yang beranggota 4 orang namun karena Renji sakit maka jadi 3 orang. Mereka baru-baru ini Ikut kompetisi game Po*nt Bl*nk yang baru-baru ini mengadakan kompetensi se-jepang! Dan tim Ichigo masuk ke semi final yang akan dilakukan seminggu lagi!

"fiuh, akhirnya kita berhasil maju ke semi final! Walaupun tanpa Renji-san" ucap ishida yang sudah waras

"hmmm! Kita memang tim terhebat didunia!" balas Ikkaku, namun langkah mereka berdua terhenti melihat Ichigo terhenti sambil memandang seseorang

"dia!?"

"hallo! Team Ichigo!" sapa seorang dengan tubuh besar dan tambak blasteran jepang dan mexico!

"kau...nickname MexicoDedevilVgrandeeldiabloVdebalstodegillacuteesfullberrY itu bukan? Atau biasa disebut Sado!" ucap Ichigo sambil menunjuk ke arah pria dengan pakaian ala hawai beserta rekannya yang berdandan bak mafia

"hahahahahahahhahaha" dia pun tertawa dengan nada yang sedikit menghina

"hahahahahhahahahahahahaha" masih tertawa

"hahahahahahahhahahahahahahahh" dann...masih tertawa..

"hahahahhahhahahahhahahahahahahahha" OHHH ayolah! Apa masih lama!?

"pssst Ichigo, apa orang ini yang biasa kita sebut Sinterclaus?" bisik Ishida pada Ichigo

"ahahahha, kau bisa SAJA KACAMATA!" ucap Ichigo sambil menepuk pundak Ishida sedikit keras

"cukup! Tidak ada yang lucu disini!" lalu mengapa kau dari tadi tertawa!

"ya ampun aku tidak punya urusan denganmu Sado, ayo teman-teman kita pergi!" balas Ichigo tanpa menghiraukan Sado yang tengah berdiri didepanya, diikuti teman-temannya yang pergi mengikutinya.

"tunggu Ichigo! Kau lupa kalau sekarang adalah janji untuk duel permainan 'itu'?" ucap Sado dengan kata-kata yang sedikit ditekankan

"ternyata ingatanmu tidak payah untuk orang sepertimu yah..?"balas Ichigo sambil menyeringai, yang membuat kedua temannya bingung.

"baiklah Ichigo! Mau main!?" tanya sado dengan nada yang agak ditinggikan

"yahh..."

"baiklah aku tunggu dilantai 4!" dia dan kedua rekannya pun pergi meninggalkan Ichigo dan kedua teman-temannya

"Ichigo...memangnya apa game 'itu' itu?" tanya Ikkaku dengan wajah pucat, Ichigo pun membalikan wajahnya dengan padangan sera.

"itu..adalah..." kedua teamnya semakin penasaran sampai-sampai sulit menelan ludah

"itu adalah..."

'pasti game dengan RPG yang sulit' batin Ishida

'pasti itu game perang hardcore!' batin Ikakku

"Lets Catch STRAWBERRY!" kedua temannya tumbang mendengar kata-kata Ichigo tadi, dia Ichigo pun segera pergi kerah lift dengan wajah yang masih seram.

"ya..ampun aku tidak percaya Orihime-san bisa tahan dengan anak Itu..." ucap Ishida sambil membetulkan kemejanya dan rambutnya yang agak berantakan

"ya aku pikir begitu" ucap Ikkaku sambil membetulkan kemejanya dan rambu—yahh sudahlah kita akan pindah ke bagian Orihime!

-orange-

Dijalan para perempuan tengah asik bercerita ria dan bercanda ria sambil mendengarkan lagu klasik yang indah

"baiklah, Rukia-sama kita kemana lagi!?" tanya seorang sopir laki-laki namun agak...ladies?

"oh ya! Yumichika bawa kami ke ke relaxi centre" ucap Rukia sambil memakaikan syal dileher Orihime yang sudah memakai baju untuk hangout.

"baiklah Rukia-sama, lets-go~~" Yumichika pun menancap gas mobilnya dengan sedikit cepat sehingga membuat yang lain agak berpegangan dengan kuat. Namun tanpa mereka sadari mereka telah sampai didepan tempat relaxi. walaupun mereka semua berhambur kemana-mana kecuali Orihime yang matanya hanya sedikit shock saja.

"baiklah _ladies_...akan ku jemput kalian semua _one hour_ lagi.."ucap Yumichika yang lalu menancapkan gas mobilnya dan kembali kejalan

"ba..baiklah...mari kita masuk..." ucap Rukia sambil memegangi kepalanya yang masih pusing, apalagi Lisa! Yang duduk di kursi depan, kulitnya bahkan berubah menjadi pucat akibat cara berkendara yumichika yang sangat ekstrim.

"kalian duluan saja...aku akan mengangkut Lisa.." ucap Tatsuki yang sama pusingnya seperti Rukia.

"baiklah..aku serahkan padamu.." ucap Rukia yang masuk kedalam. Setelah memesan tempat tempat untuk empat orang namun dia masuk lebih dulu kedalam karena Lisa masih pusing dan jika tetap masuk bisa-bisa pingsan.

Pertama mereka dikerimbat oleh para pekerja yang sangat professional menggunakan shampoo, namun Orihime sempat mengatakan sesuatu pada pelayan yang sedang mengerimbat rambutnya, dan segera mengambil shampoo lain. Kemudian mereka dipijat refleksi oleh para pekerja yang mahir, Rukia sangat menikmati namun Orihime lebih dulu selesai dan menunggu Rukia di dalam ruangan pemandian air hangat yang khusus disediakan tempat itu.

Rukia pun datang dengan tertutpi handuk, Orihime sudah menunggu didalam kolam air panas yang menyegarkan itu. Rukia pun masuk untuk berendam di sebelah Orihime.

"hei Orihime"

"ya, ada apa Rukia-san?" ucapnya dengan pandangan yang yahh masih datar namun sopan.

"aku cuma penasaran saja, tapi apa yang kau bicarakan dengan pelayan tadi tentang shampoo? Dan mengapa kau duluan selesai saat di pijat? Memangnya sakit?" Orihime pun sedikit tertarik menjawab pertanyaan Rukia.

"Begini Rukia-san, bukannya saya tidak suka dengan pelayannan mereka hanya saja saya punya beberapa peraturan tentang menjaga diri.." Rukia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya karena bingung

"iya, pertama tadi shampoo yang mereka pakai terlalu banyak pewangi,memang itu bagus untuk rambut hanya saja saya tadi lebih suka yang alami dan meminta diganti dengan yang lebih alami, karena bagi maid seperti saya rambut kuat itu lebih bagus, karena saat saya akan memasak atau bahkan mengejar Ichigo-sama yang akan kabur akan lebih mudah" ucapnya dengan senyum hangat

"hooo, begitu...sepertinya aku juga harus mengikuti metode rambutmu, oh iya! Bagaimana dengan pijatan tadi?" ucapnya sambil memiringkan kepalanya lagi

"ohh, boleh saya akui pijatannya sangat enak, tapi jika terlalu lama bisa-bisa otot saya kaku dan nanti lemas karena saya tau nanti Ichigo-sama akan membawa beberapa kejutan tidak terduga untuk saya, oleh karena itu saya harus menajga stamina jika sewaktu-waku Ichigo-sama membutuhkan bantuan saya"

"wow, kau benar-benar sangat peduli pada si Ichigo ya?" ucap Rukia sambil menyiku dengan pelan lengan Orihime yang menandakan kalau Rukia berusaha menggoda Orihime.

"tentu saja! Saya adalah maidnya Ichigo-sama. Jika dia butuh saya maka akan saya bantu" ucapnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya keatas.

"Wow! Orihime! Kalau begini bisa-bisa kau lompat SMA ke KULIAH dengan cepat!" ucap Rukia sedikit bersemangat

"maaf, Rukia-san aku tidak bisa..." balas Orihime lembut, namun itu membuat Rukia sedikit bingung dan agak marah

"ke-kenapa? Apa karena Ichigo? Atau karena kau adalah Maid?! Walau begitu ukan berarti itu membuatmu menjadi terbatas kan Orihime..?" Orihime hanya bisa diam saat digoyang-goyangkan oleh Rukia

"se...benarnya Rukia-san, aku sudah luluh kuliah...sekarang tolong bisakah...anda menghentikan...goyangan.." mendengar itu Ruki membulatkan kedua matanya tidak percaya

"apa...kau bercanda..!?" penasaran Rukia semakin menjadi-jadi,dengan Orihime yang bahkan masih sepantaran dengan anak SMA kelas 2 tapi ternyata? Wow.

"hmmm, saya mendapatkan beasiswa dan berhasil lompat kelas dan masuk perguruan tinggi terfavorit,dan lulus dengan cepat.." ucap Orihime sambil mengangkat jarinya karena sedang menjelaskan.

'ya ampun...dia memang level yang lebih atas dariku...' batin Rukia sambil tersenyum tidak percaya.

"ahh...ini berarti kata-kata Misaki-san benar! Apa jangan-jangan hanya itu saja...?" gunam Rukia, namun ucapan Rukia tadi menarik perhatian Orihime

"ano...maaf Rukia-san, tapi apa maksud anda dengan kata Misaki-sama?" tanya Orihime sebagian

"ahh, tidak tidak, bukannya aku mau merahasiakannya tapi kalau aku ceritakan takutnya merusak suasana..jadi-"

"..anda sudah tahu tentang saya dari Misaki-sama kan?, semua yang dikatakan Misaki-sama betul" potong Orihime dengan senyum tulus. Sungguh tidak dapat dipercaya, itulah mungkin yang sedang dipikirkan Rukia, dia mungkin sudah tahu kalau Orihime tahu apa topik yang sedang ia bicarakan dan betapa percayanya Rukia masih bisa melihat Orihime tersenyum.

"Orihime!" dengan cepat Orihime dipeluk Oleh Rukia dengan erat

"tidak, apa-apa Rukia-san saya tidak keberatan menceritakannya jika anda memang penasaran, lagi pula senang berbagi cerita" Rukia pun mulai melepaskan pelukan dan melihat kearah Orihime

"baiklah..maaf ya Orihime" orihime hanya mengangguk ringan dengan senyum yang menempel diwajahnya

"dulu...saya...punya orang tua, saya juga punya seorang kakak yang sangat penting dan saya sayangi. Semua itu adalah hal yang berharga bagi saya, oh ya! Orangtua saya dan orang tua Ichigo-sama sudah berteman sejak waktu yang sangat lama, sehingga bagi saya Misaki-sama sudah seperti ibu kedua. Namun tuhan berkata lain, saat itu kami sedang liburan dilaut, dan tiba-tiba badai datang disertai topan yang tiba-tiba berada dekat kapal kami. Kami berhamburan kemana-mana tapi kakak saya memegangi saya dan melindungi saya dari potongan barang yang berterbangan kesana kemari. Saya sangat takut kehilangan keluarga saya tapi bencana itu tetap memisahkan saya dengan keluarga saya. Akhirnya kakak saya meninggalkan karena terluka oleh besi yang beterbangan sementara orang tua saya hilang dilaut. Selama 4 hari saya sendiri yang hidup terombang ambing sampai akhirnya sisa kapal yang saya naiki kelaparan,tidak bisa berfikir, takut, sedih dan saya hanya bisa makan-makanan yang tersisa dibagian kapal itu juga hanya sedikit sampai akhirnya saya ditemukan pihak pencari. Saya selamat, mendengar hal itu Misaki-sama datang ke ruamh sakit, dan segera memeluk saya. Disitu saya bersyukur karena masih ada orang yang saya sebut 'keluarga'. Akhirnya perusahaan keluarga kami ditutup karena tidak ada yang mengatur karena ayah saya tidak ditemukan. Selanjutnya Misaki-sama merawat saya hingga jenjang SMP karena tidak mau menyusahkan Misaki-sama saya belajar dengan sangat giat di asrama Kurosaki. Diasrama itu sebenarnya hanya untuk maid hanya saja karena saya tidak mau menyusahkan Misaki-sama dengan tinggal dirumahnya aku memilih tingga l di asrama Kurosaki. Walau begitu itu tidak membuat saya kesulitan belajar dengan sangat serius bahkan maid disana pun mendukung saya an ada juga yang membantu saya dan mendukung saya. Dan saya berhasil loncat kelas ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi dan tidak terduga oleh saya dan Misaki-sama. Saya loncat ke kelas 3 SMA, itu membuat saya semakin serius untuk target masuk ke perguruan tinggi. Walaupun baru saja masuk SMA saya suda rencanakan masuk ke perguruan tinggi terfavorit. Setiap hari saya dedikasikan untuk belajar, sampai akhirnya saya berhasil masuk ke perguruan tinggi favorit saya,dan tidak buth waktu lama untuk saya untuk lulus hanya sekitar 4,5 tahun, tapi karena wisuda harus menunggu semua mahasiswa lulus saya terdiam di mansion selama 6 bulan walau begitu saya ditunjuk langsung oleh pihak kampus untuk menjadi 'Ketua Kampus'. Setelah saya resmi lulus saya ditawarkan oleh Misaki-sama untuk bekerja menjadi Maid walau dia bilang saya masih bisa mendapat kerja yang layak. Namun saya sudah merasa cukup dan tidak ada hal untuk mengucapkan terimakasih pada Misaki-san selain mendedikasikan sisa hidupku sebagai Maid. Aku belajar dan berlatih dengan serius denagn belajar langsung dari Misaki-sama. Walaupun Misaki-sama selalu tidak serius, aku selalu mengangap kalau itu salah satu car tersembunyinya menyampaikan pelajaran, dan..dia mengajari ku kalau maid harus lebih banyak diam dan tersenyum yah begitulah.. oleh karena itu saya sangat bersyukur saya bisa hidup." Sepenggal Cerita Orihime itu membuat Rukia menunduk sambil meremas tangannya denganku.

"kau ini Orihime...kau bisa-bisanya teguh dan tetap bisa tersenyum setelah apa yang kau jalani..hiks...hiks..aku merasa kalau aku harus berusaha lebih baik, setelah mendengarkan ceritamu...maaf Orihime..aku...aku terbawa suasana. Sepertinya aku masih belum bisa besyukur akan hidupku..kalau ku pikir masih banyak hal yang aku sia-siakan" ucap Rukia sambil mengusap matanya.

"tentu saja tidak Rukia-san, anda adalah perempuan yang pintar juga cantik. Anda bisa bahkan akan lebih dari saya jika anda punya tekad dan niat. Lagi pula anda bukan orang yang menyia-nyiakan.." ucap Orihime sambil memeluk Rukia. Walau Rukia terlihat cengeng namun semua itu salah. Justru Rukia adalah orang yang tegas dan sigap karena dia berasal dari keluarga Kuchiki yang terkenal sangat tegas akan disiplin. Bisa dibayangkan jika Rukia yang Kuchiki begini, jadi bagaiman dengan orang lain?

"te..terimakasih Orihime...aku menghargai ucapanmu padaku..." ucapnya dengan wajah yang agak mendingan.

Tempat itu sunyi untuk sebentar. Orihime hanya bisa memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati air panas ini dan menunggu Rukia tenang.

"ternyata...itu lebih panjang dari yang diceritakan Misaki-san, aku hanya bisa bilang itu...itu kisah yang sangat sulit dipercaya oleh orang. Tapi aku percaya kau Orihime.." ucap Rukia pada Orihime

"Orihime.."

"ya?"

"kalau boleh aku tahu apa itu, ketua kampus?"

"oh itu, adalah pengatur sekaligus anggota dari kegiatan ekstra yang wajib diikuti oleh seluruh mahasiswa saat itu"

"haaahhh, maksudmu...wajib militer?!" balas Rukia tidak percaya lagi

"yaa...semacam itu.." ucap Orihime dengan senyuman lagi...

'ya ampun dia perempuan super...' batin Rukia dengan tertawa tidak percaya

'tapi ada satu orang 'lagi' yang membuat hidupku berwarna...' batin Rukia

'terimaksih Rukia-san, sudah mau mendengarkan ceritaku' batin Orihime

'Semoga kita bisa berteman terus...' batin Rukia dan Orihime. Keadaan pun kembali tenang dengan kedua gadis muda itu yang kembali menikmati air panas itu. Sementara itu...

"ahhhh, Lisa...ini adalah tempat pijat yang paling bagus..."

"yahh, kau benar Tatsuki" sementara itu kedua gadis ini yang meninggalkan keseruan didalam.

"heeii...kapan kita kedalam? Ini ke 35 kalinya aku tanyakan padamu..." ucap Tatsuki yang keenakan dipijat

"hmmm 5 menit lagii..." balas Lisa yang sedang keenakan juga

"baiklah..." ucap mereka berdua, oh dan cacatan pada akhirnay mereka tidak akan berendam...

BERSAMBUNG...

A/N: yosh! Bagaiman ceritanya minna-san? Sedih? Author harap sih sedih, soalnya author juga melibatkan perasaan pada chapter ini*yaaa alaynya kambuh. Ok, anyway tentang cerita ini yang akan beres chapter 10 auhtor dengan berat*lho? Kok berat ringan dong!* iya maksudnya ringan hati mengatakan kalau author punya beberapa kejutan untuk beberapa chapter kedepan! Lagian setelah author baca ulang semua chapter auhtor bilang pada diri author yang ganteng ini, waduh! Ini sih baru Orientasi!, kemudian author berfikir keras dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak buru-buru menyelesaikan fanfict ini dan biarkan mengalir bak air. Okey itu aja dulu dan untuk kejutan auhtor berencana pair UryuXArisawa ya walaupun jarang ada yang suka author Cuma bisa bilang selamat menikmati kepada yang suka pair ini! Satu lagi BUDAYAKAN REVIEWMU! Arigatou Gozaimasu.


	9. Mau main?

Dear Maid!

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

A/N : hallo minna-san sebelumnya author mau minta maaf untuk fanfict kemarin yang author bisa bilang kurang matang. Terutama pada cerita Orihime yang terkesan ngoceh, jadi mohon maaf sebelumnya karena author baru menyadari kesalahan di point itu.

Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Rukia. Dia hanya diam setelah pulang dari relaxi centre tadi. Sambil melamun dia tetap melihat kearah kaca mobil memikirkan sesuatu yang mengganjal.

"keluarga ya..?" gunam Rukia sambil menarik nafas berat. Sepertinya dia teringat kisah Orihime, tapi ada apa dengan 'keluarga'?

Sementara itu yang lain tertidur dimobil karena pijatan yang sangat mengenakan itu. Hari mulai sore, matahari mulai tenggelam. Akhirnya mobil berhenti di apartemen tempat kediaman Ichigo.

"terimakasih, Rukia-san. Semoga kalian semua sampai di tujuan selamat" ucap Orihime sambil membungkukan badannya.

"ah, tidak masalah Orihime. Kapan-kapan kita cari udara segar lagi ya?" balas Rukia sambil melampai ke arah Orihime. Mobil pun pergi, hanya kesunyian di gerbang masuknya apartemen. Suasana pun menjadi sepi hanya angin yang yang meniup pohon yang membuat sedikit keramaian...dan

"Rukia-san.."

"ohhh, ternyata kau sudah pulang ya..? sekarang kau harus tanggung jawab karena AKU KETINGGALAN BLEACH!" entah dari mana dia datang, tapi Ichigo mulai memecahkan kesunyian dengan berteriak bak tarzan

"tentu saja tidak tuan, andalah yang pergi begitu saja tanpa mengabariku, dan anda baru mengabariku saat rukia-san akan datang. Lagi pula mengapa anda tidak menontonnya saja secara streaming di game centre? Bukankah disana ada browser..?" balas Orihime dengan cara khasnya, yaitu dengan nada dingin dan wajah datarnya yang imut...

"apa? Tidak..aku...hey! benar juga ya..? kenapa tidak terfikirkan olehku..?" gunam Ichigo sambil menempelkan tangannya dengan wajah bingungnya.

"ngomong-ngomong tuan, anda mau kemana..?" balas Orihime tanpa melihat ke arah Ichigo.

"ooohh, aku akan ke game centre lagi! Tadi aku lupa kalau kaos kakiku aku hanya pakai sebelah...jadi aku pulan untuk memakai sebelahnya lagi jadi—" kata-kata Ichigo terhenti ketika melihat wajah Orihime sudah tampak agak cemberut dengan pandangan dingin.

"ke game centre..?" tegas Orihime

"benar" balas Ichigo sebari mengangkat telunjuknya keatas

"memangnya tuan lupa hari apa ini..?"

"emmm apa ya..? sabtu..?"

"ini hari minggu tuan..."

"hhaaaaahh?! Apa bedanya! Pokoknya aku akan ke game center! Walau kiamat sekali pun aku tidak bisa dicegah! Kali ini ada turnamen penting! Kalau kau mau memaksaku untuk tidak kesana kau harus melangkahi mayatku!" balas Ichigo sambil memelototi Orihime, namun Orihime hanya melihatnya dengan pandangan datar dan menarik nafas dengan dalam

"baiklah..." balas Orihime

"benarkah..?! YEYYY AKU AKAN—"

"hmmmmppp...hmmpppp"yahhh..beginilah keadaan Ichigo, dia di lakban dikamarnya dan diikat di kasurnya oleh maid tercintanya...ya walaupun keras tapi kalau tidak begini si bodoh itu akan menginap seminggu di game centre.

"akan saya buka ikatannya saat anda sudah tidur tuan" ucap Orihime sambil turun ke lantai bawah.

"puaahh! Sial kau INOUE! Kemarilah dan hadapi aku layaknya LELAKI!-akhhhhh" balas Ichigo yang membuang sumpalan mulutnya. Tapi sesuatu mengenai wajahnya hingga pingsan

"selamat malam tuan.." balas Orihime dengan pose sehabis melempar. Terlihat benda yang menempel wajah Ichigo tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah kaset film Bleach yang tayang tadi pagi. Sepertinya Orihime sengaja membelinya.

Malam yang panjang. Orihime pun segera masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Setelah berpakaian dia menuju kamarnya dan segera besandar di ranjangnya. Namun dia terlihat gelisah dan nampak tidak bisa tidur

"ya..ampun ada apa denganku..?" gunamnya. Diapun mengambil sesuatu di atas mejanya. Sambil memandangi foto dia mengarahkan dirinya ke arah jendela besar di kamarnya. Sambil memandangi foto itu dia mencengkramnya dengan erat.

"..." tanpa satu katapun dia ucapkan dia hanya diam sejenak dan memandangi malam di kota Karakura.

Indah, hanya kata itu yang tersirat dipikirannya membuatnya sedikit lelah berdiri. Dia menyimpan fotonya dan beranjak menuju ranjangnya, tapi...

"SIAL! AKU KALAH!" terdengar samar-samar suara orang yang frustasi dari ruang tengah.

"ini pasti Ichigo-sama..." gunamnya. Dia pun segera ke bawah menuju ruang tengah, dan benar saja si orange itu sedang main game sambil marah-marah tidak jelas

"sial! Makhluk itu menyebalkan..!" ketika dia serius bermain dia melihat bayangan perempuan dari tvnya dan agak kaget

"GYAAAHHH! Haaahh? Inoue!? Sedang apa kau disini!? Dan apa yang kau lakukan disini!?" sambil bersembunyi di kursi dia mulai mencerna perempuan yang dia kira hantu itu.

"seharusnya itu kalimat saya tuan...sedang apa anda disini? Apa saya perlu mengikat anda lagi..?" balasnya sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

"hehehe..sudah ku duga kau akan bilang itu, tapi maaf saja lihat ini!" balas Ichigo sambil memperlihatkan ponselnya. Orihime pun menajamkan matanya berusaha membaca tulisan di ponselnya.

" _kepada seluruh siswa SMA Karakura. Diberitahukan karena adanya rapat guru mendadak se-kota Karakura, yang akan dilangsungkan disekolah kita selama 3 hari. Oleh karena itu seluruh siswa akan diliburkan, dan akan masuk kembali setelah rapat selesai. Terima kasih"_ setelah beres membaca Ichigo mulai memperlihatkan wajah puasnya.

"bagaimana..?" balas Ichigo

"emmm, tidak cepat kembali ke atas Tuan!" balas Orihime dengan wajah dinginnya sambil menunjuk ke arah atas

"TIDAKK! INOUE! AKU MAU MAIN...AKU MAU MAIN!" Orihime terlihat agak kaget dan kesal dengan perilaku Ichigo yang kekanak-kanakan itu. Takutnya dia mengganggu tetangga.

"ya..ampun baiklah tuan! Kalau begitu saya akan kembali kekamar saya"

"hey! Siapa bilang aku akan main semalaman suntuk sendiri..?" Orihime mulai menyadari kemana arah percakapan ini

"tidak tuan, saya tidak bisa main game bersama anda. Saya akan kembali ke atas saja, terimakasih." Dengan cepat Ichigo meraih tangan Orihime dan membuat wajahnya melihat kerah Ichigo

"hey..." tatapan Orihime semakin membulat melihat Ichigo

"aku..aku" Orihime masih membisu lalu...

"siapa bilang aku mengajakmu main game denganku..? aku hanya mau bilang tolong kau belikan aku cemilan ke Indongaret sana!" suasana pun berubah secara drastis, ya lagi pula bukan Ichigo kalau tidak membuat salah paham bodoh

"baiklah tuan..." Orihime pun pergi kearah pintu, sementara Ichigo memberi jempol dari belakang.

-orange-

Orihime berjalan sendri diantara lampu-lampu yang menyala. Sudah tidak ada kendaraan jam segini. Walau belum bisa dikatakan dini hari tapi jam 9.30 malam sudah waktunya orang-orang tidur. Siapa juga yang akan datang jauh-jauh untuk main atau mencari kudapan selain Ichigo. Tidak berselang lama dia pun sampai di Indongaret.

"selamat malam" ucap pegawai disana. Orihime segera mengambil kudapan dan makanan serta minuman yang biasa dikonsumsi si Ichigo itu. Namun Orihime memilih dengan teliti dan secara pemilih. Dia tidak mau kejadian makanan basi 2 bulan lalu terulangi lagi, sehingga dia meninggakatkan kewaspadaannya.

"semuanya 1.425 yen nona." Ucap kasir. Orihime pun mengambil dompetnya dan memberikan uangnya.

"terima kasih, semoga malam anda menyenangkan" balas kasir itu. Orihime pun keluar dari mini market itu dan tidak sengaja menyenggol seorang pemuda

"ah, maafkan saya, saya tidak se-? Ishida-san?" kata-kata Orihime terhenti ketika melihat seseorang yang ia kenal.

"ahh,Orihime-san maaf! Aku,aku sedang tidak fokus..jadi..aku tidak..sengaja menanbrakmu..dan emmm aku mau ke Indongaret ini karena yah...umm membelih pakaian ya! Pakaian aku dengar ada pakaian bagus disini jadi akau kemari da aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu jadi...jadi...aku tidak sengaja hehe, apa disini panas? " Orihime mulai sedikit tertawa melihat Ishida yang aga sinting itu. Mana mungkin ada pakaian di tempat makanan..! Orihime sudah tahu, tapi karakter Ishida yang memang begini membuat Orihime enggan menghakiminya.

"Ishida-san kebetulan sekalia anda ada disini, apa saya boleh tanya, memangnya ada keperluan apa anda disekitar sini..?"

"ehh, Kurosaki tidak memberitahumu..? aku dan Ikkaku-san akan menginap karena sekolah libur jadi aku kemari akan membeli kudapan"

"ehh..bukannya pakaian?" ucap Orihime agak menggoda Ishida

"Ehh...iya karena aku baru sadar...kalau pakaiana..itu sudah,,aku miliki...jadi...aku yah tidak,,,jadi...lagi pula itu tidak nyambung dnegan begadang jadi...emm aku tidak jadi ..apa disini panas?" ucapnya sambil mengelap keringatnya.

"oh, baiklah" Orihime pun hendak meninggalkan Ishida pergi

"ahh tunggu, Orihime-san! Tidak...bisakah kita bareng..? ya maksudku aku kemari ke Indongaret kau juga begitu. Dan kau juga akan ke apartemen Kurosaki dan aku juga ja di apa kau mau bareng yahh dengan aku dan dan uhh apa disini panas" Orihime kembali nyengir sendiri san kembali kerarah Ishida

"baiklah kalau begitu, Ishida-san. Aku akan menunggumu disini" mendengar hal itu Ishida segera berlari kedalam, dan mengambil beberapa barang dan lekas membayar tanpa mengambil kembalian. Sampai-sampai si kasir tidak sempat menyambut dan berterimaksih.

"baik ayo!" Ishida dan Orihime pun masuk kedalam mobil milik Ishida. Dan segera menuju ke apartemen Ichigo.

Sementara itu...

"zzzzzzzz" yah! Si Ichigo tidur disofa. Melihat hal itu Orihime yang baru saja datang meregangkan tangannya dan mulai mengepalkannya

"ano...Ichigo-sama..." mendengar nada bicara Orihime yang agak mengerikan seperti seorang preman itu. Membuat Ichigo berkeringat dingin dan akhirnya bangun. Yah...ini langka Orihime agak galak mungkin karena dia capek dan juga merasa diusili oleh si pemuda pemalas itu.

Tanpa berselang lama Ichigo bangun sambil membuka matanya dengan hati-hati. Takutnya pukulan kuat akan melayang ke arahnya.

"Ahhh...Inoue kau sudah datang yah? Mau aku bikinkan kopi atau kue?" ucap Ichigo yang masih agak ketakutan karena Orihime masih beraura hitam mengerikan *aura sebagai efek* sementara itu Ishida berada di belakang pintu ketakutan melihat Orihime dengan pandangan bodohnya.

"ya..ampun Ichigo-sama, bisakah anda setidaknya tidak tertidur ketika saya keluar membelikan pesanan anda..?" ucap Orihime dengan wajah dinginnya sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya. Ichigo hany tertunduk diam dengan wajah ketakutan dan keringat dingin yang mengucur.

"HEI! KAU YANG BILANG AKU HARUS TIDUR PERTAMA! LALU DENGAN MUDAHNYA SAAT AKU TERTIDUR KAU MEMBANGUNKANKU! SEBAIKNYA KAU PUTUSKAN!"

"baiklah..Ichigo-sama akan ku buat kau tertidur."

"ah...tidak jadi Inouee...kau ini memang selalu bercanda ya...kakakka" ucap Ichigo sambil mengusap bahu Orihime agar dia tidak murka.

"baiklah ini, pesanan anda Ichigo-sama, kalau begitu saya akan naik keatas"

"hey...hey! siapa yang memper bolehkanmu naik keatas? Ayo main dengan kami! Lagi pula kau hanya di atas membaca novel bodoh yang membosankan!"

"tapi bukankah anda hanya menyuruh saya pergi ke mini market?"

"ya...tapi aku tidak bilang kau tidak ikut main.." mendengar hal itu Orihime mulai bingung. Apa dia harus mematuhi perkataan Ichigo atau kembali keatas karena lelah. Ya sebenarnya dia agak merasa bersalah membangunkan Ichigo tadi akhirnya dia jadi sulit memutuskan.

"benar Orihime-san! Ayo main dengan kami, aku baru saja membeli game baru!" ucap Ishida yang sudah memegang stik PS

"Oy, kacamata mengapa kau sudah disana? Lagi pula game apa yang kau bawa!? Tunjukan padaku!?" ucap Ichigo kegirangan.

"hohoho, ini dia! SPECIAL MARTABAK BROS!" ucapnya sambil menaikan ke atas bungkus gamenya.

"HOOOO! Kau hebat kacamata! Kupikir game ini janya angan-anganku saja, tapi tenyata aku...aku bisa memainkan ini huaaa!" ucap Ichigo sambil menggosok-gosokan bungkus game itu di pipinya

"sudah! Kau jangan alay! Berbeda dengan sekuel sebelumnya SPECIAL MARIA BROS, SPECIAL MARTABRAK BROS memiliki karakter 1 RW! Jadi se-RW bisa memainkannya!" mendengar hal itu mata Ichigo berbinar-binar dan lompat-lompat kegirangan.

"yosh! Ayo main! Inoue ayo-" kata-kata Ichigo terhenti melihat Orihime sudah tidak berada diposisinya tadi

"sepertinya aku akan tidur saja, aku tidak mau mengganggu Ichigo-sama yang sedang bermaii-?" ucapannya terhenti saat dia akan berbaring dikasurnya, karena Ichigo 'menculiknya' dan membawanya ke ruang tengah

"Ichigo-sama!?" Orihime mulai kehabisan kesabaran dan mulai berontak

"Inoue ayo main!" tidak berselang lama akhirnya Orihime berhasil dibujuk ke bawah, namun Ichigo bonyok-bonyok

"ini sebagai permintaan maafku kepada Ichigo-sama..." gunamnnya sambil memegang stik. Mereka berjajar bertiga memainkan game loncat-loncat mengumpulkan jamur ini. Grafiknya memang sangat bagus seperti real life, tapi tetap saja gamenya hanya melompat untuk mengalahkan musuh, dan masuk kepipa untuk level selanjutnya.

Permainan dimulai, pertama-tama Orihime terlihat agak kesulitan untuk bermain dan bahkan mereka terus kembali mengulang game karena Orihime selalu mati duluan. Untuk beberapa menit Ichigo sempat memarahi Orihime namun Ishida membantu Orihime dengan memberi tahunya cara bermain.

"baiklah...kalau begitu" Orihime pun menarik nafas dan, entah mengapa dia 180 derajat berubah dari yang tidak terampil bermain game ini menjadi pro! Entah mengapa setiap level dia selalu yang terakhir bertahan sementara Ichigo dan Ishida yang sudah kehabisan nyawa tidak percaya akan apa yang mereka lihat. Level demi level mereka lewati dan hanya Orihime yang mengalahkan boss disetiap level, memang kesulitan naik setiap naik level bahkan tak terasa 3 jam mereka bemain namun game belum beres karena banyaknya rintangan dan kesulitan yang dilalui

"Kurosaki, se-sepertinya kita menonton Orihime-san saja..." ucap Ishida dengan wajah tidak percaya

"ya-ya! Kau benar" melihat cara bermain Orihime dia sangat mahir memainkan game yang baru dia ketahui sekitar 4 jam lalu.

-orange-

Hari menjelang pagi, ya walaupun masih banyakbintang-bintang diluar tapi ini memasuki jam pagi. Terlihat Orihime sedang berbaring di sofa.

"hmmm...dimana ini..?" mendengar ucapan Orihime tadi Ichigo yang sedang menonton Bleach pun memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Orihime

"yo! Selamat pagi putri tidur..." ucap Ichigo sambil melahap keripiknya,

"haaahh!? Ichigo-sama apa yang terjadi..? jangan-jangan anda terjaga semalanman" mendengar hal itu Ichigo berhenti melahap keripiknya untuk beberapa saat.

"kau..ini seperti di anime-anime saja, justru kau lah yang tidak tidur semalaman, aku dan Ishidalah yang tertidur karena cara mainmu yang jauh melampaui kami..dan aku baru bangun beberapa menit lalu dan menyetel Bleach darimu! Lagi pula aku benci berita!"

"aku bersyukur anda menyukai filmnya.." ucap Orihime sambil mencoba bangun

"hey, kau mau kemana? Diam saja! Semua pekerjaanmu sudah beres!" ucap Ichigo yang mengundang tanda tanya Orihime.

"hahahaha, aku sudah menyuruh Ishida bekerja! Jadi sudah beres! Lagi pula tidur berjalannya sangat berguna makanya aku sengaja mengundangnya." Mendengar hal itu Orihime tidak bisa berkata-kata selain karena kantuk tapi karena rencana Ichigo yang sangat pintar itu.

"ohh...begitu ya..? kalau begitu saya akan ke kamar saya Ichigo-sama" ucapnya sambil berjalan agak tidak benar karena kantuk. Dengan cepat Ichigo membantu Orihime kekamarnya dengan memeganginya.

"hey! Inoue untuk filmnya sangat menarik! Kalau saja kau sering membawanya untuk oleh-oleh! Hihihi" ujarnya sambil tersenyum dengan sedikit cekikikan

"oh, terimakasih kalau kau menyukainya Ichigo-sama" satu per satu tangga mereka naiki dan sampailah mereka kekamar Orihime.

"baiklah sekarang kau tidurlah! Masih ada urusan yang harus aku lakukan!" ucapnya sambil membantu Orihime naik ke kasurnya dan setelah itu dia pergi meninggalkan Orihime yang sudah tertidur

"hmm, ini bagus untuknya..." gunam Ichigo, diapun turun kebawah dan melanjutkan menonton.

"Oy! Ishida buatkan aku teh panas!" dengan cepat Ishida membawa kan teh panas pada Ichigo sambil tertidur, tertidur? Ya! Tertidur!.

"ahh, ini sempurna" gunam Ichigo sambil meminum tehnya itu

Paginya...

"oy Kurosaki kenapa yah..tanganku jadi kasar dan punggungku pegal sekali? Dan mengapa aku mengenakan celemek" tanyanya pada Ichigo yang berbaring di karpet

"sepertinya...kau..tadi...membersihkan atap..ya..?...zzzzz" ucap Ichigo sambil mengigau.

"E..ehhh!?"

BERSAMBUNG...

A/N part II : ya bagaimana ceritanya? Sengaja author panjangkan selain mepersingkat chapter author akan mengkuti usulan salah satu reviewer saya setelah author menginspeksi satu-satu reviewer author! Ya jadi kalo ada yang mau ngasih masukan direviews aja! Oke? Dan ingat BUDAYAKAN REVIEWS!


	10. Sejauh apa kau bisa pergi?

Dear Maid!

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

Warning : sebelumnya mohon dimaklumi jika ada typo karena sesungguhnya author itu manusia biasa *alay lagi* so, happy reading~~~~

.

.

Sepertinya sudah lama sekali aku lupakan perasaan ini. Mungkin sebaiknya aku kembali saja? Tidak! Aku sudah sejauh ini, jika aku kembali sia-sia usahaku selama ini! Tapi mengapa! Mengapa hal ini harus terjadi. Aku kesal,bimbang,sedih,marah,putus asa,dan...dan...kehilangan...tapi, apakah aku harus tetap berjalan dalam jalan yang tidak ada ujungnya, dalam gelap tanpa tujuan ini? Aku penasaran sejauh mana aku mampu bertahan tapi tetap saja...

"HAAHH!?" Ichigo terlihat sangat kaget dan menemukan dirinya sudah ditempat tidur. Dia terlihat kaget dan berkeringat dingin. Entah mimpi apa yang dia hadapi tadi.

"Ichigo-sama ada apa?!" Orihime terlihat panik saat memasuki kamar Ichigo

"tidak...tidak apa-apa aku hanya mengigau saja..." balasnya sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"kalau begitu saya akan ambilkan tuan segelas air, mohon tunggu sebentar" Orihime pun segera turun ke bawah dengan tergesa-gesa.

"cih, mengapa aku harus memikirkan masalah ini lagi!? Bahkan di mimpi!? Yang benar saja!" ucapnya sambil berusaha berdiri dan pergi menuju keluar kamarnya.

"ah- Ichigo-sama anda mau kemana?" ucap Orihime yang akan membawa minum kepada Ichigo. Namun Ichigo melanjutkan langkahnya ke luar sambil mengambil kunci motornya.

"Ichigo-sama! Ada apa dengan anda!? Sepertinya ada hal yang bisa anda ceritakan pada saya? Kalau ia anda tinggal bilang saja!" ucap Orihime namun Ichigo tidak memalingkan wajahnya dan diam sejenak.

"diam.." Ichigo pun keluar dan segera turun

"ini aneh apa Ichigo-sama, membaca SMS aneh lagi?" gunam Orihime, namun kali ini dia tidak mengejar Ichigo dia melanjutkan kembali aktifitasnya sebagai maid.

Sementara itu Ichigo turun untuk mengambil motornya dan segera pergi. Kali ini dia tidak menuju kearah game centre, tapi ke suatu tempat dekat pusat kota. Diapun tiba di suatu taman yang cukup besar, dan menuju suatu bangku dekat pohon yang rimbun dan menghadap air mancur. Dia duduk disana melihat anak-anak yang tengah asik bermain namun dia menatap kosong kearah langit.

"sepertinya langit akan cerah ya..kan?" gunam Ichigo yang sedang ngomong sendiri

" kau benar.." balas orang yang tiba-tiba ada disebelah Ichigo yang membuatnya agak kaget.

"akhh!? Kau MexicoDedevilVgrandeeldiabloVdebalstodegillacuteesfullberrY atau Sado! Apa yang orang sinting sepertimu lakukan ditempat sedamai ini"

"hei...hei begini begini aku juga butuh hiburan hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahaha~~" ucapnya dengan suara tawa yang membuat orang-orang ditaman melihat kearah Ichigo dan Sado

"Oy! Diam kau membuat orang-orang kaget!" Ichigo pun menyumpal mulut sado tapi tawanya membuat sumpalan itu melontar

"Ibu! Om-om item itu kenapa?" ucap salah satu anak TK dengan polosnya sambil menunjuk ke arah Ichigo dan Sado

"Pssst nak! Jangan ditunjuk! Kamu mau seperti dia!?" ucap ibunya sambil menarik anaknya yang menggeleng geleng kepala karena tidak mau seperti Sado.

"haaah~~aku kemari mencari kesunyian tapi malah didatangi oleh tarzan seperti dia" ucap Ichigo sambil melihat Sado dengan wajah jijik.

"hmmm? Aku tidak menyangka kau juga mencari kesunyian disini..?" ucap Sado yang entah mengapa sikapnya menjadi kaku lagi dan seperti orang pendiam

"oy,,kau ini berkepribadian ganda ya..? iya...bisa dikatakan aku kemari karena bosan dengan duniaku yang itu-itu saja. Ya ampun sepertinya kau harus mencari dunia lain tanpa suara tawamu itu.." balas Ichigo sambil bersandar di kursi taman itu

"begitu..kalau begitu kita sama, aku juga kemari karena bosan mendengar bahasa kebun binatang di game centre sampai-sampai aku harus mencari hewa-hewan karena penasaran. Ya! Intinya aku mencari Suasana baru, anak buahku sangat penurut, lebih seperti robot! Makanya aku lebih menyukaimu ketimbang anak buahku" balas Sado

"wow, itu cukup menyentuh.."

"yahh, tapi aku suka robot ketimbang pria dengan nama seperti nama buah" ucap Sado dengan tenang. Namun ucapnnya tadi membuat Ichigo yang agak terharu berubah menjadi pandangan jijik lagi.

"yah..terserah kau saja aku suka diriku sendiri..." gunamnya sambil bersandar lagi. Sado pun mengambil sesuatu dari bajunya. Dia pun menampakan koin dan meletakan koin di tangannya kemudian melemparnya. Angin berhembus dengan cepat membuat rambut kedua pemuda itu teruarai, koin pun dia tangkap dan dia pun melihat koinnya, yah...walau model rambut sado yang menutupi wajahnya itu.

"ternyata benar, kau memang sedang gelisah sekali. Benar kan? Ichigo..? " sepertinya kata-kata Sado tadi tidak disukai Ichigo sehingga ia agak mengkerutkan dahinya.

"cih, kau jangan sok tahu! Aku kemari hanya mencari kesunyian bukan menghilangkan kegelisahan!" ucapnya sambil meninggalkan Sado sendiri yang sedang memiringkan kepalanya karena bingung dengan sikap Ichigo.

"hmm, dia memang pemuda yang teguh dan menarik, aku harap aku bisa menang melawannya di game " gunamnya.

-orange-

Lain halnya dengan Ichigo Orihime pergi berbelanja kepasar untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hariannya dengan Ichigo. Letak pasar memang agak jauh dari apartemen, tapi karena sudah biasa berjalan adahal hal yang selalu ia lakukan untuk sampai kesana.

"hmm, baiklah tinggal 1kg daging dan 5 lembar daun bawang" gunamnya sambil melihat kearah daftar belanjaan. Diapun segera ke kedai dagong langganannya dengan langkah agak cepat.

"wahhh, Orihime-chan kau datang cepat hari ini.." ucap seorang pria dengan rambut yang bergaya 'superman'itu

"yah sekarang pekerjaan ku agak cepat jadi aku segera kemari" balasnya dnegan wajah dingin manisnya itu.

"kau makin hari makin cantik saja, bagaimana? apa kau mau berkencan dengan..—" kata-kata pemuda itu terhenti karena tongkat yang memukulnya dari belakang

"maafkan Aizen-taichou, walaupun dia ketua tukang daging tapi tingkah lakunay seperti ABG labil, maaf kan dia Orihime-san" ucap seorang gadis sambil membungkukan badannya.

"ah, tidak apa Hinamori-kun, aku sudah biasa seperti ini jadi tidak masalah.." ucap Orihime sambil membalasnya dengan senyum

"ahh, ini dagingnya seperti biasakan?"

"hmm, terimakasih Hinamori-kun" balas Orihime yang langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"ahhh...makin hari aku akan kasih dia diskon sebesar-besarnya kalau boleh dia akan ku beri satu gerobak daging.." gunam Aizen sambil menyilangkan tangannya karena terpesona oleh pesona Orihime.

"mou! Dasar mesum!" balas Hinamori yang kembali duduk di sebelah Aizen. Yah..beginilah Suasana pasar jika Orihime datang hampir...seluruh pedagang khususnya yang laki-laki sering memberi diskon besar-besaran pada Orihime, bahkan banyak yang menolak uang yang diberi Orihime, namun Orihime tidak mau hidup seperti itu, dia bahkan rela menerangkan mengapa dia harus memberikan uangnya. Sehimgga tidak sedikit pedagang usil membuatnya ceramah agar Orihime tinggal agak lam di pasar.

"baiklah tinggal daun bawang...hn?" pandangan Orihime tertuju pada seorang lelaki berpakaian jas yang sangat rapi, berambut biru, dan berwajah sangar sedang memandangi majalah yang dipajang ditoko. Dia sebenarnya dia berfikir kalau pemuda itu ingin membeli tapi uangnya kurang dan dia ingin menghampirinya, tapi karena dia buru-buru karena mau hujan dia batalkan niatnya.

Setelah membeli daun bawang yang sudah didiskon besar-besaran. Dia segera menuju ke arah tempat pemberhentian Bus tapi..

ZAHHH...ZAHHH

Hujan pun turun sehingga memaksanya untuk menepi disebuah kedai yang tutup untuk berteduh.

"ya ampun, mengapa aku bisa seceroboh ini lupa membawa payung...?" gunamnya dengan wajah yang 'masih' sedingin es sehingga hujan pun semakin dingin. Tanpa ia sadari di sebelahnya ada orang yang sedang duduk dan sepertinya sama dengannya menunggu reda.

"hey nona, apa kau tidak membawa payung..?" tanya pemuda itu yang mulai berdiri dan mendekati Orihime

"ahh, benar saya lupa membawanya karena tadi karena tadi hari sangat cerah.." ucapnya sambil membalas dengan senyum

"apa..itu senyum palsu..?" untuk sejenak Orihime melihat kembali pemuda itu dan segera mengenalinya, ternyata dia adalah pemuda yang melihat majalah di toko tadi.

"apa selama ini kau selalu menggunakan senyum palsumu..? atau kapan terakhr kali kau tersenyum sesuai dengan keinginanmu? Hmm sepertinya kau memang pantas dengan ekspresimu yang dingin dan datar tadi" untuk sejenak Orihime sedikit kaget namun tidak membuatnya tertekan karena terinagt seseorang.

"kata-kata anda tadi mengingatkan saya pada seseorang...sepertinya anda punya masalah..?" semula pemuda yang berekspresi marah tadi, seketika berubah menjadi terheran dengan responnya

"apa kau mengerti dan memaknai perkataanku tadi haah..?" balasnya

"seperti yang saya bilang sebelumnya, anda mengingatkan saya kepada seseorang. Ahh maaf saya tidak sopan nama saya Inoue Orihime, senang berkenalan" ucapnya sambil menyodorkan tangnya untuk berjaba tangan, namun entah mengapa pemuda itu terlihat malu dan gengsi bersalaman mungkin karena perkataannya tadi dibalas dengan bahasa yang santun.

"ah..aku Grimjoww, senang berkenalan" ucapnya sambil menggenggam tangan Orihime.

"apa anda tidak membawa payung, Grimjoww-san?"

"tidak sebenarnya aku bawa, hanya saja tadi aku menunggu seseorang dipasar, tapi sepertinya dia tidak datang..dia memang pria yang menyebalkan"

"hmm, sebenarnya saya juga kenal dengan pria yang menyebalkan tapi pria ini berharga.."

"aku mengerti pacarmu kan..?"

"ehh, sebenarnya anda salah paham"

"suami?"

"tidak itu lebih ngawur, sebenarnya saya ini maid dari Pria ini, yah semacam itulah" balas Orihime

"oh, begitu sepertinya kau beruntung mengenal pria ini?"balas Grimjoww dengan nada agak ditekankan

"tentu saja. Dan ngomong-ngomong apa maksud anda dengan senyum pura-puraku tadi..?"

"oh..maksudmu tadi? Mendengar kau maid jelas sekali jika senyummu itu pasti hasil latihan, makanya aku bertanya kapan terakhir kali kau tersenyum? Ini hanya tebakan tapi apa kau pernah mengalami hal berat sebelumnya?" mendengar hal ini Orihime agak heran dan kaget mendegar hal ini, seperti orang itu adalah peramal.

"sekarang aku agak senang" balas pemuda itu sambil pergi meninggalkan Orihime, masuk ke tengah hujan.

"ano...anda mau kemana..? dan apa maksud anda?"

"aku tambah lega karena sekarang aku tidak perlu khawatir soal ekspresimu, karena sekilas saat aku bilang 'hal berat' kau menunjukan ekspresi sejatimu" balas Grimmjoww tanpa melirik kebelakang. Dia pun hilang di tengah hujan

"apa maksudnya tadi?" hujan mulai reda, walau masih ada hujan rintik tapi matahari sudah menyinari.

"sebaiknya aku bergegas, aku harus menyiapkan makan.." ujar Orihime sambil berjalan meninggalkan tempat berteduhnya tadi

-orange-

"...jadi begitu! Kau memang modus memanggil Ishida!" ucap seorang pria botak di sebelah kawannya yang tengah berjalan di area pasar

"ya...begitulah aku sengaja menjadikannya pembantu saat dia tidur dan itu membuat Orihime bisa tenang, lagi pula kau ada acara dilarang oleh ibumu? Memangnya kau anak SMP?" balas Ichigo pada Ikkaku.

"DIAM! Surga ada di telapak kaki ibu! Sekali ibuku bilang tidak maka aku harus menurutinya!" ucapnya dengan tegas

"hooo, bukankah kalau kau tidak menuruk kau akan didandani seperti putri raja dan memainkan peran sebagai rapunzel kan!? Hwawahahah tidak aku bayang kan seorang rapunzel botak! Hahahahahha"

"DIAM!" balas Ikkaku yang mukanya sudah merah karena malu, sementara Ichigo tertawa bahagia seperti baru mendapatkan hadiah ulang tahun.

" hey Ichigo, mana orang yang mau membeli charmu itu? Aku ingin melihatnya"

"entahlah sepertinya dia terlambat"

"memang kau janjian jam berapa?"

"jam 12 siang " Ikkaku pun melihat ke arah jam tangnya

"hei! Dasar G####B##L##K, ini sudah jam 4 sore! Secara teknis kau lah yang telat" Ichigo pun mulai mencerna kata-kata Ikkau dan..1...2..3

"KAU BENAR! YA AMPUN PADAHAL DIA SUDAH BERANI MENAWAR 300.000 yen! Sial kalau saja tidak ada obral game! Aku sudah ada disini tadi!" ucapnya dengan sangat depresi

"ya...ini bukan rejekimu sepertinya" ucap Ikkaku sambil membantu temannya tenang

"Ikkaku!"

"baiklah! Ayo kita berlari ke arah matahari!" sahut Ikkaku yang mulai berlari

"oy! Kau pikir ini Anime!?" Ichigo tetap di tempat sementara Ikkaku sudah pergi ke Matahari, karena ada diskon pakaian. Ichigo pun meninggalkan teman sintingnya itu dan segera pergi kearah parkiran motor. Setelah agak jauh ia melihat siluet yang agak dia kenali dari belakang sedang berdiri di tempat pemberhentian bus.

"Inoue?" Ichigo pun segera pergi kearah sana dan segera memegang bahu orang yang di kenali dan..

"Inoue!" dia pun menarik bahu orang itu

"apa sih...bang..? abang mau eike temenin? Ihh abang lucu deh.." ternyata bukan Orihime yang dia dapat melainkan banci perempatan

'sial ternyata bencong!' batin Ichigo yang agak ketakutan

"ehh, Ichigo-sama aku disini!" ucap Orihime yang ternyata berada di pemberhentian bus diseberang sambil melambai

"ahh ternyata dia disana, maaf om ehhh mas ehh emba ya apapun kau aku harus pergi" ucap Ichigo sambil menendang banci yang tidak mau melepaskan tangannya

"abang jahat..."

-PLEASE+STAND+BY-

Ichigo pun menarik bahu Orihime yang tengah berdiri di tepi jalan menunggu bus yang akan lewat.

"ah, Ichigo-sama kebetulan sekali anda disini" ucap Orihime pada Ichigo

"yah, kebetulan aku tidak jadi ketemuan dengan klien-ku jadi aku akan pulang sekarang" balas Ichigo

"begitu ya, kalau begitu sebaiknya tuan menunggu saya dirumah"

"haahh? Menunggu? Kau kira aku kemari mau apa? Cepat ikut denganku!" balas Ichigo sambil menyambar tas belanjaan milik Orihime

"oh, terimakasih Ichigo-sama sudah memperbolehkanku pulang bersa-"

"aahh!? Siapa yang bilang kau pulang denganku? Aku hanya membawa tas ini dan membawanya pulang untuk aku masak sendiri" balas Ichigo dengan santai

"begitu..baiklah kalau begitu aku saya akan menunggu bus saja" Orihime pun kembali berdiri di tempat pemberhentian bus

"baiklah dah!" ya ampun beginilah Ichigo memang selalu membuat kejutan untk Orihime. Ya walaupun agak kasar untuk seorang Orihime, tapi Orihime tetap pada keteguhannya sebagai maid walaupun yah..sikap Ichigo yang aneh-aneh

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Akhirnya Orihime naik bus yang menuju apartemen, walau agak hampa tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Bukan Ichigo kalau tidak begitu. Sambil melihat kearah jendela tanpa terasa bus sudah berhenti, dan Orihime turun dari bus lalu masuk ke gerbang apartemen.

"yosh..akhirnya sampai" diapun menaiki tangga satu demi satu dan melihat ada yang jangal dengan apartemen Ichigo, yaitu pintu yang terbuka dan asap pekat yang keluar dari ruangan.

"a-apa yang terjadi, Ichigo-sama!" Orihime segera berlari ke arah apartemen

"apa, ada perampok!? Tidak tidak mungkin"

"Ichigo-sama!...hah?" diapun berhenti khawatir setelah melihat makanan dimeja rapi dan tersusun sempurna, namun asap pekat itu berasal dari tempat Ichigo mencuci wajannya.

"Ahh, Inoue kau ini lama sekali..!? kau terlambat sekarang sudah aku masak semua wahahaha" ucapnya yang sedang memakai masker radiasi saat mencuci wajan yang sangat hitam itu! Entah bagaimana cara Ichigo memasak namun makanan yang disajikan sangat mewah dan sangat menggiurkan untuk dimakan.

"Ichigo-sama, anda sendiri yang memasak semua ini?" ucap Orihime tidak pecaya dengan ekspresi kaget.

"tentu saja! Kau pikir siapa Ishida!?" balas Ichigo, berselang beberapa saat tiba-tiba ada suara ketukan yang cukup kuat dari lemari

"ehh, itu bukan apa-apa itu hanya anak tetangga yang sedang petak umpat hahaha" ucap Ichigo yang segera menghalangi lemari. Namun dengan kuat Orihime memindahkan tubuh Ichigo dengan mudahnya ke arah lain dan membuak isi lemari dan...

"hummmpphh...hummmm...ooooruuuhimooo-soonn...hummmpp" terlihat Ishida yang dibekap dengan selotip dan tubuhnya diikat dengan bermacam-macam tali

"ehem, Ichigo-sama mengapa ada Ishida-san disini?" tanya Orihime sambil membuka semua ikatan Ishida.

"ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat sebenarnya dia datang saat aku selesai memasak! Bukan berarti dia yang memasak!" balas Ichigo yang mencoba menjelaskan

"lalu mengapa anda mengikatnya?" Ucap Orihime yang mulai melepaskan selotip dari mulut Ishida.

"ya...karena aku pikir kita berdua bisa makan bersama..." tiba-tiba Orihime menghentikan semua kegiatannya dan mulai membeku sejenak

"hey Kurosaki! Bukannya kau yang menelponku!? Mengapa kau malah mau mengusirku dan- hmmppp!?" entah mengapa Orihime menyumpal mulut Ishida dan memasukannya kembali ke lemari.

"ano...Inoue..?" ucap Ichigo tidak percaya melihat Orihime memasukan Ishida ke lemari

"ya..? " mungkin kalian semua berfikir kalau Orihime luluh bukan? Salah!

BUAK!

"uhuk...dasar Inoue sialan! Uhuk...bleeehh" dan..Ichigo pun jatuh dan pingsan

"fiuh...aku tidak mau Ishida-san melihatku menghajar Ichigo-sama, nanti image Ichigo-sama bisa hancur.." kemudian Orihime pun membuak lemarinya dan membuka semua ikatan Ishida dan membuak sumpalan.

"ohok...Orihime-san! Untuk apa tadi kau memasukan ku ke lemari!?" ucap Ishida agak kesal

"maafkan saya Ishida-san tapi saya tidak mau anda melihat Ichigo saya mengamuk jadi anda saya amankan begitulah.." mendengar hal itu Ishida diam sejenak

'semoga Ishida-san pecaya..' batin Orihime yang mulai agak takut ketahuan

"oh...begitu! hahaha, benar juga ya, lagi pula aku dengar Kurosaki memang menakutkan saat marah...terimakasih Orihime-san" ucap Ishida sambil memegang tangan Orihime

"ya..terimakasih kembali Ishida-san" ucap Orihime sambil berusaha berdiri.

"ehh..? mengapa Kurosaki pingsan..?"

"emmm, Ichigo-sama tadi terbentur tembok dan beginilah..." Ishida hanya mengangguk polos ketika diberi alasan oleh Orihime

Beberapa saat kemudian

"ya..ampun Orihime untuk apa tadi!?" ucap Ichigo yang sudah berada di meja makan

"seharusnya saya yang bertanya tuan mengapa anda sudah menyekap Ishida-san? Kalau dia memang hanya datang biasa?"

"sudah aku bilang! Aku tidak mau diganggu oleh orang lain makan malam ku yang sangat berharga!"

"lalu..?"

"yah...dia sengaja kemari untuk menagih utang jadi aku sekap saja..." balas Ichigo dengan nada yang agak diturunkan

"baiklah kalau begitu..setelah Ishida-san datang kemari membeli kecap tuan harus meminta maaf padanya"

"iya..iya!"

"dan satu lagi Ichigo-sama.."

"hn? Apa itu..?"

"terimakasih, sudah memasak.." ucap Orihime sambil membungkuk

"cih, cara itu tidak akan membuatku memaafkanmu yang sudah memukulku hingga pingsan..." balas Ichigo yang membuang muka

"tentu saja tuan.." ucap Orihime sambil tersenyum

"haaahh!? Itu! Hei Inoue! Kau sakit? Jarang sekali kau tersenyum seperti itu?" ucap Ichigo yang bersembunyi di belakang kursi

"apa? Benarkah?"

"wahh, sepertinya seseorang menemukan ekspresi sejatinya hihi" goda Ichigo pada Orihime

"ekspresi sejati ya..?" gunam Orihime sambil menundukan wajahnya teringat sesuatu.

Sementara itu..

"hehehe, kalau dengan disekap Orihime-san memegang tanganku! Aku rela disekap setiap hari oleh si Kurosaki!" yah ucap salah satu teman kita sebari cengar cengir sendiri sebari membawa botol kecap itu..sepertinya hal ini berarti baginya...

BERSAMBUNG...

A/N : bagaimana minna-san? Seru? Kalau seru sumbangkan Review kalian sebanyak-banyaknya! Author tunggu! Oh iya dan untuk masukan dari salah satu reviewers author tentang balas dendam Ishida, nanti author pasti update tapi nunggumoment yang tepat jadi! Stay here! Dan terimakasih buat reviewer author yang setia mengomentari kisah Dear Maid! Selama ini \\(T_T)/*Arigatou gozaimasu!* dan untuk yang baca jangan Cuma dibaca ok? Budayakan direviews ingat! Ok itu saja dari author terimakasih...


	11. Siapa laki-laki itu?

Dear Maid!

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

Warning : sebelumnya mohon dimaklumi jika ada typo karena sesungguhnya author itu manusia biasa *alay lagi* so, happy reading~~~~

.

.

"Sial! Kalau begini terus peringkat klan kita akan turun drastis!"

"benar! Soalnya setiap turnamen dia selalu ikut dan ditambah lagi orang sombong seperti dia tidak pantas menyandang gelar sebagai pemenang!"

"membosankan sekali ketika pro seperti kita dikalahkan amatiran oleh mereka!"

"baiklah kawan-kawan! Dari pada kita berdiam diri lebih baik kita beri saja mereka pelajaran! Kalau saja waktu itu kita tidak salah mencederakan orang. Pasti dirumah sakit si Ichigo ini sudah sekarat dan bukan temannya yang berambut merah itu!"

Didalam sebuah gang ke-empat siluet itu sedang merencanakan hal yang agaknya akan membahayakan Ichigo dan yang lainnya, entah apa yang mereka rencanakan.

"hachi-! Oi Inoue! Tutup pintunya! Lihatlah aku mulai kedinginan karena pintunya terbuka" keluh Ichigo yang sedang bersandar di sofanya

"bukankah baru saja tadi anda menyurh saya membuka pintu Ichigo-sama" balas Orihime yang sedang menyapu lantai tanpa membalikan arah ke Ichigo

"grrr, kau ini benar-benar" Ichigo pun segera menuju pintu dan menutupnya dengan perasaan kesal

"ngomong-ngomong Ichigo-sama, apa anda tidak akan pergi keluar hari ini?" tanya Orihime dengan nada datarnya.

"kenapa? Kau tidak suka aku dirumah? Atau jangan-jangan selama ini kau selalu melakukan sesuatu yang aku tidak ketahui saat aku tidak dirumah seperti eksperimen manusia? Membuat nuklir? Mengajak teman-temanmu kemari untuk berpesta? Atau jangan-jangan kau sering membawa laki-laki saat aku tidak ad-"

"jangan menghayal Ichigo-sama" potong Orihime yang sedang menjitak kepala Ichigo dengan kuatnya.

"sial! Apa salahku?" perkataan Ichigo tadi membuat Orihime yang akan pergi mengepalkan tangnnya dengan aura yang kuat dari tangannya

"eh...maksudku jika aku punya salah aku mohon maaf lahir dan batin,ya be-begitulah maksudku..." ucap Ichigo dengan keringat dingin dan tubuh bergetar ketakutan.  
"baiklah kalau begitu, mohon izin Ichigo-sama saya akan mencuci baju sekarang" Orihime pun beranjak naik ke atas untuk mencuci pakaian.

"ya ampun, wanita itu memang sangat menakutkan jika saat murka...hmmmm kira-kira aku akan kemana ya..? lagi pula aku tidak ada kegiatan setelah turnamen kemarin itu, ditambah lagi Ishida sedang mengunjungi ayahnya dan Ikkaku dihukum oleh Ibunya karena belanja baju yang tidak perlu kemarin..hosh..." gunam Ichigo sebari memperhatikan jendela. Tidak berselang lama terasa jika ponsel di sakunya bergetar, diapun segera melihat apa yang membuat ponsel itu bergetar.

"hmmm? Rukia?" dia pun membuka SMS yang dia terima dan perlahan membacanya

"apa!? Si nanas sudah sembuh?" gunam Ichigo terkejut.

"ka-kalau begini..."

"dia akan menagih hutangku!" bukannya senang temannya sembuh justru Ichigo panik, karena takut hutangnya waktu itu saat dia bilang meminjam uang untuk membeli buku, tapi nyatanya waktu itu dia malah membeli game PS.

"kalau begini terpaksa!" Ichigo pun segera membalas isi pesan Rukia

" _maaf, Rukia aku sedang tidak berada dirumah! Aku sedang berada di kota di luar kota karena urusan bisnis! Kalau sudah pulang aku kabari, dan aku tidak punya hutang pada si nanas oke?"_ cukup mudah ditebak oleh orang yang membacanya kalau Ichigo hanya membual pasti dengan mudah nya Rukia akan tahu kalau-

" _oh begitu? Baiklah kalau begitu_ _"_ mungkin tidak...

"hahaha, untunglah aku pintar membuat pesan palsu wahahaha" sementara Ichigo sedang berada dikehangatan rumah, beberapa orang sudah berada di depan apartemen.

"Ichigo-sama, saya akan membeli ikan ke pasar jadi tolong jaga rumah" Ichigo hanya mengiyakan kata-kata Orihime dan Orihime pun segera beranjak ke bawah dan melihat gerombolan dibawah itu.

"siapa mereka? Ah sudahlah lebih baik aku bergegas sebelum ketinggalann bus" Orihime pun hanya lewat tanpa mempedulikan para penunggu gerbang irtu

"oy! Kau sedang lihat apa yami?"ucap seorang pemuda kurus tinggi dengan mata satunya yang ditutupi penutup pada pemuda besar yang tengah melamun.

"tidak, aku hanya..aku hanya.."

"hoamm...kau ini ganjen sekali. Masa setiap ada perempuan kau lihat terus?" sambung seorang pemuda dengan gaya rambut seperti mie dan berpostur standar.

"kalian ini! Kenapa sih setiap aku tidak ikut rapat kalian selalu bilang yang tidak tidak?" bantah pemuda bertubuh besar itu

"sudahlah kalian, lihat apa yang aku temukan" potong pemuda berpostur standar dengan kulit putih dan ada garis hijau dari bawah matanya hingga kebawah yang sedang membawa laptop

"oh! Kau menemukan sesuatu ulqiorra?" ucap pemuda tinggi kurus itu, yang mendorong kawan lainnya agar ia bisa melihat apa isi lapotop

"wow, kau benar-benar hebat ulqiorra-kun!" ucap pemuda bertubuh besar itu

"hei noitra! Yami! Kalu kalian tidak bisa diam kalian akan mengganggu ulqiorra

"diamlah stark! Tidur-tidur saja kau! Jangan banyak omong!" balas Noitra

"sudah,sudah bagaimana kita bisa tahu apa isinya kalau kalian berisik!" ucapan Yami tadi membuat yang lain terdiam dan secara teratur melihat satu per satu

"baiklah yang tertulis disini kalau 'maaf, Rukia aku sedang tidak berada dirumah! Aku sedang berada di kota di luar kota karena urusan bisnis! Kalau sudah pulang aku kabari, dan aku tidak punya hutang pada si nanas oke?'begituah isinya.." tegas noitra yang agaknya masih bingung dengan kandungan SMS yang tertera

"luar kota? Nanas? Apa yang dia bicarakan!?" geram Noitra

"sepertinya SMSnya hanya berisis bualan, dan nanas itu sepertinya temannya renji boss" ucap Ulqiorra dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, tanpa nada bicara, dan tanpa gerak tubuh. Namun Noitra diam sejenak

"haah! Ini tipuan aku tahu! Dia ingin kita berfikir begitu! Hahahaha aku selangkah didepanmu KUROSAKI! Stark! Cepat cari nanas yang punya hutang pada si Kurosaki ini!, dan Yami! Kau pergi keluar kota!"

"haahh? Luar kota? Kau pikir kota itu tidak luas!?"

"sudahlah! Sudah botak, bawel lagi! Cepat pergi keluar kota!"

"dasar kejam!" yami pun berlari menjauhi mereka

"ehh. Boss kemana aku mencari nanas?" balas Stark dengan nada malas

"kemana? Ya ke pasarlah!" bentak Noitra pada Stark, yang langsung berjalan kearah pasar

"kalau begini kita pasti menemukan si KUROSAKI untuk balas dendam!" gunam Noitra, sementara itu Ulqiorra hanya diam memaklumi ke 3 temannya yang IQnya tidak normal

"baiklah Ulqiorra ayo kita cari soba goreng! Wahahahahahhahahah!" namun Ulqiorra masih diam

"tamat kau Kurosaki! WAHAHAHHAHAHAH,HAHAHAHHAHAH,HAHAHHAHA-akh!" Noitra pun berhenti tertawa saat sebuah oven mengenai kepalanya, haah oven?

"HEI! Ini mungkin negara bebas tapi kau dapat membunuh seseorang dengan tawa sumbangmu itu! Jadi PERGILAH! Seseorang sedang mencoba tidur siang!" teriak Ichigo yang samar-samar berteriak dalam jendela kamarnya

"AHH! Maafkan kami!" Noitra pun lari menggandeng Ulqiorra yang masih diam

"sial, kalau begini reputasi klan Ezzsuupadazzz akan turun!" gunam Noitra lagi.

"DASAR GILA! Mengapa sih mereka diam digerbang apartemen?" gunam Ichigo yang kembali berbaring. Untuk info Ichigo sebelumnya belum pernah bertemu dan bahkan mengenali keberadaan mereka berempat.

-orange-

"ya ampun...mengapa banyak sekali yang mengganggu saat aku akan tertidur?" gunam Ichigo sambil beranjak keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang tengah

"tsk! Sekarang sofanya mulai tidak nyaman akh!" dia pun segera berjalan ke atas lagi. Dan dia tertarik pada suatu kamar, yup ! kamar Orihime

"sebaiknya aku tidur disini saja..." gunamnya sambil masuk dengan polosnya kekamar seorang gadis.

"uwaahh, benar-benar kasurnya empuk dan bantalnya wangi sekali.." ucap Ichigo yang sudah berada diatas tempat tidur. Dia berguling-guling tidak jelas di atas tempat tidur milik Orihime hingga membuat sejumlah bantal jatuh dan dan membuat selimut kusut. Yah,sepertinya yang ia bisa hanya mengacak-acak saja..

Kemudian pandangannya terfokus pada sebuah buku album diatas meja milik Orihime. Tanpa basa-basi dia mengambil album foto itu. Kebanyakan hanya gambar Orihime yang memenangkan sejumlah olimpiade hingga kejuaraan, bagaimana lagi? Dia memang sangat rajin. Lembar demi lembar hanya sekumpulan foto yang membosankan menurutnya, hingga ada satu foto yang membuatnya menarik.

"hooo, jadi ini foto kakak Inoue? Hmmm? Tidak mirip." Ucapnya polos pada sebuah foto berukuran 5x5 yang terlihat adalah foto kakak Orihime dan terlihat jelas Orihime ada digambar itu namun yang terpotret hanya poni Orihime saja saat masih kecil. namun dia mulai menyempitkan matanya takala melihat ada seseorang lagi yang sedang berjongkok dekat Orihime namun sebagian tubuhnya terpotong foto

"siapa Pria ini?" gunam Ichigo

"baiklah sudah aku beli nanas, sekarang- hah?" Orihime berhenti membaca ketika melihat Tatsuki yang sedang berbelanja. Dia pun menghampirinya.

"ohh, Orihime-chan! Hai!" saat Orihime menghampiri Tatsuki, dia lebih dulu sadar kedatangan Orihime

"kalau boleh saya tahu sedang apa Arisawa-san disini?"

"oh, aku sedang membeli keperluan dapur, ngomong-ngomong kau kemari sendiri?" tanya Tatsuki sambil melihat isi belanjaan Orihime

"wahh, kau membeli ikan, dan nanas?" ucap Tatsuki yang sambil melihat isi belanjaan Orihime. Tatsuki memang gadis tomboi namun dia selalu bersikap baik saat bersama Orihime, setiap di kelas pun dia lebih banyak ngobrol dengan Orihime sehingga membuat mereka cukup dekat, ya walau Tatsuki sudah tahu kalau Orihime adalah orang yang disukai Ishida, namun dia masih tidak pernah menyinggung Ishida saat bersama Orihime.

"hmmm, saya akan membuat sup, dan setelah saya membaca buku resep ternyata saya baru tahu kalau memasukan nanas membuat rasa amis dari ikan berubah menjadi gurih dan masam." Tatsuki sedikit terpukul, bagaimana tidak!? Dia tidak bisa memasak dan hanya mengandalkan makanan instan

"anda kenapa Arisawa-san?" ucap Orihime sambil memegang bahu Tatsuki

"Ahhh!? Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya sedikit melamun. Hei Orihime! Kita pulang bareng yuk? Kebetulan aku baru selesai jogging, jadi kalau aku tambah sedikit trek untuk rumah tidak masalah." Orihime pun mengiyakan permintaan Tatsuki dan berjalan bersama.

"baiklah kalau begitu saya akan membeli dulu-?" Orihime berhenti berbicara saat melihat seorang pemuda yang sedang melihat nanasnya

"ano..anda sedang apa?" ucap Orihime dengan wajah yang bingung dan heran dengan perilaku pemuda yang tidak lain adalah Stark itu.

"nanas! Nanas! Hei nona apa nanasmu punya hutang dengan—" sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya Stark merasakan aura yang sangat menakutkan

"ada apa dengan nanas saya..?" ucap Orihime sambil tersenyum namun senyumnya benar-benar menakutkan dengan maa tertutup dan senyum lebar yang seharusnya membuatnya enarik jutru membuatnya menakutkan. Entah mungkin dia tidak suka dengan perilaku Stark

"ah..ah..tidak...per..permisi.." sekejap aura menakutkan dari Orihime menghilang

'ya..ampun Orihime-chan benar-benar bisa berbahaya...pantas saja dia sanggup bersama Ichigo' batin Tatsuki

"ayo, Arisisawa-san! Setelah kita beli wortel, lebih baik anda ikut makan siang diapartemen Ichigo-sama, lagi pula salahku karena meladeni orang tadi"

"wahh terimakasih Orihime, baiklah! Akhirnya aku bisa makan makanan selain mie instan!" ucap Tatsuki riang mereka pun berjalan menuju tempat sayur. Namun mereka tidak menyadari sejak tadi orang disebelah mereka memperhatikan Orihime sejak tadi.

"..ternyata..benar.." gunam orang itu dengan mata tertutup dan sedikit ceberut.

-orange-

"hei! Mengapa kau seenaknya mengajak orang ini kemari?" geram Ichigo sebari menunjuk Tatsuki  
"apa? Kau tidak suka aku datang?" balas Tatsuki

"baiklah...baiklah..kalian berdua silahkan dimakan sup spesialnya.." mereka masih bertatap-tatap kesal, walau sambil mengambil air sup dengan sup mereka tetap saling mengadu pandangan. Walau tidak mereka lihat kemana arah sendok yang akan mereka masukan tepat pada mulut mereka.

"emmm!? Orihime, ini enak sekali! Ya ampun!? Kau benar-benar dewi masak!" puji Tatsuki, sambil memandangi makanan dengan mata berbinar-binar

"terimakasih, Arisawa-san. Ichigo-sama bagaimana?"

"ini..emmm..nyamm..tidak...nyaamm..enak..nyamm" ucapnya sambil terus menyuapkan supnya kemulutnya.

"apa dia selalu begini?" bisik Tatsuki pada Orihime sambil melihat Ichigo dengan salah satu alis yang dinaikan

"emm, kadang-kadang" balas Orihime tersenyum maklum.

TING TONG TING TONG

"kira-kira siapa ya...?" guman Orihime yang segera menuju arah pintu. Saat akan dibuka Orihime mulai mengenali siluet yang tengah ia lihat. Rambut pendek berwarna silver, mata yang tertutup namun seperti sedang menatap tajam Orihime dan setelan jas putih yang menghiasi. Begitu pintu terbuka lebar mata Orihime membulat melihat orang itu

"hai, Orihime, maaf maksudku 'Tunanganku'" Ucap Orang yang tadi berada dipasar. Seketika itu Tatsuki tersedak mendengar hal itu dan Ichigo menyemburkan sup yang sedang ia nikmati

"Gin..." gunam Orihime

BERSAMBUNG...

A/N : yo minna-san! Semoga kalian menyukai chapter ini ya! Soalnya dari sini author akan mulai menunjukan Komplikasi dari cerita ini, dan semoga bakal ada masukan yang masuk dan banyak yang review *aminnnn* ok itu aja dari author dan ingat! Budayakan mereviews


	12. Kau Tunangan?

Dear Maid!

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

Warning : Warning : Untuk fict kali ini saya sengaja bikin pendek supaya lebih mudah mengekspresikan imajinasi saya biar lebih efektif. mohon dimaklumi ya~~~dan perlu diingat saya hanya manusia biasa jadi kalau ada salah-salah kata mohon dimaklumi

"Gin...Gin-san..? apa yang kau mau disini?" gunam Orihime yang hanya bisa terkejut melihat kedatangan seseorang yang memanggil dirinya sendiri sebagai 'Tunangan'

"ya ampun..ya ampun, apa aku tidak salah dengar? 'Gin-san'? itu terkesan aneh sayang, cobalah kau panggil aku Gin-kun atau sayang, bagaimana?" ucapnya sambil membisik ke telinga Orihime sambil memegang rambut panjangnya hingga ujung. Mata sipitnya dan senyum khasnya membetang jelas diwajah Orihime yang masih kaget itu

"sudahlah Orihime, ayo ikut denganku. Aku akan membawamu dan kita akan menikah, dan kau tidak perlu susah payah tinggal di tempat kumuh ini.." ucapnya sambil menarik Orihime secara kasar dan paksa. Namun entah mengapa Orihime hanya diam dan mematung tanpa perlawanan

"Hei sipit! Kau mau kemana hahhh?" umpat Ichigo sambil menjengut ramput Gin, hingga ia agak terbanting ke belakang

"..dan kau ini adalah siapa? Tuan..? supir? Atau pembantu ke-2 wanita itu?!" ujar Gin yang kesal, sambil menunjuk Tatsuki wanita yang dimaksud

"hey...! oy Inoue apa maksudnya? Aku tidak mengerti..?" ucapnya yang awalnya menunjuk Gin dengan kesal namun malah berbisik pada Orihime

"..Ichigo-sama, dia kira Arisawa-san ini pemilik apartemen in,i dan anda dan saya adalah pembantu disini" balas Orihime, Ichigo terdiam sebentar mencerna perkataan Orihime sambil mengerutkan dahinya dengan pose berfikir.

"APA!? Berani sekali kau sipit! Kau pikir wanita setengah gorila itu adalah majikanku!?"

"Oy, Kurosaki kau ini!" geram Tatsuki yang berada didalam

"asal kau tahu saja dasar Vampir Cina! Aku adalah pemilik apartemen ini walau kau tidak akan mengerti namun aku bangga tinggal dsini! Dan berhentilah berkata kumuh! Atau akan kubuat kau dapat menjilat jempol kakimu!" gertak Ichigo, namun Gin bangkit dan mengambil sesuatu dari jasnya.

"oh benar, maafkan aku kalau begitu. Aku terbawa suasana dan akhirnya begini hahaha itu memang kebiasanku." Balasnya dengan santai, sambil membersihkan tangannya yang tidak terlalu kotor dengan sapu tangan

Orihime hanya tertunduk diam seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu, selama Orihime hanyut dalam ingatan. Ichigo memperhatikan Orihime dengan agak khawatir. Bagaimana tidak? Biasanya jika Orihime bertemu berandal atau orang cabul dia bisa langsung membanting mereka hingga beberapa tulang dapat retak, namun kenapa hanya pada orang sipit yang selalu tersenyum ini tidak dia apa-apakan? Sungguh aneh!

"hei Sipit! Apa hubunganmu dengan Inoue?" ucap Ichigo sambil melangkah berhadapan dengan Gin, hingga Orihi etertutupi oleh Ichigo

"tenanglah. Kau...Kurosaki? Kurosaki-kun, aku kemari tadi sebenarnya hanya ingin mengajak 'tunanganku' jalan-jalan denganku, namun maaf saja tadi aku terbawa suasana" balasnya dengan tenang dan kalem dengan senyum khasnya. Selesai membersihkan tangan dia menunjukan sapu tangannya ke muka Ichigo

"kau tahu?, kau tidak lebih dari sapu tangan ini, kau dapat dengan mudahnya ku perlakukan semauku dan kau tidak dapat melawan" ucapnya sambil meremas sapu tangan miliknya dengan tersenyum sinis.

Hal ini membuat Ichigo agak naik darah, namun ia menyimpannya untuk nanti karena ada beberapa pertanyaan lagi yang akan dia ajukan.

"aku tidak tanya apa tujuanmu, aku tanya apa hubunganmu dengan Inoue?"

"bukankah sudah jelas? Aku adalah tunangannya. Apa kau tidak dengar dari tadi?"

"aku, tidak percaya" ucap Ichigo sambil menajamkan pandangannya pada Gin

"jangan melihatku seperti itu aku belum selesai berbicara tenang saja.." balas Gin dengan santai lagi

"aku sebenarnya sudah bertunangan dengan Orihime,sejak dia masih kecil. Itu karena keluarga Ichimaru dan Inoue sudah dekat, sama halnya dengan keluargamu dan keluarga Orihime." Ucapnya singkat. Diapun membuang sapu tangan ke lantai dan diinjak.

"lihatlah ini.." Gin mulai mengeluarkan sesuatu dari jasnya yang membuat Ichigo penasaran

"lihatlah.." Gin mengeluarkan sebuah box merah yang indah berhiaskan pita kuning.

"ini adalah pemberiannya dulu padaku...dan tanda kami bertunangan" belum lama Ichigo memandangi box itu Gin sudah memasukannya kedalam jas.

"oy! Memangnya kau tahu dan yakin apa yang ada didalam kotak?" ucap Ichigo pada Gin yang sedang tersenyum sinis

"aku tidak perlu melihat karena sudah tahu." Ucapnya yang berbalik menuju tangga turun

"lain kali kita bicara lagi Kurosaki, aku menantikan pertemuan selanjutnya untuk menentukan siapa yang berhak bersama Orihime." Mendengar perkataan Gin tadi, Ichigo mulai geram dengan gaya bicara Gin yang terkesan sombong dan merendahkan itu.

"ada apa dengan pria itu? Inoue ada apa diantara ka-?" saat membalik Ichigo melihat kalau Orihime sudah tidak ada dibelakangnya begitu juga Tatsuki.

-orange-

Penasaran, dia pun menelusuri apartemennya dan menemukan mereka tengah sibuk membongkar buku-bkuu koyak milik Orihime dikamarnya

"oy, kalian berdua ini memangnya sedang apa?" ucap Ichigo dengan pandangan aneh pada mereka berdua

"diamlah Kurosaki! Aku sedang membantu Orihime-chan mencari sesuatu! Jadi pergilah yang jauh!" balas Tatsuki

"diamlah! Terserah aku kemana aku akan pergi! Lagi pula aku punya pertanyaan padamu Inoue!" ucap Ichigo yang awaknya mengepalkan tangan karena kesal namun rasa penasarannya terlalu bergejolak akan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang bisa membuatnya mabuk.

"ada apa Ichigo-sama?" balas Orihime seperti biasanya dengan nada datar dan ekpresi dinginnya sebari mencari buku-buku didalam lemarinya.

"SUDAH JELAS KAN!? Ya ampun mungkin karena orang sipit tadi datang, mentalmu jadi aneh ya? Untuk yang terakhir kali siapa si Gin itu!? Dan mengapa dia memanggilmu sebagai tunangan!? Ahh! Aku benarkan! Ternyata selama ini kau selalu membawa laki-laki saat aku sedang di game centre—akhh!" belum sempat Ichigo menambahkan titik pada ucapannya kaki Orihime sudah menghantam kepalanya hingga tersungkur jatuh dengan benjol yang menghiasai kepalanya.

"SAKIT! Dasar Inoue! Kau ini benar-benar sama dengan gorila biru disanaa—akhh!" belum beres dia menghayati benjol Orihime. Tatsuki sudah memberi hadiah tambahan, berupa pukulan ke kepalanya.

"dasar kau ini...tidak pernah belajar" geram Tatsuki yang tangannya masih bersarang dikepala Ichigo. Namun perhatian Tatsuki dan Ichigo tertuju pada Orihime yang sedang diam tertunduk tanpa berkata ataupun bergerak.

"oy Inoue, apa kau tidak salah makan tadi?" tanya Ichigo, namun Orihime seketika itu langsung duduk di depan mejanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo

"hey..Ichigo, sebaiknya kita keluar dulu. Orihime-chan sepertinya sedang gunggah." Bisik Tatsuki pada Ichigo, namun orang yang dia bisiki tidak dalam posisi dilantai malahan sedang menusuk-nusuk tangan Orihime dengan ranting entah darimana, untuk memastikan Orihime tidak pingsan.

"dasar, kau ini! Cepat ikut aku!" dengan cekatan Tatsuki menyeret Ichigo dengan paksa, walau Ichigo meronta-ronta tidak mau.

"apa-apan tadi itu haahh!?" keluh Ichigo pada Tatsuki yang tengah menutup pintu kamar Orihime

"itu pertanyaanku dasar otak udang! Mengepa kau seang sekali menjahili Orihime dengan tingkah lakumu yang seperti anak usi 13 tahun itu!?"

"heyy,,,kau salah besar! Itu bukan 13 tahun tapi 14 tahun! Revisi kata-katamu!" balas Ichigo yang disuguhi cubitan tiada dua dari Tatsuki

"...sial! Tatsuki! Kau ini benar-benar ya!?"

"ohh, kau mau berkelahi..?" tantang Tatsuki yang sudah menaikan lengan bajunya.

Dari dalam kamar Orihime terdengan jelas suara Ichigo menolak sambil berlari-lari dari kejaran Tatsuki. bukannya diluar menjadi lebih sunyi, justru malah menjadi lebih kacau ketimbang didalam tadi.

 **Orihime POV**

'Gin, apa benar dia..? tidak-tidak mungkin sudah jelas kan!'

'tapi mana mungin aku meragukan ini, memang benar aku selalu bermain bersamanya saat masih keci..ehh tunggu..apa aku salah..?'

'keluarga kami memang dekat...akhh tidak aku tidak bisa berfikir dengan benar, tunggu mana yang berada dimana, dan siapa yang bersama siapa!?'

',,ya ampun ada apa denganku..? biasanya aku bisa mengingat dengan baik, tapi saat mengingat masa itu, apa benar yang selalu bermain denganku adalah Gin? Rasanya dari dulu dia selalu pendiam tiap ku ajak main tapi..apa benar?'

'perasanku, campur aduk. Aku lupa! Aku bingung! Aku muak! Padahal itu tadi ada di ujung lidahku, kalu saja Ichigo-sama tidak berteriak tadi aku sudah tahu, tapi aku malah lupa lagi'

'...tunggu aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya,lagi pula mengapa Gin harus berkata begitu didepan Ichigo-sama..? tapi aku lupa kalau aku pernah memberi box seperti itu pada Gin, tunggu aku pernah! Tapi sepertinya tidak pada Gin! Iya! Pada seseorang! Siapa ya..?'

'...tunggu! aku tidak dapat mengingatnya, siapa ya...aku ingat sesuatu dengan orang ini...dia...'

'akhh...aku melupakannya lagi!, ya ampun sepertinya aku dan Gin memang bertunangan atau ada ingatan lain yang menyangkut disini? Aku yakin Gin dan orang ini berbeda! Aku tahu klau orang ini bukan Gin tapi...tapi...apa benar..?'

'...perasaanku ini sepeti...mengingat sesuatu namun terhalang sesuatu! Karena tidak salah lagi tempat aku dan Gin, dan aku dan Ornag ini bermain ditempat yang sama walaupun...ahh ini aneh!'

Batin Orihime sedang beradu argumen meyakinkan sesuatu yang dulu ia lupakan dan mulai muncul lagi kepermukaan

 **END of Orihime POV**

BERSAMBUN...? ah?! Belum selesai?

-orange-

Entah mengapa cerita masih berlanjut namun kita akan pindah dimensi sebentar.

"wahhh! Akhirnya ku sampai!" ucap seorang pemuda dengan riang dan penuh semangat di sebelah selatan Karakura atau bisa disebut South Karakura. Meski sama Karakura namun tempat ini sudah berbeda Kota. Diparkirkannya mobil milik Ishida di sebuah lapangan parkir. Dia berjalan meninggalkan mobilnya menuju sebuah klinik yang berada tepat didepan Parkiran. Diujung jalan dapat dilihat Pantai yang membentang luas dan bau air asin yang dapat tercium dari tempat Ishida berdiri.

"yosh kalau begitu!"

 **TING TONG!**

Dengan riang Ishida menekan bel itu berkali-kali dengan wajah bodoh. Pintu pun dibuka dengan agak kasar

"AYAH! AKU PULANG!" belum keluar sosok yang dipeluk Ishida, dia sudah merasakan hangatnya seorang pria

"ya..ampun kau ini! Sudah aku katakan berkali-kali sejak kau selalu kemari! Rumah ayahmu disebelah rumahku! Dan berhentilah mengincar rumahku setiap kali kau kemari!" geram seorang bapak-bapak gendut dengan gaya mohawk itu. Dengan keras bapak-bapak itu menutup pintu dengan kasar.  
"huu dasar penipu!" gunam Ishida*bukannya yang salah!?*

Ishida pun menekan bel pintu yang sudah dipastikan kediaman keluarganya

"ayah! Aku pulang!" ucap Ishida yang mencoba memanggil ayahnya karena tidak ada jawaban

"Ayah! Aku pulang!" ucapnya sambil menggedor-gedor pagar pintu

"AYAH! AKU PULANG!" teriaknya sambil menggedor-gedor pagar dengan makin cepat

"HEIII! SIALAN! INI MASIH RUMAHKU! CEPAT PERGI SANA ! KE RUMAH YANG BENAR DASAR BRENGSEK!" geram bapak-bapak tadi karena ternyata Ishida masih berada dirumah yang salah

"ya ampu-ya ampun, maafkan anak bodohku ini Omaeda-san! Aku janji akan membawanya" ucap Ayah Ishida yang sudah keluar dari rumahnya

"baiklah, jaga dia yang benar!" ucap bapak-bapak itu sambil menutup keras pintunya

"ayah!"

"ya ampun, Uryuu! Padahal Katagiri ibumu tidak ngidam yang aneh-aneh tapi mengapa kau lebih aneh ketimbang anak monyet!?" ucap ayahnya pada Ishida yang masih tersenyum polos dan bodoh.

"hehehe,itu hobi...hobi!" sambil menggelengkan kepala Ryuken membawa anak kesayangannya kedalam rumah.

"jadi ayah, ada yang ingin aku ajukan padamu.." ucap Ishida dengan pandangan yang entah mengapa menjadi serius

"ohhh, sekarang kau serius. Masalah apakah itu nak..?"

"ini tentang temanku..."

"aku dengar darinya tadi pada saat perjalananku kemari, yah karena menggunakan jalan tol dapat dipersingkat waktu kedatanganku dari 3 hari menajdi 2 hari. Ehhh tunggu aku malah membahas ini, intinya aku perlu bantuanmu ayah. Ichigo, ayah sudah tahukan dia temanku, mengatakan kalau maidnya sedang kebingungan pikiran. Jadi dia memintaku membawa ayah kesana karena maidnya itu terlihat sangat frustasi dengan apa yang terjadi."

"aku..mengerti nak, tapi siapa yang akan menjaga ibumu kalau akau pergi..?"

"lho? Mana kakak dan adik?"

"ya ampun nak, KAU ITU ANAK TUNGGAL!" seketika itu Ishida terdiam sejenak dan matanya tiba-tiba terlinang

"tidak...mungkin..tidak.." ucap Ishida yang terlihat agak frustasi

"Uryuu! Kau kenapa!?" Ucap Ryuken dengan perlahan mendekati Ishida

"LALU SIAPA YANG AKU INTIP MINGGU LALU!?" ucap Ishida frustasi

"kau menginti gadis!?" ayahnya sontak ikut kaget oleh teriakan Ishida

"yah.. satu bulan lalu itu aku masuk kerumah ayah, saat ayah memancing dan ibu sedang di klinik aku masuk dan melihat seorang gadis di kamar mandi dan ku kira itu kakakku..." tegasnya pada pernyataan tidak logisnya..

"tunggu sebentar, Omaeda-san juga bilang kalau adiknya diintip pemuda dengan kacamata yang masuk tanpa permisi, dan kemudian keluar tanpa jejak, jangan-jangan..." ucap Ryuken sambil melirik Ishida

"ada, apa ayah..?" tanyanya dengan polos, ayahnya hanya bisa menepuk dahinya tidak habis pikir

"sudahlah ayah jadi bagaimana? Apa ayah mau membantu maid temanku ini? Ya walaupun maid ini tidak begitu mengenalku namun bagi temanku...dia lebih dari itu." Mendengar perkataan anaknya yang begotu diplomatis,membuat Ryuken memacu otaknya untuk mempertimbangkan.

"baiklah"

"namun ada satu syarat. Karena 2 hari nanti ibumu akan bergi kerumah bibimu. Dan hingga saat itu kau harus disini membantu ayah"

"baiklah ayah!" senyum mengembang diwajah Ishida, namun ayahnya mulai menyeringai.  
"tapi..temanmu lah yang harus kemari!" kata-kata dari ayah Ishida membuat jantungnya seperti tersambar petir *gila alay banget* seketika itu dia pergi keluar

"uryuu.." dia pun pergi keluar karena lupa kalau kunci mobilnya disimpan di dasboard mobilnya.

"hehehe, untung tidak hilang" Ishida pun kembali masuk ke dalam rumah, dan dia segera kembali ke dalam dan menemukan kalau ayahnya sudah menghilang mungkin menyusulnya ke depan pikirnya. Dia pun tertarik pada suatu asap dari arah atas. Tanpa basa-basi Ishida segera ke atas dan menemukan sesuatu yang berasap dari ruanagn itu

"sial! Kebakaran..!?" Ishida pun segera meluncur membuka pintu ruangan itu, dan dia kaget tidak kepayang melihat isi ruangan itu.

"ka..kakak!?" gunam Ishida yang ternya asap itu berasa dari ruangan yang adalah kamar mandi, seketika itu gadis di dalamnya menjerit dengan kencang sambil menutup tubuhnya dengan handuk

"MAREYO! Ada apa!?" Omaeda serentak melihat Ishida yang tengah membuka pintu kamar mandi

"sudah..berapa ratus kali aku bilang...RUMAHMU DISEBELAH RUMAHKU!" Ucap Omaeda sambil melemparkan pukulan kuat hingga membuat Ishida mental keluar kaca

"ya...ampun...haruskah aku bedah kepala anakku sendiri..haahh.." gunam Ryuken dengan pelan meneguk tehnya sambil duduk.

BERSAMBUNG...


	13. Bingung?

Dear Maid!

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

Warning : sebelumnya mohon dimaklumi jika ada typo karena sesungguhnya author itu manusia biasa *alay lagi* so, happy reading~~~~

.

.

"haahh!? Kau gila buat apa aku jauh-jauh ke rumah ayahmu hanya untuk membantu wanita setengah polisi itu!?" geram Ichigo pada ponselnya

" _hey Kurosaki! Kau dengar dulu aku hanya ingin membantu Orihime-san agar tidak stress saja tau!"_ balas Ishida

"cih"

" _hei! Apa maksudmu cih!? Ayo kau ini mau atau tidak?"_

"entahlah akan ku pikirkan lagi nanti dah!" sambung Ichigo yang lekas menutup ponselnya. Mukanya terlihat kesal namun entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

"kalau dipikir-pikir boleh juga ya? Lagi pula Inoue sering melamun akhir-akhir ini. Huhh! Dasar pria mata sipit itu! Baru datang sekali sudah membuat masalah bukan main, apalagi kalau sering! Bisa-bisa aku gila." Gunam Ichigo. Dia pun segera melangkahkan kakinya dari kamarnya dan segera ke ruang tengah.

"Ichigo-sama anda lapar?" ucap Orihime yang tidak sengaja melihat Ichigo saat hendak menyimpan cucian di mesin cuci.

"iya"

"baiklah kalau begitu saya akan-"

"tapi aku akan makan diluar saja" potong Ichigo yang kemudian mengambil jaketnya dan meraih kunci motornya, dan lekas keluar

"ada apa dengan Ichigo-sama ya?" gunam Orihime agak khawatir.

'sial! Untung saja aku aku segera lari. Hahaha kalau Inoue tahu kalau rice cooker dan blendernya terbakar karena kemarin aku menggunakannya untuk eksperimenku, entah sudah bagaimana aku" gunamnya dengan senyuman liciknya.  
"baiklah saatnya makan!" ucapnya, yang kemudian memacu motornya keluar gerbang. Namun saat Ichigo keluar ada mobil yang parkir di halaman parkir apartemen.

"hoo, ternyata Ichigo-sama buru-buru pergi karena ini...?" gunam Orihime yang tengah memandangi rice cooker dan blender yang sudah hitam gosong dengan pandangan dingin dan kosong.

"sepertinya aku harus memperingati Ichigo-sama lagi.." gumannya sambil mereganggan tangannya dan memutar-mutar bahunya

 **TING TONG !**

Terdengar jelas suara bel pintu dari luar. Orihime pun segera menyimpan amarahnya untuk nanti dan lekas membuka pintu.

"tunggu, bagaimana kalau ini Gin?" gunamnya saat tengah membuka pintu.

"haruskah ku buka?" gunamnya semakin bingung namun dia tetap dalam keadaan tenang.  
"oii Ichigo kau ada!?" terdengar suara Rukia dari luar pintu. Mendengar hal itu Orihime segera membuka pintunya.

"ah! Orihime, apa Ichigo ada?" ucap Rukia sambi mengintip kebelakang pintu.

"maaf Rukia-san, Ichigo-sama baru saja pergi tadi untuk makan. Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Orihime.

"tidak, aku bermaksud membawakannya surat. Entah mengapa ada orang jail yang salah memasukan surat" balas Rukia sambil memberikan sepucuk rurat yang agak lecek karena terpegang.

Tanpa lama-lama, Orihime pun membuka surat itu dan mulai membacanya

"ano...Rukia-san apa benar ini untuk Ichigo-sama?" ucap Orihime dengan pandangan ragu

"pertama kali membaca aku pun berfikir begitu, lagi pula Ichigo punya banyak nama panggilan yang banyak" Ucap Rukia dengan pandangan tidak percaya juga.

"lalu...Siapa 'ezzzsuupadazzz' itu siapa?" tambah Orihime yang makin tambah bingung.

"entahlah, lagipula Ichigo punya banyak teman" Balas Rukia.

Sementara itu..

"hahahah, bagaimana sudah kau masukan ke rumah si Kurosaki?" ucap Noitra yang tengah duduk di atas ban bekas tua yang berada di tempat bekas pembangunan.  
"hosh...hosh...sudah boss, lagi pula..kenapa kau suruh aku bukannya Starkk! Aku kan baru saja sampai setelah mencari Ichigo sampai luar kota! Kau tahu!?" geram Yami kesal, sehingga membuatnya bangkit dari tempatnya duduk.

"oi! Kau lihat kami sedang sibuk kan?! Lihat aku! Aku harus menjaga pipa ini agar tidak kabur! Lihat starkk dia sedang mengerjakan hal penting!" balas Noitra.

"apa? Mencari TTS di koran?"

"walaupun begitu dia masih melakukan yang benar tapi dia melakukannya lebih baik!"

"oi, boss bahasa inggrisnya handsome apa?" ucap Starkk, mendengar hal ini yami langsung memandangi Noitra dengan penuh keraguan sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

"ehh..., yah setidaknya dia lebih tampan darimu!" gunam Noitra sambil memutar bola matanya.

"oi mengapa kau menyinggung ketampanan!" balas Yami dengan pandangan kesal.

"ahh, sudahlah aku akan mencarinya saja!" Yami pun pergi meninggalkan Noitra dan Starkk yang tengah asik sendiri.

"hei ada apa dengan anak itu?" tanya Starkk dengan polosnya.

"cih! Mana aku tahu! Memangnya aku ibunya!? Lagi pula apapun itu tidak ada sangkut pautnya denganku!" Noitra pun mengambil koran Starkk dengan kasar dan melihat-lihat, dan padahal koran itu terbalik.

-orange-

"oi Ichigo! Kenapa kau mengajak aku kemari haaah!? Memangnya aku apa? Anak SD!?"

"ohh, jadi kau tidak mau aku pesankan makanan? Tidak masalah, aku pesan sendiri saja" kecam Ichigo pada Ikkaku.

"heeyy, kita kan teman! Lagi pula kau tahu aku kan kita selalu bercanda bukan...? hehe" entah mengapa Ikkaku menjadi agak baik pada Ichigo, dan malahan memijat-mijat pundak Ichigo.

"sudahlah cukup! Baiklah kau siap mendengarkan?"

"soal Orihime?"

"ahh benar! Entah mengapa sejak kemarin dia selalu melamun, sampai-sampai dia mencuci di bak air panas untuk mandiku, lalu mengepel lantai bahkan sampai dinding! Ampun!"

"hahahaha bukannya bagus? Lagi pula kau ada bahan omelan bukan?"

"grrr, bukan itu saja dia bahkan salah mencampurkan air perasan bekas mencuci dengan sup tadi pagi! Ya ampun kalau begini terus aku akan mati sebelum sempat mengomelinya, ya memang enak juga sih punya bukti mengomelinya secar puas"

"jadi apa rencanamu?"

"entahlah mungkin aku akan menerimatawaran si kacamata itu lagi pula kalau Orihime jadi gila siapa yang bisa aku salahkan dan omeli? Haaah" suasana pun menjadi hening. Ichigo dan Ikkaku sama-sam menundukan kepala untuk berfikir.

' _sial, kalau begini terus bisa-bisa dia akan di bawa oleh orang sipit itu'_ batin Ichigo.

' _sial! Kalau begini teruskapan burgerku datang!?'_ batin Ikkaku.

"emmm, Ichigo bagaimana kalau kita pikirkan secara positif dulu! Yah sebelum berfikir positif ada baiknya kita mengisi energi! Dengan begitu kita bisa memikirkan sesuat-" kata-kata Ikkaku terhenti takala Ichigo menggedurkan meja sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya, sehingga membuat Ikkaku agak ketakutan

"KAU! BENAR!" ucap Ichigo dengan nyaring

"benarkan..kita harus memesan burge—"

"..seharusnya aku berfikir positif lebih dulu sebelum berfikir yang tidak-tidak! Terimakasih botak kalau begitu aku pergi!" Ichigo pun lekas mengambil jaketnya yang berada di atas meja dan lekas pergi menuju pintu keluar meninggalkan Ikkaku yang menangis sendiri.

"lalu..burgerku?" gunam Ikkaku singkat.

Ichigo segera menaiki motornya, dan sedang memundurkannya. Namun didepannya terlihat wajah yang tidak asing sedang menghadang motornya.

"hallo Ichi!" ucap orang yang tidak lain adalah Ibunya

"I-ibu?" Ichigo agak kaget melihat keberadaan Ibunya, dengan setelan anak muda dengan tas pinggang dengan setelan kaos putih dan celana jeans biru muda.

"hooo, sudah sombong ya? Mentang-mentang jarang bertemu dengan ibu?" goda Misaki.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Ichigo.

"sudah jelas bukaan? Refreshing,refreshing!" balas Misaki dengan santai dan senyuman lebar.

"oh begitu, baiklah minggir" ujar Ichigo yang hendak membelokan motornya.

"baiklah kalau begitu!" Misaki kemudian berlari kebelakang

"eh?" Misaki pun seketika itu naik ke atas motor Ichigo.

"baiklah, ayooo!" mendengar kalimat Ibunya itu, Ichigo merasa aneh dengan ibunya itu.

"ya, ampun aku tidak percaya dia ibuku" Ichigo pun menjalankan motornya.

"bagaimana sekolahmu Ichigo?" tanya Ibunya sambil mencoba mengambil sesuatu di tasnya

"biasa saja"

"hehehe, lalu bagaimana Orihime-chan? Apakah ada hal yang menarik?"

"tidak"

"ya, ampun kau seperti aspal saja yah? Dataaar" keluh Misaki

"aku tidak peduli" balas Ichigo

"hihi kau ini lama-lama makin sama dengan ayahmu!" goda Misaki dengan cekikikan.  
"sudahlah berhenti"

"mengapa? Oh! Benar Ichigo ibu mau membeli sesuatu dulu! Tolong antarkan ibu ke toko baju ya!" Ichigo sebenarnya mendengarkan namun dia tidak merespon karena agak bingung.

"tidak!

"ayolah kau tidak mau? Kalau begitu sayang sekali ya..padahal ibu berniat membelikanmu game Super Martabak apaalah ibu lupa! Jadi bagimana..?"

"baik sudah sampai!" Misaki pun agak teheran dengan mantranya yang diberikan pada anaknya itu.

'benar-benar mirip sekali dengan ayahnya..' batin Misaki yang bergegegas turun

'sial! Aku menggigit umpan!' batin Ichigo yang tengah berkeringat dingin dan frustasi.

1 jam kemudian..

"yahh! Maaf meunggu nak! Ya ampun baju-baju itu sangat bagus sampai-sampai aku bingung sekali memilih!" ucap Misaki sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"lamaa sekali! Memangnya apa yang kau beli!?" tanya Ichigo yang sudah kegerahan menunggu ibunya

"iya! Selain jas tadi aku tidak sengaja melihat boneka beruang cantikk sekali! Lalu setelah itu aku melihat ada topi lucuu sekali! Dan, dan aku tidak sengaja lagi melihat sepatu hak yang indahhh sekali jadi aku tidak sengaja membelinya..dan..lupa...membeli..game...martabak.. " semangat Misaki yang semula membara, menjadi berubah ketika memberi tahu Ichigo tentang gamenya yang lupa dibeli.

"aaappaaa!?" ucap Ichigo tercengang.

"tunggu...aku minta maaf Ichigo...bagaimana kalau kita..." ucapan Misaki terhenti saat melihat wajah anaknya yang memandangi Misaki dengan keheranan.

"kau membeli jas? Untuk siapa lelaki!?" tanya Ichigo, yang membuat Misaki agak tersentak mendengar hal ini

"ya...tepatnya aku..akan membawanya untuk.."

"siapa? Lelaki lain yang kau sebut 'rekan kerja'? "

"Ichigo.." Misaki mulai mengerti kemana arah percakapan Ichigo

"sudahlah aku muak!" Ichigo pun menggunakan helmnya dan memacu motornya keluar meninggalkan ibunya.

"dia memang tidak berubah!" ucap Ichigo dengan kesal

"anak itu, mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan ya? Lagi pula aku akan menyimpan rahasia ini untuk nanti." Gunam Misaki yang tengah memandangi anaknya itu dari kejauhan dengan maklum dan sudah mengerti.

"laluuu, bagaimana dengan game aneh ini? Harusnya aku membuat lelucon yang tidak PHP ya..?" gunam Misaki yang tengah memandangi game SUPER MARTABAK BROS itu yang ternyata sdah ia beli.

"hihi! Sekarang ada alasan aku ke apartemennya!"

-Orange-

"hmmm, aku mengerti kondisimu Orihime. Seharusnya kau tidak perlu memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak! Lagi pula bisa saja si Gin ini hanya menipu" ucap Rukia yang tengah berbincang dengan Orihime diruang tengah.

"inginnya saya begitu namun, semua ini berhubungan. Tapi saya sudah tidak memikirkan ini lagi, karena akhir-akhir ini Ichigo-sama terlihat ketakutan setiap makan dan mandi"

"sepertinya aku yakin ada sesuatu" ucap Rukia sambil melihat kearah Orihime

"Baiklah! Itu saja Orihime, terimakasih sudah mau ngobrol denganku!" ucap Rukia yang mulai berdiri dan menggapai tasnya dan akan bergegas pergi.

"tidak, saya yang merasa senang karena Rukia-san mau ngorbrol dengan saya" ucap Orihime yang tengah mengambil gelas bekas minum untuk di cuci nanti.

"ohh, iya satu lagi Orihime" Orihime pun segera melirik ke arah Rukia dengan agak bingung.

"terima kasih soal 'keluarga'" itulah kata-kata yang tedengar oleh Orihime saat Rukia menutup pintunya.

"begitu" Orihime terpejam senang mendengar hal itu. Diapun segera menuju arah wastafel untuk mencuci gelas tadi.

Di tengah keheningan Orihime tidak sadar kalau roknya terkena busa habis mencuci. Sadar akan hal tersebut, Orihime segera mencari sebuah lap untuk membersihkan roknya. Setelah beres busa memang hilang namun roknya malah basah. Berhubung seragamnya yang bersatu antara rok dan baju, membuat Orihime berencana mengganti bajunya karena tidak enak kalau dilihat begitu.

"sebaiknya aku mandi dulu" ucapnya singkat.

Orihime pun segera menuju kamar mandi, dan menanggalkan pakaian lalu menggunakan handuk untuk penutup. Setelah air panas di bak penuh, dia segea masuk kedalam untuk berendam setelah ia menggosok badannya.

Keheningan itu pecah oleh air yang menetes dari keran. Saat ini pikiran Orihime sedang kemana-mana. Walau dia bilang ke Rukia jika dia sudah tidak memikirkan lagi hal tadi, namun entah mengapa rasa penasaran terngiang-ngian di kepalanya. Teringat kembali ucapan Rukia tentang keluarga membuatnya ada rasa rindu pada keluarga yang dulu sering memberikan nasehat saat dia salah dan motivasi saat dia jatuh, namun bukan itu saja yang membuatnya rindu.

"sepertinya aku masih jadi anak manja ya..?' ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Teringat dulu ketika kakaknya selalu membantunya dan menolongnya saat tengah kesulitan.

Saat kakaknya rela bolos demi menuruti keinginan Orihime mencari kupu-kupu, saat kakaknya rela membatalkan janji kencan hanya untuk menemani Orihime saat sendiri di rumah, saat kakaknya disalahkan oleh seluruh teman sekelas Orihime, padahal Orihime lah yang menjatuhkan lemari kelasnya, namun kakaknya yang mengaku untuk melindungi Orihime.

Perlahan Orihime larut oleh masa lalu membuatnya tersenyum dibarengi sedih. Puas berendam diapun segera keluar dan mengenakan handuknya.

Dari bawah terdengar suara pintu terbuka.

"Ichigo-sama?" karena penasaran Orihime pun bersiap keluar

"sial! Orangtua itu benar-benar!" baru saja masuk Ichigo sudah membuat berisik seluruh ruangan.

"INOUE! OI INOUE!" Ichigo mencari Orihime di kamarnya namun tidak ada, kemudian diapun mendapat feeling kalau Orihime berada di kamar mandi.

"Ya ampun INOUE-"Ichigo terheni ketika mendapat pukulan kuat oleh Orihime dari dalam kamar mandi

"Ichigo-sama, apa anda tidak bisa menunggu sampai saya selesai berpakaian?" ucap Orihime sambil meregangkan tangannya dengan wajah seramnya, sebari menggunakan baju piayama namun kebawahannya masih handuk.

"tunggulah di bawah Ichigo-sama, atau mau saya buat gosong seperti rice cooker dan blender yang kau buat gosong ?" mendengar hal itu Ichigo pun merangkak kebawah dengan benjol yang besar..

"baiklah ada apa Ichigo-sama?" ucap Orihime yang sudah menggunakan piyamanya.

"cih, kau ini benar-benar tidak tahu kapan harus menahan pukulan ya..?"sindir Ichigo sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sudah tertutupi plester.

"baiklah, maafkan saya Ichigo-sama lagipula sudah saya perban kan?" balas Orihime datar.

"mana ada permintaan maaf seperti itu?" balas Ichigo sambil menunjuk ke arah Orihime

"baiklah kalau begitu" Orihime pun turun kelantai dan duduk dilantai.

"oi kau mau apa?" ucap Ichigo aneh. Perlahan Orihime menundukan kepalanya dan membungkuk.

"maafkan saya Ichigo-sama" sambungnya dengan nada datar.

"oi,oi! Inoue kau membuatku jijik! Ahhh baiklah! Ini sudah tidak tertolong! Inoue besok kita akan ke tempat Ishida! Aku akan membawamu! Sekarang berhentilah! Yaa ampunn ini menjijikan!" ucap Ichigo sambil mengangkat tubuh Orihime.

"ke Ishida-san kemana?" ucapnya dengan pandangan dingin

"ke South Karakura! Anggap saja ini liburan! Jadi kemasi barang-barangmu!"

"South Karakura?"

 **BERSAMBUNG...**

A/n : hallo minna-san! Maaf ya author lama updatenya! Ini karena UAS disekolah author masih berlangsung jadinya gak ada waktu buat bikin kelanjutannya. Untuk kedepanya karena bentar lagi beres author usahakan akan lebih baik! Jadi stay tunned ya! Dan jangan lupa budayakan REVIEWS! Terimakasih!


	14. Tersesat?

Dear Maid!

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

Warning : sebelumnya mohon dimaklumi jika ada typo karena sesungguhnya author itu manusia biasa *alay lagi* so, happy reading~~~~

.

.

"ehhmm, Ichigo-sama..apa kau yakin kita tidak tersesat?" ucap Orihime dengan raut wajah bosan ketika berada didalam mobil yang dikemudikan oleh Ichigo.

"berisik tau! Kau pikir aku ini bodoh? Tentu aku tahu! Selama ada GPRS ini, kita akan selamat" ucap Ichigo dengan bangga mengangkat GPRS yang baru ia beli ditengah jalan.

"anoo, Ichigo-sama itu berarti yang berjasa GPRS anda, dan satu lagi GPRSnya habis baterai.." tambah Orihime

"sial" keluh Ichigo sambil memerhatikan jalanan yang hanya hutan.

"jadi bagaimana Ichigo-sama? Apa kita harus menghubungi Ishida-san?" ucap Orihime sambil mengambil ponsel dari tasnya.

"ahh, itu juga ide bagus" ucap Ichigo sambil menepi.

"ah! Halo Ishida-san? Iya kami ada disekitar daerah MayaYama, apa? Ohh ternyata begitu terimakasih Ishida-san" gunam Orihime sambil menutup ponselnya dengan agak berat hati.

"Ichigo-sama, ada kabar baik dan buruk, anda mau yang mana dulu?"

"grrr, aku tidak butuh kabar! Aku butuh peta atau semacamnya!" geram Ichigo

"berita baiknya kita didaerah wisata terkenal" jelas Orihime dengan datar

"oy, kau mendengarkan tidak?" geram Ichigo karena merasa diabaikan.

"..dan berita buruknya, anda sudah salah jalan sejak dari tol Ichigo-sama.. " ucapan Orihime tadi membuat Ichigo terdiam mencerna perkataan Orihime.

"..salah..jalan...?" ujar Ichigo memegangi kepalanya dengan raut wajah yang stress sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

' _ya ampun, kasihan Ichigo-sama. Sejak dari tol kesini menghabiskan waktu 12 jam, ditambah lagi Ichigo-sama sudah banyak membeli kudapan tidak jelas'_ batin Orihime sambil memandangi makanan ringan dibagasi mobilnya.

Walaupun bereksprsi datar dan berperilaku dingin pada Ichigo, Orihime sebenarnya sangat peduli dan memperhatikan Ichigo dengan sangat.

"I...Ichigo-sama, saya tidak keberatan jika anda mau memutar balik atau bahkan kembali ke apartemen. Lagi pula disana ada-" Ichigo memandangi Ichigo dengan aneh yang membuat Orihime berhenti bekata.

"aneh, tidak biasanya kau banyak omong?" gunam Ichigo bingung.

"ya..sudahlah! kalau begitu kita menginap!" seru Ichigo sambil mengambil sesuatu didalam mobil.

"menginap? Dimana?" gunam Orihime.

"disini tentunya!" Ichigo segera mengambil sebuah tikar dan bergegas keluar mobil dan mengamparkan tikarnya di atas tanah.

"di..disini?" ucap Orihime yang berada dimobil dengan ekspresi kaget dan terlihat tidak mau.

"yap! Ahhh lihatlah Inoue! Disini banyakk..sekali bintang! Angin segar dan rumput yang rimbun membuat rasa menginap ini menyenangkan!" seru Ichigo senang

"Ichigo-sama anda yakin tidak memakai selimut? Ini malam lho! Lagi pula sekarang sedang mendung, dan ini digunung lho Ichigo-sama! Bisa-bisa kau bronkitis" mendengar hal ini Ichigo mulai berkeringat dingin mendengarkan himbauan Orihime saat tengah bersandar di tikar.

"...paru-paru basah...pembengkakan saluran pernafasan...ditambah lagi itu bukan tanah, itu lumpur parit bekas galian, bisa-bisa anda tidak kuat karena baunya" tambah Orihime yang membuat Ichigo mantap kembali kemobil dengan tikar yang sudah kotor oleh lumpur.

"tidak jadi Ichigo-sama?" tanaya Orihime

"tidak! Lagipula siapa yang mau kemping saat ada hotel, lagi pula kemping adalah nama tengahku! Aku bosan..kemping" balas Ichigo sambil menyalakan mesin kendaraannya.

"Ichigo-sama anda tidak punya nama tengah, ditambah lagi anda tidak kemping lagi sejak SMP kelas 1 bukan?" tambah Orihime

"berisik! Jangan ungkit-ungkit lagi! Atau aku akan meninggalaknmu di hutan ini!" Ichigo lekas mempercepat kendaraannya ke arah hotel yang berada di bagian atas.

"Ichigo-sama memangnya anda punya uang?" tanya Orihime

"tentu"

"baguslah jika anda punya uang" ucap Orihime lega mendengar hal itu.

"tentu saja aku punya, kaukan salah satu bankku!" ucap Ichigo santai

"jadi uang anda habis?" tambah Orihime.

"yup! Untuk membeli entahlah makanan tidak jelas dibagasi" ucap Ichigo sambil menunjuk ke bagasi

"ahh tentu saja, sudah bisa ditebak anda tidak punya uang"

"lagi pula untuk apa aku perlu uang jika ada kau" ucapnya dnegan ekspresi dan nada sok yang meremehkan.

"baiklah saya akan pulang naik taksi" kecam Orihime

"JANGAN! Kau akan ku habisi jika kau pulang meninggalkanku!" ancam Ichigo sambil memandang tajam Orihime

"hoo, Ichigo-sama ingin menghabisi saya..?" ucap Orihime dengan nada dingin dan biasa namun bagi Ichigo itu terdengar mengancam dengan menakutkanya.

"AHH! Lihat hotel!" tunjuk Ichigo ke depan sambil mencoba mengubah topik.

"disana hanya ada lapang Ichigo-sama, jangan mengubah topik dengan cara yang mudah ditebak" balas Orihime santai.

"cih" geram Ichigo.

-orange-

Setelah bebrapa menit mencari, akhirnya mereka sampai dipuncak gunung dengan kumpulan penginapan yang membuat puncak gunung terang oleh lampu dari penginapan dan swalayan.

"waw! Disini cukup ramai!" gunam Ichigo.

"hei Inoue dimana kira-kira kita akan menginap Inoue? Semua parkiran hotel tampaknya penuh" tanya Ichigo, namun tidak ada jawaban ketika dia melirik ternyyata Orihime sedang tertidur.

"ya..ampun makin berat saja bawaanku" Ichigo segera memarkirkannya kesebuah penginapan yang lebih sederhana dibandingkan hotel, namun penginapan ini juga tidak sepi.

"sial...parkiran dan tempatnya cukup jauh" Ichig pun masuk dan membawa kudapan-kudapannya ke dalam meninggalkan Orihime di dalam mobil.

Ichigo pun masuk dan segera menuju meja resepsionis

"aku pesan 2 kamar" ucap Ichigo singkat

"hohoho, mau yang large,reguler, atau chibi?" tanya resepsionis

"reguler" ucap Ichigo singkat

"baiklah berapa kasur"

"1"

"kasur asli atau fuuton?"

"haaahh, mana yang lebih bagus?" ucap Ichigo dengan agak kesal

"kasur kami sedang dicuci semua jadi kami sarankan fuuton"

"kalau begitu tidak usah disebutkan kasur sebagai pilihan!"

"baiklah fuuton sutra atau wol"

"haahh, wol"

"kami sarankan sutra tuan karena sutra lebih lembut dibandingkan wol"

"kalau aku bilang wol! Ya wol!" ucap Ichigo dengan marah

"baiklah warnanya mau-

"sudahlah 'tukang asuransi'! berikan saja aku 2 kamar sekarang! Atau ku cabuti kumismu satu per satu hingga kau akan menangis jika tertiup oleh angin!" geram Ichigo sambil menaikan satu kakinya ke meja dengan kepalan tangan ke arah resepsionis.

"ba-baiklah tuan.." resepsionis itu segera berlari kedalam

"pantas saja hotel penuhh,, sepertinya banyak yang tidak kuat disini.." gunam Ichigo sambil mengelap keringatnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian..

"baiklah tuan, 2 kamar anda sudah kami siapkan" ucap resepsionis itu sambil menunjukan arah ke Ichigo.

"kunci kamar kami?" ucap Ichigo menjulurkan tangannya.

"oh, ini tuan.." resepsionis itu pun memberikan kedua kuncinya.

"baiklah, bawakan makananku itu ke salah satu kamar, aku akan memanggil temanku" Ichigo pun lekas keluar.

"ya ampun dia masih tidur, benar-benar" Ichigo pun membuka pintu mobil dan membangunkan Orihime dengan pelan

"Inoue..oy Inoue? Apa harus aku panggil ambulans kemari? Oy Inoue!" ucap Ichigo mencoba membangunkan Orihime dengan pelan dan lembut.

Orihime pun mulai membuka matanya perlahan dan melirik ke arah Ichigo dengan ekspresi dingin sambil melihat arah Ichigo, memang agak seram tapi Ichigo mencoba menyadarkan Orihime.

"Ichigo-sama..kita sudah sampai..?" ucap Orihime sambil mengucek salah satu matanya.

"yeah, jadi cepatlah" Orihime pun keluar dengan agar sulit menontrol keseimbangannya karena dia belum sepenuhnya sadar.

"ya ampun kau ini menyusahkan" Ichigo pun memangku Orihime, seketika itu Orihime saat baru dipangku memegang bahu Ichigo dengan kuat.

"ouchh! Hey jangan cakar bahuku!" ketika Ichigo berbalik ternyata Orihime tertidur lagi.

' _kenapa dengan dia? Apa dia terlalu banyak ngeronda..?_ ' batin Ichigo agak kesal dengan perilaku Orihime saat ini.

"ahh, masa bodo. Kalau lama-lama berat juga dia lebih baik aku bawa kedalam" Ichigo pun perlahan membawa Orihime kedalam

"ternyata dia tidak terlalu berat juga ya?" gunam Ichigo menimbang-nimbang berat Orihime.

"lagi pula, apa dia tidak perkehabisan parfum!? Kenapa dia selalu wangi ya? Aku saja yang mandi 3x tidak sewangi ini..?" gunam Ichigo yang selalu mandi 3x tapi tidak pernah menyentuh sabun.

"aahhh tuan..! mau saya bawa teman tuan..?" tawar resepsionis yang tadi.

"tidak terimakasih.." ucap Ichig singkat.

"tapi saya belum pernah menggendong perempuan tuan.." tambah resepsionis, Ichigo pun terdiam sejenak memandangi resepsionis itu dengan pandangan 'bukan urusanku!'.

"lebih baik kau menggendong karung saja tuh! Kasian nona yang sedang membuat tokoyaki itu harus membawa tepung" ucap Ichigo menunjuk kesalah satu tukang takoyaki yang tengah ramai pembeli diluar.

"anda genius tuan!" resepsionis itupun menghampiri tukang takoyaki itu..

"ya ampun, oy! Apa temanmu selalu begitu" tanya Ichigo pada dua orang resepsionis lainnya yang hanaya tersenyum maklum.

-orange-

Akhirnya Ichigo berhasil membawa Orihime kekamaranya.

"fiuh! Berhasil! Setelah melewati anaka tangga ke lantai atas ini" ucap Ichigo sambil berbaring dekat Orihime

"ya ampun, dia punya pergelangan tangan yang kuat namun, kecil. Tenyata tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau dia memang perempuan" gunam Ichigo yang baru saja teringat tadi kalau dia tidak kuat membawa Orihime dan menggusurnya ke kamar dengan memegang tangannya.

"hmmm, Ichigo-sama dimana kita..?" ucap Orihime yang langsung bangun.

' _gadis sialan..kenapa kau bangun saat aku baru saja membawamu kemari...'_ batin Ichigo, yang kemudian Ichigo pun tertidur atau mungkin pingsan..?

"Ichigo-sama kenapa ya..?" Orihime pun mengangkat Ichigo dan melihat salah satu kunci kamar jatuh. Melihat ini Orihime pun segera membawa Ichigo ke kamar sesuai nomor kunci yang tertera.

Orihime pun membuka jaket Ichigo dan menyelimutinya dengan lembut.

"selamat malam Ichigo-sama." Orihime pun mematikan lampu dan keluar dari ruangan Ichigo.

Orihime perlahan masuk keruangannya dan mengganti bajunya ke piyama. Setelah menggosok gigi, diapun masuk kedalam fuutonnya mencoba tertidur.

" _kumohon...jangan mimpi kejadian itu lagi.."_ gunamnya sebelum memejamkan mata dan mematikan lampunya.

 **BERSAMBUNG...**

A/n: Yo minna! Bagaimana ceritanya? Akhirnya author ada waktu setelah selesai UAS untuk melanjutkan fict ini! Ya walau UAS udah beres dari hari Selasa tapi masih ada tugas lain yang harus dikerjakan huhuhu T_T. Tapi berhubung sudah beres makanya author update lagi Dear Maid! Ini. Oh iya dan untuk info memang fict ini bentar lagi sih, cuman bentar laginya itu kapan? Entahlah mungkin kata bentar lagi masih belum pas untuk fict yang masih panjang ini. Yaudah itu aja deh **BUDAYAKAN REVIEWS** & follow and favourite this Story!


	15. Kamu Yakin?

Dear Maid!

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

A/N : Yo Mina-san! Sebelumnya sebelum kalian membaca ceritanya, alangkah baiknya untuk sejenak membaca author's note sejenak. Hmm, baiklah sebelumnya Author minta maaf karena lamaa banget gak update dari waktu yang author sendiri janjiin. Setelah libur panjang UAS dan juga mendekati persiapan UN author jadi males ngapa-ngapain selain tiduran dan main-main(mungkin efek dari liburan panjang T_T) selain itu jadwal pulang sekolah author di lamain dan juga latihan UN dan pemantapan yang tidak bisa dihindarkan, apalagi uang saku author dikurangi untuk beberapa keperluan author (kurang kuat apa coba author T_T). Ok cukup curhatnya. Intinya author mau minta maaf kalau author nanti bakal tidak menentu update untuk fict ini dan fict author yang lain, oklah kalau begitu silahkan dibaca fict author dan semoga menarik chapter kali ini #PEACE(y)

.

.

Mata Ishida terlihat sangat pucat, baju yang dipakaipun masih kemarin, dan juga sejak dini hari tadi Ishida hanya terpaku pada ponselnya yang ia taruh diatas meja kamarnya. Disinilah Ishida, dikamar lamanya di rumah ayahnya. Kelihatannya dia sejak malam tidak tidur menunggu Ichigo atau mungkin Orihime?

'Tok! Tok!'

Suara ketukan pintu tidak ia hiraukan, yang hanya dia harapkan adalah ponselnya berdering dan mendengar kabar dari kedua temannya itu. Ketukan pintu semakin keras membuat telinganya terganggu, diapun menutup telinganya dengan agak kasar dan bukannya membukakan pintu yang berjarak 2 meter dari tempatnya duduk.

"Ishida kau kenapa nak?" terdengar suara ayahnya yang memanggilnya.

"aku tidak kenapa-kenapa!" balas Ishida sambil berbalik kebelakang.

"kau yakin nak?"

"tentu saja!"

"oh baiklah.." ucap ayahnya singkat, dan terdengar suara langkah kaki menjauh. Ishida terlihat terdiam sejenak karena ayahnya yang hanya sebatas itu mengkhawatirkannya.

"haaah sudahlah. Bagaimana ini? Apa Ichigo selamat? Ah tidak! Aku tidak peduli dengannya, yang terpenting adalah Orihime-san! Aku takut kalau Ichigo melakukan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Ditambah lagi mereka berdua dihutan dan tidak terpantau oleh orang lain, tunggu dulu! Orihime-san kan sangat kuat mana mungkin Ichigo berani macam-macam hahaha.." gunam Ishida yang kemudian menempatkan kepalanya ke meja dan menutupi kepalanya dengan tangannya.

"TIDAK! Begitu-begitu juga Orihime-san tetap saja seorang gadis dan Ichigo juga seorang laki-laki, ditambah lagi Ichigo itu benar-benar berandal. Bisa saja ketika Orihime-san tertidur di mobil Ichigo akan...dia akan..." pikir Ishida yang mulai agak tidak nyambung.

 **ISHIDA IMAGINATION**

"Orihime, kau terlihat kedinginan.." ucap Ichigo pada Orihime yang tengah bersandar di jok mobil (padahal Ichigo tidak pernah memanggil nama Orihime kecuali marganya, memangil namanya pun kalau terpaksa)

"ahh, benar Ichigo-sama aku sangat kedinginan di hutan yang menakutkan ini!" balas Orihime dengan nada takut.

"kalau begitu pakailah jaketku ini.." ucap Ichigo yang langsung memakaikan jaketnya pada Orihime.

"tidak...Ichigo-sama kau saja.." tolak Orihime dengan sedikit berontak dengan kondisi yang agak mengantuk.

"tidak kau harus memakainya!" ichigo pun memakaikan jaketnya dan memasang _seat belt_ supaya tidak Orihime lepaskan.

Orihime sedikit berbisik yang membuat Ichigo penasaran

"hei apa yang kau bisikan Orihime?" ucap Ichigo mendekat ke sampai dekat dengan wajah Orihime (Ishida terlalu berlebihan, sepertinya dia begadang sambil menonton sinetron)

"ti..tidak." ucap Orihime dengan wajah yang agak _blushing_ sambil membuang wajahnya ke arah jendela.

"ah..baiklah" Ichigo pun terlihat agak canggung dengan suasaana seperti ini.

Suasana pun menjadi hening seketika ditengah hutan lebat (padahal saat ini mereka di penginapan) keduanya sama-sama membuang muka ke arah kaca di samping mereka masing-masing, sampai akhirnya Orihime membalikan wajahnya ke arah Ichigo.

"Hn? Ada apa Orihime?" tanya Ichigo yang agak kaget dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Orihime. Perlahan Orihime membuka _seat belt_ nya dan mendekat kearah Ichigo secara perlahan, dan akhirnya berhenti didepan wajah Ichigo yang sudah merah

"yang membuatku hangat adalah...Ich-"

"AKHH! ITU TIDAK AKAN TERJADI!" geram Ishida yang menggagu adengan ini.

 **END OF ISHIDA IMAGINATION**

"AKHH! ITU TIDAK AKAN KUBIARKAN!" Ishida pun segera mengemasi bajunya ke dalam tas dan mencari kunci mobilnya.

"sial!? Disaat genting seperti ini dimaan kunci mobilku!?" keluh Ishida sambil menjambaki rambutnya sehingga membuat kacamatanya hampir jatuh.

Dari luar terdengar langkah kaki berlari dengan kasar. Suara itu berhenti sejenak, sehingga membuat Ishida penasaran dan hendak membuka kunci kamarnya.

BRAK! BUAK! KRANNK!

"INI KUNCI MOBILMU ISHIDA! JANGAN BERISIK!" ternyata suara itu berasal dari ayah Ishida yang baru saja mendobrak pintu kamar Ishida. Ayahnya mendorak kamar Ishida sampai roboh oleh kayu gelondongan yang ia gunakan untuk mendobrak, dan hantaman itu juga mengenai Ishida sehingga terpental keluar jendela.

"ya..ampun sepertinya aku terlalu berlebihan.." ucap Ryuuken sambil memandangi anaknya dibawah dengan pandangan yang tertutupi kacamata.

"untunglah dia anakku hahahah!" ucapnya dengan bangga, sementara anaknya tengah kesakitan dibawah.

-Orange-

"apa!? Ichigo pergi _ke South Karakura?_ Mau apa dia jauh-jauh kesana?" ujar Misaki dengan wajah yang kaget sambil memegang gelas teh.

"kalau tidak salah Ichigo mengatakan sesuatu tentang memori Orihime, entahlah aku pun tidak telalu mengerti" jelas Rukia pada Misaki.

"ohh begitu, jadi dia mau mencari tau siapa Ichimaru-kun bukan?" ucap Misaki dengan ringan.

"maaf aku juga tidak tahu" ucap Rukia yang agak tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Misaki.

"tetapi tenang saja Bibi Misaki, Ichigo juga pergi ke tempat kenalannya, jadi sudah bisa dipastikan kalau dia aman.

"eits!" Misaki pun menajamkan matanya dan menempatkan jari telunjuknya di ujung mulut Rukia. Rukia terlihat bingung dan kaget dengan yang dilakukan oleh Misaki sehingga membuat kepalanya mundur beberapa centimeter.

"ingat? MI-SA-KI-SAN, jangan lupa memanggilku seperti itu. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu Rukia-chan memanggilku bibi hanya saja itu terkesan tua dan tidak gaul. Tidak apa-apakan?" ucap Misaki dengan lembut namun wajahnya berubah menakutkan karena efek senter yang ia pegang dibawah wajahnya, yang membuat Rukia mengangguk untuk selamat.

"Ba...baiklah Misaki-san.."

"yahh! Bagus sekali Rukia-chan! Baiklah karena aku sedang senang ayo aku ajak kau makan cake di ruang tengah, ayo!" ucap Misaki yang tengah berdiri siap meninggalkan Rukia sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"baiklah Misaki-san" Rukia pun menggapai tangan Misaki dan ikut berjalan mengikuti Misaki berjalan.

'haahh, aku kecewa kau tidak bertanya padaku Ichigo...tapi biarlah! Aku tahu sekarang kau sudah dewasa. Tentu saja kau pasti akan berusaha mencari informasi dengan caramu dan tidak akan bergantung padaku' desahan Misaki berubah menjadi senyum tak kala memikirkan hal tersebut.

'oh iya! Ditambah lagi kau akan akrab dengan Orihime-chan, aku tidak sabar melihat kalian nanti, hihihi' Misaki pun mulai cekikika sendiri ketika berjalan didepan, sehingga membuat Rukia yang berjalan dibelakang sedikit merasa takut.

"ano, Misaki-san kau tidak apa-apa?" ucap Rukia yang menghampiri Misaki, dan memegangi badannya,

"Oh, maaf Rukia-chan sepertinya aku terlalu senang fufufu" ucapnya lagi dengan tawa kecil yang ia tahan. Sementara Rukia hanya bisa diam dan tidak ingin memikirkan apa-apa lagi selain cake.

Sementara itu di klinik milik ayah Ishida

Ishida terlihat lemas saat membuka matanya dalam keadaan badannya, kedua tangannya, dan kepalanya dibalut oleh perban. Diapun menggapai kacamatanya yang berada dimeja kecil dekat kasur tempat ia terbaring. Dia pun mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi.

"oh!? Ishida kau..kau sudah bangun ya nak?" ucap Ryuuken yang tengah membawa gelas berisi air putih dan duduk disamping Ishida.

"ayah..apa yang terjadi" ucap Ishida

"tenanglah Ishida, kau tahu kalau anak-anak disini memang agak payah bermain sepak bola, jadi tadi ada bola futsal yang mengenai kepalamu nak" ucap Ryuuken dengan senyum tenang.

"tapi mengapa aku diperban dibagian badan dan tangan jika hanya kena kepala?" balas Ishida.

"oh itu, kebetulan anak-anak itu maniak sepak bola jadi mereka selalu main bola harus lebih dari satu bola" balas Ryuuken dengan senyum tenang.

"tapi aku merasa seperti jatuh dari lantai dua yah? Dan juga tadi sepertinya pintu kamarku didobrak" Ishida semakin penasaran pada apa yang terjadi padanya.

"ohh..itu karena anak-anak tadi mengagap kalau bola masuk ke rumah orang, mereka harus berpesta ditempat itu. Lalu mungkin kau terpental karena dorongan salah seorang anak-anak"ucap Ryuuken dengan senyum tenang

"dan...ayah.."

"sudahlah nak jangan dipikirkan, yang terpenting saat ini adalah kondisimu nak! Ayo minumlah ini.." . Ryuuken pun memberikan gelas berisi air tadi dan menyuruh anaknya meminumnya.

Ishida pun meminumnya hingga tetesan terakhir.

"bagaimana nak? Apa kau sudah tenang sekarang?" tanya ayahnya dengan senyum tenang.

"hmm, tapi sepertinya aku agak pusing lagi yah. Mungkin ini karena kemarin aku begada-" sekejap Ishida pun langsung tertidur lagi tanpa meyelesaikan katanya.

"ya ampun sepertinya obat pelupanya terlalu banyak aku teteskan! Ahh sudahlah yang penting Ishida sudah bisa tenang. Aku tidak tega semalaman dia tidak tidur karena mengkhawatirkan teman-temannya, memang apel tidak akan jatuh jauh dari pohonnya. Iya kan Katagiri?" Ryuuken pun sedikit tertawa sambil berdiri dan membalik kebelakang.

"ya ampun, kau ini memang tidak tegaan pada anak sendiri ya? Mungkin sebaiknya aku tidak jadi pergi saja?" ucap Katagiri yang merupakan Ibu dari Ishida dan Istri dari Ryuuken.

"tenanglah, dia akan jadi pria sejati.." ucap Ryuuken tersenyum halus ke arah Ishida yang tengah tidur dalam posisi yang yahh jujur tidak indah untuk dipandang.

"kau pikir pria sejati akan menjatuhkan anaknya dari lantai dua dan membiusnya dengan obat pelupa?" sindir Katagiri

"ya ampun! Pria macam apa yang tega melakukan itu!? Jika itu aku, tentunya akan ku ayomi Ishida!" ucap Ryuuken sewot.

"kau tidak mengerti aku bicara untuk sipa?" ucap Katagiri tersenyum jengkel.

"baiklah...aku sebentar lagi akan pergi! Jaga Ishida, jangan pulang larut, cuci baju, Jangan merayu teman perempuan Uryuu, jangan buat Uryuu malu didepan temannya! , dan ingat...jangan melakukan hal seperti tadi lagi, itu membuatku khawatir jika nanti Uryuu nanti jadi seperti kau" Ucap Katagiri yang tengah mengangkat kopernya.

"iya..iya tenang saja aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang kau katakan" ucap Ryuuken santai sambil menempelkan rokok pada mulutnya dan mulai menyalakannya.

"dan jangan terlalu kasar saat mengobati teman Ishida nanti!"

"aku tahu! Jaga dirimu saja dan cepatlah nanti kau ketinggalan bis" Ryuuken pun melambaikan tangan ke arah Katagiri. Katagiri pun pergi meninggalkan klinik dan naik taksi yang sudah menunggunya dari tadi.

Ryuuken pun kembali duduk disebelah anaknya. Taksi yang ditumpangi oleh Katagiri pun meninggalkan Ryuuken.

Tidak lama kemudian mobil yang ditunggu-tunggu tiba, pas sekali berhenti didepan pintu klinik yang terbuat dari kaca sehingga dapat terlihat dari dalam mobil yang membawa Ichigo dan Orihime. Ryuuken pun segera berdiri meninggallkan Ishida dan bergegas ke depan dan mematikan rokoknya.

-Orange-

"cepatlah Inoue! Kau lama sekali!?" geram Ichigo sambil menarik-narik tangan Orihime yang berada di dalam mobil.

"sabarlah sedikit Ichigo-sama..saya pun kesulitan keluar.." ucap Orihime dengan nada kesusahan

"ah..kalian pasti Ichigo-kun dan Orihime-san...aku sangat senang kalian-"

"ayo Inoue kau pasti bisa! Masa aku harus mendorongmu dari belakang!?" geram Ichigo tanpa menghiraukan sambutan dari Ryuuken.

"haha..kalian pasti sangat lelah bagaimana jika aku siapkan.." Ryuuken mulai agak mengeraskan suaranya

"aww! Ichigo-sama sebentar, kakiku terjepit jok...tunggu" lagi-lagi kata-kata Ryuuken dihiraukan.

"apa? Mana? Baikah kembali ke posisi duduk, aku akan mengeluarkan kakiu dulu" Ichigo pun masuk ke dalam dan membenarkan kaki Orihime yang masih didalam.

"Ano...Ishida sudah menunggu kalian daritadi dan.."

"baiklah kakimu sudah tidak tersangkutkan?" Ichigo pun memegang tangan Orihime bersiap untuk menariknya.

"hmm, tentu,,," Ichigo pun menarik lagi

"AKU SANGAT BERSYUKUR KALIAN SELAMAT JADI-" suara Ryuuken makin dikeraskan.

"HAHAHA! Aku berhasil INOUE! AKU BERHASIL! HAHAHA!" Ichigo pun berhasil mengeluarkan Orihime yang tengah memakai kostum aneh yang menjadi penyebab sulitnya Orihime keluar.

"AKU SANGAT! SENANG! KALIAN! BISA! SELAMAT! DAN! AKU! MENYAMBUT ! KALIAN! JADI DENGARKANLAH!" Ryuuken pun berteriak sekeras-kerasnya supaya dia didengar hingga dia engos-engosan(bahasa apa ini!?) namun respon tatapan anehlah yang ia dapat dari Orihime dan Ichigo.

"psst Inoue! mengapa dia kasar sekali ya? Padahal Ishida bilang kalau ayahnya baik hati dan rajin menabung. Tapi mengapa dia sangar sekali sih? Sampai teriak-teriak? Rasanya ingin ku hajar" bisik Ichigo pada Orihime.

"jangan begitu Ichigo-sama. Mugkin saja ayah Ishida mengalami gangguan telinga sehingga dia harus mengatakan lebih keras supaya yakin pada apa yang ia katakan" balas Orihime'

"maksudmu tuli..?" ucap Ichigo santai tanpa peduli pada yang ia katakan.

"Ichigo-sama! Jangan keras-keras! Anda bisa menyinggungnya!" ucapan yang baik dari Orihime yang memakai kostum mentimun sehingga membuatnya agak aneh mengatakan hal itu.

"ayolah! Diakan tuli jadi dia tidak akan mendengar apa yang aku katakan. Lihat ini Inoue" Ichigo pun mendekati Ryuuken yang hatinya tertusuk-tusuk oleh percakapan Ichigo dan Orihime ditambah lagi dia tadi sudah malu karena sudah berteriak dengan begitu kencang.

"hei paman! Waktu itu Ishida pernah bilang kalau kau itu mirip dengan tukang sedot WC langganan Ishida HAHAHAH, oh iya aku lupa kau tuli jadi percuma aku bilang begitu haha.." Orihime pun langsung menjitak kepala Ichigo karena kesal.

"Ichigo-sama! Kau mau aku apakan lagi!?" geram Orihime,

"hei tapi Ishida memang bilang begitu tau! Bahkan dia sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak!" geram Ichigo sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"apa benar Uryuu bilang begitu?" tanya Ryuken dengan pandangan dingin.

"iya benar dia bilang begitu saat...hei? tunggu! Bukannya kau tuli!?" Ichigo pun mulai berkeringat dingin dan malu dengan apa yang ia katakan.

"ah perasaan tidak" ucap Ryuuke dengan senyum tenang.

Keadaan mulai hening untuk waktu yang lumayan lama, yang ada hanya tatap-tatapan. Ichigo pun mulai mundur beberapa langkah berniat untuk kabur. Namun tidak disangka dibelakangnya sudah menunggu mentimun yang beraura hitam.

DUAR!

Ichigo pun mendapat pukulan yang keras hingga membuat Ichigo terpapar lemah dijalan, Ryuuken hanya bisa menganga.

'ya Tuhan semoga aku selamat saat memberinya terapi' batin Ryuuken yang terkaget melihat kekuatan Orihime

"maafkan Ichigo-sama pak, dia memang agak kekanak-kanakan tapi sebenarnya bukan itu maksudnya" Ucap Orihime menunduk. Karena memakai kostum mentimun, ujung kostumnya mengenai kepala Ryuuken dengan cukup keras.

"i..iya ah! Baiklah mari masuk" ucap Ryuken sambil mengusap kepalanya. dia pun mempersilahkan Orihime dan Ichigo yang tengah digusur oleh Orihime masuk.

"maaf, emmm Orihime-san. Mengapa kau memakai kostum?"

"sebaiknya nanti kita bicarakan kapan-kapan..ano...Ryuuken-san" ucap Orihime.

"oh..baiklah, lagi pula jangan sebut namaku dengan '-san', panggil saja paman" Orihime pun hanya mengangguk.

"jadi kapan Orihime akan diobati?" ucap Ichigo yang tiba-tiba sadar, dan kerah belakang Ichigo yang dipegang oleh Orihime pun dilepas dengan kasar, sehingga Ichigo membentuk lantai dengan cukup keras.

"saya pikir anda sudah sehat, jadi jalanlah sendiri!" ucap Orihime singkat dengan nada datar, tanpa melihat ke arah Ichigo

"sakit! Dasar kau!" Ichigo pun segera berdiri dan menyusul Orihime dan Ryuuken

"sudahlah-sudahlah, jangan bertengkar kalian harusnya akur. Lagi pula aku bisa kapan saja, hanya saja ada orang yang harus ikut dalam pengobatan Orihime-san" ucap Ryuuken yang berhenti berjalan dengan pandangan yang tertuju ke arah samping.

"siapa?" Ichigo pun terdiam sejenak dan melihat ke arah samping, yaitu Ishida.

"ehh..? ISHIDA!?" Ichigo pun segera menuju ke samping Ishida. Melihat temannya terkulai lemah, membuatnya bertanya-tanya ada apa sebenarnya.

"oi paman! ada apa dengan Ishida!?" ucap Ichigo sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badan temannya itu.

"itu...dia terpeleset di kamar mandi" ucap Ryuuken sambil tersenyum tenang

"ta..tapi mengapa dia diperban banyak sekali!?" tanya Ichigo semakin khawatir.

"itu, karena setelah badannya terbentur dia bangun dan jatuh lagi sehingga tangan nya terpelintir dan juga ketika bangun lagi dia terpeleset dan terbenturlah kepalanya" ucap Ryuuken sambil tersenyum tenang.

"tapi kenapa dia seperti jatuh dari lantai dua!?" tanya Ichigo khawatir.

"itu..itu karena kebetulan kamar mandi kami...dua lantai" ucap Ryuuken dengan tenang namun mulai berkeringat dingin.

Ichigo masih memandangi Ryuuken dengan dingin dan agak curiga. Lalu mulutnya mulai akan bergerak yang menurut Ryuuken itu adalah akhir dari _image_ seorang ayah.

"oh" ternyata kata yang dipikirkan Ryuuken terlalu jauh. Tidak lama kemudian Ishida membuka matanya dan dengan agak berat mencoba bangkit. Dia pun terdiam sejenak dan melihat sekeliling.

"dimana...aku...siapa aku..." ucap Ishida dengan pandangan sayu, mungkin karena Ryuuken memberinya obat lupa terlalu banyak, namun Ryuuken terlihat mencoba pergi.

"hei...Ishida...jangan bilang...kau...manesia!" ucap Ichigo dengan agak kesal

"itu amnnesia bodoh!" tiba-tiba Ishida membalas kata-kata Ichigo. Suasana pun bingung sendiri, dan Ryuuken pun tidak jadi pergi.

'sial! Aku pikir akan berjalan dengan lancar jika aku pura-pura lupa ingatan! Dengan begitu Orihime-san akan lebih memperhatikan aku...'batin Ishida sambil menangis dalam hati.

"sial! aku pikir kau lupa ingatan!" Ucap Ichigo sambil menepuk Ishida cukup keras.

"aduh!" keluh Ishida, karena Ichigo terlalu keras menepuk pundak Ishida.

"Ichigo-sama! Anda jangan kasar begitu-"

"ya! Benar Ichigo kau tidak boleh kasar begitu..." potong Ryuuken yang mendekati Ishida perlahan dan mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"ah...maafkan aku aku hanya senan-"

"tapi begini!" Ryuuken pun melesatkan pukulan ke arah kepala Ishida.

 **BUAK!**

Ichigo dan Orihime ternganga melihat kejadian ayah dan anak yang sama sekali tidka normal dan terkesan sangat ekstrim. Ichigo pun mulai membayangkan bagaimana menjadi Ishida. Setelah itu dia pun mengelus dadanya dan bersyukur memiliki keluarga yang 'agak' aneh bukan 'super' aneh.

Ishida pun terbaring lagi, dan Ryuuken pun mematung sesaat dan berkata

"ini untuk tukang sedot WC" ucapnya singkat.

Tidak lama kemudian Ishida pun bangun kembali

"dimana...aku...siapa aku..." ucap Ishida

"hahaha, kau jangan bercanda dengan candaan manesia!" ucap Ichigo terkekeh.

"manesia? Apa itu namaku? Dan kau siiapa? Siapa dia? Siapa itu?" ucap Ishida menunjuk satu persatu yang berada di ruangan,

"hei Ishida...ini tidak lucu hentikan..." Ichigo pun mulai agak pucat melihat temannya seperti itu.

"untuk apa aku dilahirkan?...apa tujuanku hidup? Mengapa Manusia pantas disebut penguasa tantai makanan? mengapa Bankai Genryusai Yamamoto malah mirip arang panjang...? Kenapa Soul tidak menjadi Death Scythe" Ishida mulai mengatakan hal yang aneh aneh.

"ISHIDA! OY ISHIDA! HENTIKAN! TOLONG KATAKAN INI MIMPI!" Ichigo mulai menjenggut jengut rambutnya dan bernada lebay.

"a-aku...gagal...menjadi seorang ayah..." gunam Ryuuken. Ishida pun melirik ke arah Ryuuken dengan pandangan sayu.

"ada apa Ishida.." Ryuuken pun mendekati anaknya berharap sesuatu yang ajaib terjadi seperti yang sering terjadi di anime-anime lain.

"se...se..." Ishida mengucapkan beberapa kata perlahan.

"ayo nak katakan!" Ryuuken pun menggoyang goyangkan badan Ishida meminta jawaban yang dia tunggu.

"Sedot WC"

"DASAR ANAK DURHAKA!? BISA-BISANYA KAU BILANG BEGITU PADA AYAHMU INI !? HAAAHH!" Ichigo pun menahan Ryuuken yang akan meninju anaknya lagi dengan memeganginya.

"sudah...tidak ada cara lagi.." sementara Ichigo masih berlebay-lebayan.

"ano...semua...bukannya akulah pasiennya?" gunam Orihime dengan tersenyum bingung.

-Orange-

Hari berjalan dengan sangat cepat, namun sayang Orihime belum bisa mendapat terapi karena ayah Ishida harus memberi terapi ini terlebih dahulu kepada anaknya yang dia pukul.

Orihime berdiri memperhatikan bintang dari luar rumah ayah Ishida. Mungkin bukan hanya berdiri memikirkan saja ingatannya, bahkan sebetulnya dia tidak menganggap dirinya sakit atau bahkan butuh penangannan. Hanya saja dia tidak mau Ichigo yang sudah berniat membantunya ia sia-siakan, lagi pula makin cepat ia ingat makin selesai masalah antaranya dan Gin.

"yo! Sedang apa kau disini?" Orihime segera membalik kebelakang, dan menemukan Ichigo yang keluar sambil memasukan tangnnya di kedua sakunya sambil menggunaan syal.

"disini dingin lho" lanjut Ichigo.

"Terimakasih Ichigo-sama, hanya saja saya sedang ingin melihat binang malam ini" balas Orihime halus.

"oh begitu" Ichigo pun melepaskan syalnya dan mendekati Orihime.

"Inoue!" Ichigo pun memberikan syalnya sehingga membuat Orihime agak bingung dan kaget,

"tu-tunggu Ichigo-sama kau mau menyuruhku memakainya?" pandangan Ichigo semakin menajam.

"I-Ichigo-sama" suasana menjadi hening seketika, hanya ada Ichigo yang memandang ke arah Orihime.

"Ichigo-sama?"

"Sushi berjalan..blok 5...hmmm" Orihime agak bingung dengan apa yang Ichigo katakan. Tidak. Dia memang bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan tuannya itu. Dia pun membalikan pandangannya dan menemukan sebuah spanduk besar yang agak lusuh bertuliskan 'Sushi Berjalan! 5 blok dari sini! Bayar sekali kenyang selamanya!'

'ya ampun...kukira...' batin Orihime sambil memandangi Ichigo dengan pandangan lega.

"ada apa? Oh iya! Kemarkan syalku! Tadi aku hanya membetulkan kerahku!" Ichigo pun merebut syalnya dan mengenakannya lagi.

'ya ampun...kukira...' batin Orihime lagi.

"Ichigo-sama" panggil Orihime pada Ichigo, Ichigo pun memandang Orihime dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"menurut Ichigo-sama, apa saya merepotkan Ichigo-sama?" tanya Orihime penuh makna. Ichigo pun menatap tajam ke arah Orihime.

"Inul...Pista...500m lagi..." gunam Ichigo. Orihime melirik kebelakang lagi dan melihat papan reklame.

"Ichigo-sama...aku bertanya" kali ini Orihime tidak agresif dan sepertinya pertanyaannya serius.

"apa!? Maaf tadi aku terpaku papan reklame.." ucap Ichigo singkat.

"Apa aku merepo-" kata-kata Orihime terpotong saat terdengar suara Ryuuken memanggilnya.

"nanti kita lanjutkan kau masuk sana! Paman menunggumu" Orihime pun sedikit kecewa tidak dapat menanyakan ha tersebut, dapat terlihat dari raut wajahnya.

"baiklah Ichigo-sama" Orihime pun melangkah masuk. Sementara itu Ichigo mendekati tembok dan menyandarkan dirinya sambil melihat bintang.

"...bodoh...mana mungkin aku direpotkan olehmu..." gunam Ichigo sambil memandangi langit malam yang dihiasi miliayaran bintang.

-Orange-

"jadi Ikkaku...apa kabarmu selama aku dirumah sakit?" tanya seseorang dengan rambut merah yang diikat pada agian belakang.

"ahh, baik. Jadi...mengapa kau mengundangku kemari? Renji" ucap Ikkau yang tengah duduk diatas kursi teras rumah temannya itu.

"begini karena aku tidak pernah dimasuken kedalam cerita oleh auth—ahh apa yang ku bicarakan!? Intinya saat ini ada masalah genting yang bisa saja membuat teman-teman kita berada dalam masalah, terutama Ichigo" ucap Renji serius, walau sedikit curhat.

"apa maksudmu?" Ikkaku pun mulai menangkap maksud Renji sedikit dmei sedikit.

"kau tau siapa yang memasukanku ke rumah sakit?"

"tentu saja tidak! Kalau ku tahu sudah habis dia!" geram ikakku sambil meneguk kopi yang sudah disediakan.

"begitu...sebenarnya aku berharap kau tahu orang ini, karena dia sudah lama mengintai kita semua." Ucap Renji.

"langsung saja apa saja yang kau dapatkan? Kita bisa menyelesaikan semua ini setelah Ichigo dan Ishida kembali oke?" Renji pun meneguk minumannya, lalu menaruhnya lagi dan akan memulai menceritakan apa yang akan terjadi.

Sementara itu..

"hei Noitra! Bagaimana ini!? Kita tidak bisa menemukan Ichigo! Bahkan sekarang Yami masih tidak sehat karena kau suruh dia berjalan keluar kota selama 3 hari tanpa uang!" keluh Starrk pada Noitra yang juga sedang kebingungan

"diam! Kau pikir aku ini bodoh!?" tanya Noitra dengan keras

"ya" ucap Starrk

"ya" diikuti Ulqiuorra

"dasar kalian ini! Memangnya aku tidak pusing apa? Yami masuk ke rumah sakit dan nanti aku juga yang harus menanggung biayanya yang banyak! Dan kalian juga nantinya akan membayar juga kan!?" ucap Noitra dengan lantang dan keras

"tentu saja aku tidak masalah selama dia adalah Yami! Kau ingat dia juga selalu membantumu kalau kau sedang dikepung musuh di game! Ingat itu!" balas Starrk

"SIAL!"

 **BRUK!**

Noitra pun menendang pipa bekas dekatnya sehingga membuat kedua temannya sedikit kaget.

"kalau saja kita menang turnamen dan mendapatkan hadiah! Kita tidak akan jadi seperti ini!" ucap Noitra yang tengah merenung sambil menempelkan wajahnya ditembok.

"haahh, yare..yare," Starrk pun mendekat pada Noitra.

"hei! Kita adalah tim! Tim harus saling mendukung apalagi kau adalah pemimpin, jadi kau harus tegar" ucap Starrk sambil menepuk bahu temannya itu.

Noitra pun membalikan wajahnya dan menatap sesaat Starrk lalu Ulqiorra, dan tersenyum penuh puas.

"baiklah ayo kita lakukan bersama! Tapi kalian harus dibawah perintahku!" ucap Noitra dengan sewot.

Mereka semua pun tertawa bersama, sampai akhirnya menyadari ada seseorang yang datang dari arah depan mereka.

"wah..wah persahabatan yang sangat berarti ya..?" melihat kedatangan orang yang ditutupi siluet hitam karena cahaya lampu membuat mereka bertanya-tanya siapa dia.

"begitulah Ikkaku sekiranya yang bisa aku ceritakan, lagi pula kakiku masih patah dan harus aku istirahatkan agar cepat pulih.." ucap Renji. Mereka berdua pun terdiam sesaat berfikir sesuatu.

"tentu saja! Karena saat itu kita berkumpul dengan Ichigo dia kira yang dia siksa adalah Ichigo, tapi ternyata itu adalah kau.." ucap Ikkaku dengan pandangan penuh perhitungan.

"ahh, dan mungkin yang paling aku takutkan adalah penyusunan ulang rencana dari orang ini. Dari menyiksa menjadi menumbangkan satu-satu atau bahkan yang paling aku khawatirkan adalah menculik" tambah Renji.

"SIALAN!" Ikkaku menghentakan kakinya ke lantai sehingga membuat suara langkah yang agak memilukan.

"mengapa sasarannya adalah Ichigo!? Memangnya Ichigo mempunyai apa sih hingga diarah seperti itu?" tambah Ikkaku yang semakin.

"entahlah, tapi aku dengar dia berkata tentang 'Harta milikku..' dan 'kau tidak bisa menghentikan'. Itulah yang aku dengar sebelum aku pingsan dan berada dirumah sakit"

"tapi untunglah dia tidak membunuhmu.." ucap Ikakku singkat.

"oy, kenapa ketika kau bilang begitu rasanya seperti mendoakan..?"balas Renji dengan keringat dingin yang mengucur.

"baiklah! Kalau begitu aku pulang!" ucap Ikkakku yang tiba-tiba berdiri.

"EHHH!? Jangan!" Renji pun mencegah Ikkaku pergi dengan memegangi tangannya.

"ehhh!? Mengapa!? Lepaskan bodoh! Aku mau nonton _Doraemon_! Lagi pula ini sudah malam tau!" geram Ikkaku

"Jika kau pergi! Aku tidak akan muncul di chapter berikutnya! Kumohon! Biarkan aku tertulis saja dalam sebuah kalimat yang ditulis author! Maka dari itu tetaplah disini sebentar!" Renji pun menangis meminta mohon pada temannya itu untuk tetap disitu sebentar karena author tidak bakal menuliskan keberadaannya.

"ya ampun! Cengeng sekali sih! Kau kan sudah pernah masuk di chapter 1 dalam obrolan, chapter 2 dirumah sakit, dan mungkin chapter 3..? ahhh yang penting Doraemon menungguku! Minggu ini dia akan melawan _Goku_!"

"Ku mohon! Aku bayar! Aku bayar! Kau mau berapa!? 10.000 yen? 100.000 yen?"

"tidak aku tidak tertarik uangku banyak di ATM! Jadi lepaskan kakiku!"

"Oke ini penawaran terakhir! Kuberikan...tanda tangan... Tite Kubo!" Ucap Renji dengan sekali nafas. Lalu tiba-tiba Ikkau sudah duduk manis di kursi.

"baiklah lanjutkan apa yang kau mau katakan?" Renji pun kembali duduk setelah mengelap air mata dan ingusnya yang kemana-mana, serasa kakinya sudah sembuh.

"baiklah aku.."

-Orange-

"wah, senang juga masuk ke kamar Ichigo hihi, sekali-kali aku langgar janji tidak apa-apa" Ucap Misaki yang kegirangan melihat foto-foto Ichigo saat masih kecil, di kamar lama milik Ichigo.

"hihihi dia lucu sekali! Ahhhhhhh kalau saja dia tidak marah denganku! Pasti saat ini aku sedang memotretnya sedang mandi!" jangan ditiru ya..

Misaki pun mengambil kembali beberapa album foto Ichigo dari dalam lemari lamanya yang masih terlihat kokoh karena diurus oleh para maid dengan baik.

"ya ampun...aku lupa bagaimana lucunya dia! Ya ampun fotonya saat mengompol sangat memalukan, lalu fotonya saat pertama kali naik sepeda, dan ini fotonya dengan...Isshin." ya, itu adalah ayah Ichigo.

"aku hampir lupa kalau dia mulai mendekati ayahnya dari segi pemikiran. Tapi sayangnya..dia kurang fleksibel dan kurang humoris...sayang sekali" ucap Misaki sambil menaikan kedua alisnya.

"baiklah ada apa lagi disini..?" Misaki melihat kedalam lemari, menggali lebih dalam ada apa saja yang terdapat didalam lemari milik anaknya itu. Saking semangatnya dia mengeluarkan barang, sampai-sampai dia mengeluarkan seluruh barang hingga berantakan.

"Ha..Hachu! aduh..ya ampun berdebu sekali..." gunam Misaki sambil mengelap hidungnya.

"ehh..? apa ini..?" Misaki terfokus pada sebuah benda berbentuk box yang seluruh bagiannya tertutupi oleh debu sehingga warnanya tidak jelas.

"apa ini?" ia jua terfokus pada gembok yang terpasang sebagai tanda kalau box itu tidak bisa dibuka..

"aduhh...apa sih ini!? Jadi penasaran aku harus..." Misaki pun mengetuk-ngeukan benda itu ke lantai, dan bukannya terbuka justru debu-debu yang menempel bertebaran kemana-mana sehingga membuatnya kewalahan dalam bersin.

"huachi...huachi...! aduhhh aku tidak tahan...hey! siapa saja bawakan aku _tissue_!" ucap Misaki sambil berlari keluar. Kotak itupun ditinggal ditengah barang yang berantakan dan masih belum jelas apa kotak itu.

Sementara itu.

"GWWAHHH!" "GYAAHHHH" "UWAAHHH" terdengar suara teriakan Ishida dari dalam ruangan pengobatan sehingga membuat Ichigo yang mendengarnya pucat dan lemas, namun anehnya Orihime yang justru akan diterapi malah santai dan biasa saja, ditambah dengan wajah dinginnya yang menambah suasana mencekam semakin dingin.

"Oi,Inoue ayo kita pulang...sebaiknya jangan...dilanjut" ucap Ichigo gemetaran.

"Ichigo-sama, bukankah saya yang akan diterapi lalu mengapa anda ingin melarikan diri?" tanya Orihime singkat.

"itu karena...tunggu! hey! Kau benar...hahaha bodohnya aku khawatir hahaha" ucap Ichigo yang sudah agak mendingan, namun lututnya masih bergetar.

'aku harap ini berjalan lancar...' batin Ichigo.

"baiklah Orihime-san, ayo giliranmu dan Ichigo juga ayo masuk" ucap Ryuuken dengan senyum biasa diwajahnya.

"aku? Tidak terimakasih!" ucap Ichigo menolak tawaran

"lalu siapa yang akan menemani Orihime ketika dia diterapi?" tanya Ryuuken.

"ehmm, Ishida ? lagi pula jika tidak ada yang menjaga Inoue pasti bisa mengatasinya dengan mudah" sementara Ichigo mencari alasan Orihime sudah masuk, namun Ryuuken diam sejenak dan berfikir. Diapun melangkah kearah Ichigo, dan berhenti tepat ditelinganya.

'ada kemungkinan jika gagal justru dia akan amnesia selamanya jika saat terapi tidak ada yang bisa ia lihat dan pikirkan..'mendengar bisikan dari Ryuuken Ichigo segera berubah pikiran dan menerima tawaran dari Ryuuken.

Sambil berjalan dia pun mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan.

"ano..paman mengapa bisa begitu? Lagi pula Ishida kan tadi tidak kenapa-kenapa" ucap Ichigo

"kata siapa? Ishida tadi bahkan melupakan siapa aku dan siapa dia, tapi karena ada yang bisa ia lihat dan ia pikirkan yaitu aku, maka tidak masalah. Lalu tadi kau bertanya mengapa bisa sampai amesia? Karena kita bermain dengan syaraf kepala. Jika ingatan itu biasa-biasa akan mudah namun jika ingatan itu pahit dan menyakitkan maka akan lebih sulit. Kita ibaratkan sebagai duri, jika duri itu hanya tertusuk dipermukaan kulit maka akan mudah kita ambil dengan pinset. Tapi jika duri itu sudah masuk daging dan pembuluh darah ditambah lagi duri itu bergerigi maka pinset saja tidak akan cukup, dan jika berhasil dikeluarkan akan meninggalkan luka yang bisa dan bhakan yang tidak bisa sembuh." Jelas Ryuuken.

Ichigo segera memikirkan kembali akan keputusannya. Apakah dia batalkan saja? Lagi pula ini hanya jawaban kecil tapi resikonya sangat besar, dia bisa kehilangan Orihime dan bahkan Orihime bisa melupakannya.

"aku..tidak tahu harus bagaimana...mungkin tidak..ja-"

"lanjutkan paman.." kata-kata Ichigo terhenti mendengar kata Orihime dari dalam Ruangan.

"oi! Jangan gegabah! Kau bisa amnesia !' ucap Ichigo dengan nada kesal dan khawatir.

"tenang saja Ichigo-sama. saya berbeda dengan perempuan lain, dan saya yakin dengan adanya Ichigo-sama saya akan baik-baik saja." Ucapnya di akhiri dengan senyum tenang. Ichigo pun mengepalkan tangannya dan mendekati Orihime.

"Sial! Baiklah kalau begitu! Jika gagal kau buat aku juga hilang ingatan paman!" Ryuuken terkekeh disamping pintu melihat semangat masa muda yang meluap, diapun mengeluarkan tangannya dari jas dokternya dan segera menghampiri Orihime yang sudah menunggunya sejak tadi.

"baiklah kita mulai!"

 **BERSAMBUNG...**

A/n : bagaimana minna-san? Terhibur? Kali ini author sengaja panjangin porsi ceritanya karena rasanya aneh kalo udah telat update setengah-setengah lagi! Fiuh! Melelahkan juga menulis fict sepanjang ini dan merupakan fict yang memakan waktu lama sekali dan beres sehari! ya...mungkin bagi senior-senior yang sudah sering menulis fict panjang sekali pasti bilang 'apaan sih? Itu mah baru setingkat orientasi' lha buset...berarti author masih panjang nih perjalanan (hehehe maaf para senior ini cuma becanda #Peace) okelah harapan author adalah kalian terus pantengin fict-fict author dan mereviews tentunya. menunggu update cerita author dengan sabar aja rasanya udah seneng banget author! Thank semua sudah mendukung author! Oke itu aja kali yah ingat! Budayakan REVIEWS!


End file.
